Si yo tuviera una escobaaa
by Dubhesigrid
Summary: Cuántas cosas barrerían Fred y George... en la boda muggle de Percy y Penélope. Y si Draco la tuviera a mano... saldría de allí volando. Hermione de acompañante de un espantado Draco. Wood, Angelina, Alicia, los Clearwater, música, alcohol... Humorfic
1. La Invitación

_**N/A:**__ Lo siento, tenía que sacar esto adelante… ¿Has estado en una boda y has salido alucinando? Yo en varias. Así que allá va, un homenaje a esos BODORRIOS. Aunque el fic se desarrolla en Inglaterra, casi todos los detalles son… bastante cañís… que quede claro. _

_Es decir, encontrarás cosas tan tiernas y que hacen el día taaan inolvidable y común a toda boda que se precie: el primo o tío baboso y borracho, la tía-abuela misionera en África, las tías solteronas, salón de convite hortera, el lanzamiento del ramo, el niño dormido en cualquier rincón a las tantas de la mañana, la tarta que sale del techo, esa banda sonora de moda (novios entrando al son de _'Where the streets have no name' _de U2… que nunca entendí, por cierto.)_

_Para mí, una boda que mole (al margen de irte a Bora Bora), es una tipo 'Love Actually', la de Keira Knightley cuando salieron los músicos de entre el público cantando a los Beatles. Incluyendo testigo-monísimo-enamorado-de-la-novia . Esta boda __no__ va a ser así…_

_Reparto coral, pero destacaré sobre todo:_

_**Los novios: **__Percy y Penélope__, que son pastelosos como ellos solos. Ella es hija de muggles, y me recreo especialmente con los Clearwater (no tengo nada en contra de ellos, pero aquí son una mezcla explosiva de cursis y horteras…). _

_**Los invitados (que disfrutan): **__Fred y George__, que les dicen que no pueden usar la magia, (claro, a ellos eso es provocarlos), y se van a cebar con Percy y con personajes como... Umbridge, por supuesto invitada junto a medio Ministerio de Magia. __Arthur Weasley__, que tendrá su propia visión de esas costumbres tan muggle para su delirio._

_**Los invitados (que están horrorizados): **__Draco__, que se acopla aterrorizado a Hermione para protegerse de tanto muggle excitado. __Hermione__, que conociendo a los muggles se espanta de esta boda._

_**Título: **__El título procede de una ridícula canción del franquismo…'_Si yo tuviera una escoba…' _de Los Sírex, lema de la boda para "unir" a muggles y magos. Canción que sonará en el baile para espanto de Draco Malfoy._

_**Rating M: **__por el lenguaje... incluso en algunos casos bastante chabacano (ese alcohol...) No por la luna de miel... no nos interesa XD. _

_No es un songfic, pero la "banda sonora" es __importante__ (¡¡¡ese baile después del convite!!!). Incluiré las canciones que saldrían, si no te suena alguna te recomiendo __absolutamente__ que la escuches con el link que pondré. El impacto es aún mayor. (Estoy deseando ver el baile exhuberante de Fred y George, similar al del Baile de Navidad XD). _

**Capítulo 1. La invitación**

_**Track 1: **__La Escoba (Los Sirex) (http// es. youtube. com / watch? vAsu-W09SSik ) aunque sólo los primeros 25 segundos u.u_

* * *

**oo**OO**oo**

**Dos meses antes de la boda.**

"'_Mivi'_… ¿de verdad que no te molesta? Mi familia no está muy familiarizada con la magia, y la tuya no está muy familiarizada con nuestras costumbres. Pero le daríamos tal disgusto a mi abuelita Bridget si no me caso por la iglesia… ni si… bueno… si no hago una boda más _tradicional_".

Percy levantó la vista de sus gafas pomposamente, después de escribir con puño y letra la invitación número 492, ésta dirigida a Gisela Whills, la ayudante interina del Departamento de Administración del Wizengamot.

"Oh. Vamos, _'cari'._ Sabes que yo por ti hago cualquier cosa. Nada me hace más ilusión que casarme por lo muggle con mi amorcito."

"¿Y a tu familia qué le parece?"

Percy tomó otra hoja de papel y comenzó a escribir la invitación número 493.

"Mi padre está como loco por asistir a una boda cien por cien muggle."

"Percy, "_mivi"…_ no me preocupa tu padre… pero sí tus hermanos …y tu hermana, me tiene manía… y tu madre…"

Percy sopló para secar el tinte de la carta –con papel verjurado muggle, con unos bonitos detallitos quemados en los bordes, simulando un pergamino - mientras agitaba la mano con condescendencia.

"Venga, venga… no te preocupes. Ya les diré que no podrán hacer magia porque requisaremos todas las varitas al entrar."

Penélope sacó la lista por enésima vez. Checklist:

Petición de mano.

"_Hecha. Qué romántico, Percy, cuando me regaló el anillo de diamante engastado en oro y yo un reloj. Que no será original, pero es lo que manda la tradición."_

Lista de boda.

"_Cerrar el listado de Harrod's. No olvidar incluir el frigorífico de doble puerta, metalizado y con televisión incorporada, pero la versión que incluye hacer cubitos de hielo y granizados, no esos tan chachos que se venden por ser tan sólo no frost." _

Vestido de las damas de honor.

"_Mi hermana Hélène, mi prima Mary Jenny y mi mejor amiga, Mary Sue. Ir a la prueba junto con mi traje."_

Pajes

"_Por supuesto, la hija de Bill y Fleur, Marie, que es bien mona. Y el hijo de mi primo Leonard, John-John (gran admiradores del glamour Kennedy). Recoger el cojín para llevar las alianzas."_

Banquete

"_Elegir el menú definitivo. Sea lo que sea, tiene que llevar algo caramelizado, aunque sea la cebolla. Está muy de moda. Pendiente el menú de degustación (máximo 8 comensales)"_

Detalle de regalos para invitados

"_Elegir entre los cisnes de cristal rosa sobre el espejito o la bailarina de Lladró. ¡Que será cursi, pero es un detalle clásico a la par que delicado!"_

Fotógrafo y vídeo.

"_¡No mágico!. Y la fotografía tiene que tener temática en la puerta de la capilla (recordárselo), mejor la de princesa de cuento."_

Ramo

"_Jazmines y rosas amarillas. Así cuando me besen para felicitarme, notaran su delicado aroma."_

Vestido

"_Finalizada la última prueba, luciré muy bien con el vestido que llevó mamá en su boda y el velo de la abuelita Gertrude."_

Pendiente: música y coche.

"¡Terminé!" exclamó Percy. "Creo que ya podemos enviar las lechuzas a la parte mágica, y todas estas para el correo ordinario."

Señaló una montaña de cartas.

"'_Mivi'… _yo me ocupo del correo ordinario. Tú encárgate de que las lechuzas sean blancas. Desde que vi la lechuza de Harry Potter supe que mis cartas de invitación a mi boda tendrían que transportarlas lechuzas blancas."

"Por supuesto, _'cari'_. Blanquísimas como tus dientes."

"No, como los tuyos. Te quiero, _'mivi'_"

"Oh. No, _'cari'_. Yo más"

"No. Yo más."

"No, yo."

"Bueno, iguales."

"Bueno, vale. Pues iguales."

Miró orgullosa la invitación escrita a mano primorosamente por Percy. Suspiró. Siempre había pensado que tenía una caligrafía maravillosa.

"_Patrick y Helen Clearwater Arthur y Molly Weasley _

_Tienen en placer de invitarles al enlace de sus hijos_

_Penélope y Percival_

_que se celebrará el próximo día 24 de junio a las 18h. en la capilla de St. Patrick (Londres)_

_El convite se celebrará en los salones "Versailles, La Nuit"_

_(Se adjunta plano. Se ruega confirmación)"_

**oo**OO**oo**

_**Mansión Malfoy. Wiltshire.**_

"Draco, hijo. Acaba de llegar una lechuza con esto…" Narcissa Malfoy entregó a su hijo con dos dedos una carta sellada y lacrada, escrita con estudiada caligrafía.

Draco Malfoy se limpió los labios con la servilleta, mientras su madre se acomodaba en la enorme mesa del comedor y se disponía a desayunar. Abrió el sobre de papel-verjurado-imitando-al-pergamino-con-los-bordes-quemados.

"_Vaya mierda de pergamino…"_

Dio la vuelta al sobre. Dirigido a él en persona. Miró el detalle del dibujo de arriba a la izquierda. Dos palomas, blancas, (muy fijas, muy inmóviles), se daban un besito juntando los picos, dando una curiosa forma de corazón al hueco que había entre ellas.

"_¿Qué coño le pasan a estas palomas?. ¿Están muertas, o qué?"_

Había dos circulitos engastados debajo de las palomas tiesas, a modo de alianzas de boda que se habían cruzado. Unas cintas que salían de ellos, con graciosos rizos rosas que se enganchaban a las palomitas afectadas por un _Petrificus Totalus_.

Draco Malfoy no recordaba haber visto un dibujo más horripilante en su vida. Y desde luego, nunca lo había visto más inmóvil.

Por no mencionar el papel…

"¿Qué clase de Squib ignorante manda una invitación con un papel 'imitando' un pergamino, madre?... ¡No puede mandar un pergamino de toda la vida, y punto…!" exclamó indignado el heredero de los Malfoy.

Leyó el mensaje.

"Mierda…"

**oo**OO**oo**

_**'Sortilegios Weasley'. Callejón Diagón. Londres**_

"Fred, marca en el calendario el día 24 de junio como el único día de nuestra vida en la que nuestro hermano Percy nos va a hacer inmensamente felices." Dijo George, encantando la carta de las palomitas tiesas como estacas, transformándola en un Vociferador. Se la mandó a Fred, con un rápido movimiento de varita.

"Estoy deseando que llegue ese día." Fred dio un golpecito al Vociferador.

"_¡¡¡YA S'AN CASAOOO, YA S'AN CASAOOO!!!"_

Chilló a pleno pulmón a modo de barítono la carta-convertida-en-Vociferador, con la cara de Percy en sus formas.

"¿Crees que con uno será suficiente?" preguntó George, pensativo.

"No. Creo que no. Percy querrá que todos sus amiguitos del Ministerio se enteren de la boda."

"Y todo Londres."

"Lo hacemos por él. Menos mal que estamos ahí para cuidar esos detalles." Contestó Fred.

"Por cierto, no permiten magia." Comentó George con gesto casual, agitando la varita y multiplicando el Vociferador por cincuenta.

"_¡¡¡YA S'AN CASAOOO, YA S'AN CASAOOO!!!"_

Gritaron al unísono los Vociferadores, después de otro movimiento de Fred.

"Oh. No me digas… Eso es una verdadera tragedia…" dijo entre risas Fred.

**oo**OO**oo**

_**La Madriguera. Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon.**_

"¡Ay Ginny, qué ilusión me hace, una boda mágica, como la de Bill y Fleur!" chilló Hermione, con el sobre sin abrir.

"Sí, sí… igualita. Abre el sobre, guapa, que te vas a llevar una sorpresa."

Hermione Granger abrió el sobre, esperando que saltaran luces y anunciara la noticia, con ojos brillantes.

"Bueno, si lo dices por el papel, es que han hecho una mezcla muy… eh… interesante de estilos muggle y mágicos…"

Su expresión se cambió radicalmente, en cuanto leyó la invitación.

"Uh… esto… es..." tartamudeó Hermione.

"¿Un asco?"

"Más bien _muggle_… ¿Con quién vas a ir, Ginny?"

"Con Harry, claro. ¿Y tú?"

"Pues… buena pregunta. Ron va con Lavender. Yo iré… agh…"

"_Bien, dos meses para encontrar una pareja. Ponte las pilas ya Hermione…"_

**oo**OO**oo**

"¿Por qué me hace esto siempre?" Molly Weasley estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina de La Madriguera, con un pañuelo los ojos, llorando desesperada, la carta abierta delante. "Siempre haciéndome la vida complicada, dándome disgustos… ¡Ni Fred o George me han causado tantos dolores de cabeza…!"

Arthur Weasley recogió el papel-imitación-de-pergamino, y miraba encantado la invitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Esto de las palomitas… es como la magia muggle… ¿no te parece?. Qué bien pensado por Percy… A los muggles, les encantan las palomitas… las hacen aparecer de esos sombreros tan graciosos…" dijo casi para sí mismo, emocionado.

"…a ver…" Molly levantó la cara del pañuelo, sin dar muestras de haber oído palabra de su marido. Arthur inmediatamente cambió la expresión por una de absoluto enojo. "…qué he hecho para que… haga una boda tan… tan…"

"Hum… ¿tan _muggle_?"

"Mi madre, mi tía… nunca lo habrían entendido…" volvió a enterrar la cara en el pañuelo. "Sin magia… por favor… es como renegar otra vez de nosotros…"

Pero Arthur, como sus hijos gemelos, también veía la fecha con especial entusiasmo.

**oo**OO**oo**

**Un mes antes de la boda.**

_**'Túnicas para todas las Ocasiones de Madame Malkin'. Callejón Diagón. Londres**_

"No. No puedo ir, madre."

"Draco, deja de quejarte. Sabes que tu padre está encantado, asistirán muchos invitados del Ministerio." Contestó severamente Narcissa Malfoy, revisando la hilera de túnicas. "Sabes que tienes que representarnos, por muy muggle que sea la boda. Además, no sabemos si habrá fotógrafos cubriendo el enlace, así que tienes que asistir."

"Me moriré entre tanto muggle. Me dará un colapso, caeré en estado catatónico."

"No digas tonterías." Dijo ella, examinando algunas túnicas de color gris perla. "Estas son muy bonitas, y adecuadas para la época."

Draco suspiró con enojo.

**oo**OO**oo**

"No me lo puedo creer Ginny. Haré el ridículo. Todo el mundo está ya comprometido a ir con alguien. Ya se ha encargado la petarda de Penélope de poner una boda_ por parejitas._ Seré la de… _oh, tú eres la amiga solterona de los novios._" Dijo, imitando la voz de su tía abuela.

"Vaya, Granger. _La_ _amiga solterona de los novios_." Dijo una voz burlona detrás de Ginny y Hermione.

"Vaya, _el amigo desubicado-como-un-pulpo-en-un-garaje-en-una-boda-muggle_. Estoy deseando de que te echen el paquete de arroz directo a tu cabezota." Respondió ella con indignación. "Es más, voy a llevar yo mi propio paquete de arroz SOS..."

Ginny, que estaba curioseando entre los vestidos, se giró con una expresión perpleja. Narcissa estaba al fondo buscando más túnicas dignas para la ocasión.

"¿De qué cojones hablas?" respondió él, mirándola como si hubiese perdido la razón.

"Que estoy deseando que llegue la boda. Allí nos veremos." dijo ella, inspeccionando con tranquilidad los vestidos para invitadas a bodas mágicas. Ginny estaba mirando cautelosa un vestido rosa, que sentaría fatal a su pelo cobrizo, pero que tenía la capacidad de cambiar a tonos violáceos.

"¡¡Espera, Granger!!" gritó él, con un matiz de… temor… en su voz. "¿Hay cosas que debo saber de las bodas… muggle?" dijo él, con especial repugnancia.

"'_Algo_' no. Más bien _todo_."

"Vale. Un trato. Yo soy tu pareja, tú no te separas de mi en la boda."

"¿Y yo en qué gano, so listo?"

"Vamos, vamos, Granger, no digas chorradas… ganas que irías con el invitado más guapo del convite."

"Y el más ignorante." Contestó ella, continuando su tranquila inspección.

"¿Aceptas, o no?"

"Está bien."

"Una condición. Nada de meterme mano." Añadió Malfoy.

"El sentimiento es mutuo. Mi condición: Salir corriendo, y digo literalmente, ante la presencia de estos personajes: Cho Chang. Roger Davies. Blaise Zabini. Pansy Parkinson. Crabbe. Goyle. Qué diablos… de cualquier Slytherin del presente, pasado y futuro."

"¿Me estás diciendo que la mesa del banquete será de… Gryffindors?" preguntó él, como si acabara de beber agua estancada.

"O son Gryffindors, o te colocamos en la de las tías muggles de Penélope. De las solteronas. Seguro que esas sí que estarían encantadas de meterte mano, con o sin condiciones previas…" le respondió con risas Ginny.

Malfoy tenía la cara gris de horror.

Al no ver ningún vestido de su gusto, Ginny y Hermione se fueron hacia la puerta.

"Y por cierto, si vas con túnica de mago no te dejarán ni entrar en la Iglesia. Chaooo…" dijo, agitando la mano mientras salía por la puerta con Ginny.

**oo**OO**oo**

* * *

_**N/A 2:**__ el arroz SOS es un clásico de las bodas… El arroz blanco, de toda la vida, que tiran los invitados cuando salen los novios de la iglesia (o juzgado o ayuntamiento si es ceremonia civil). Que tirado con más ganas, puede hacer casi daño… XD no digamos, el paquete de kilo que Hermione pretende que le caiga a Malfoy en plena cabeza rubia… y cuando Fred y George se enteren de arrojar arroz al novio…_

_De modo que por ahora tenemos: periodistas, elegir modelazos para la ocasión (no muggles), y ese checklist de Penélope._

_Bueno espero que te haya gustado, me ha servido para olvidarme un poco de Horrocruxes_

_¿Continúo?_


	2. Damas y damo de honor

_**N/A:**__ Muchas gracias por la acogida del primer capítulo, me ha hecho muy feliz saber que antiguos lectores/as habéis venido por aquí y los demás le habéis dado un voto de confianza. Es sólo un pequeño capítulo que anticipa lo que se avecina… tengo ganas de empezar la ceremonia y ese banquete… ¡sed pacientes!_

_Gracias a todas/os por vuestros comentarios__**: Erea, Adi Felton, CrisBlack, OrdendelFenix, Mineth, XKelidaX, LunaGoodLove, Heredrha, Goi Izarra, blackstarshine, Aleh, Calipso, Juneau Minnet, Cl4R174, BarbaraNakamura, Nicole Daidouji, melaniablack, mimig2**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Damas y damo de honor**

**Dieciocho días antes de la boda.**

_**Apartamento de Percy Weasley. Londres.**_

"_Mivi_… anda… dime por qué te quieres casar conmigo… anda… dímelo otra vez…"

Percy se retiró las gafas y la miró con el mismo aire de entendido con el que revisaba los diámetros de calderos homologados en su puesto del Ministerio.

"_Cari…_ porque eres muy guapa y eres la mujer de mi vida."

"Tonto… lo dices por decir…"

"Por favor, _cari._ Me voy a casar con la bruja más extraordinaria de la historia de la magia."

"Te quiero mucho, _mivi._"

"No, yo mucho más."

"No, yo más."

"¿Iguales?"

Penélope sonrió.

"Bueno, vale. Iguales." Se incorporó. "Uy, se me hace tarde, tengo que ir a la prueba del vestido de las damas de honor. _Mivi _te van a encantar… es como… ay… ¡no puedo decírtelo!"

Penélope dio unos saltitos en el mismo sitio que Percy encontró adorables.

"Ginny no quiso ser dama de honor ¿verdad?"

"Ay… no me lo recuerdes. Estoy muy ofendida con tu hermana." Dijo ella, con la barbilla alzada. "Es un día precioso para todas, y no quiso…"

"Menos mal que soy el único cuerdo de mi familia. Tenía esperanzas en Ginny, pero tanto contacto con Potter y su entorno, que ha acabado por trastornarla." Se colocó las gafas, y continuó leyendo El Profeta. "Da igual, me preocupa más la novia, no las damas de honor."

Se dieron uno, dos, tres, cuatro besos antes de que Penélope se fuera.

**oo**OO**oo**

_**ProDamas, (su boda de ensueño). Oxford Street. Londres.**_

Hélène, Mary Jenny y Mary Sue estaban en la tienda donde se iban a probar los trajes.

"Chicas, chicas, chicas… les he pedido que os muestren los vestidos, y luego vosotras elegís. Pero seguro que os gusta el que tengo en la cabeza, y que pega tanto con el vestido de mamá."

Hélène, la hermana muggle de Penélope, abrió la boca.

"¡No…!... ay qué suerte _Oppie_… ¡ya sé, ya sé, ya sé cuál es!" imitó a la perfección los saltitos adorables de Penélope.

Mary Jenny era la prima de Hélène y Penélope. Alta, morena, curvilínea, con los ojos violetas. A su lado, Mary Sue, la mejor amiga de Penélope, rubia, alta, delgada, de ojos verdes que casi cambiaban a color avellana cuando llegaba el otoño. Si no fuera porque era muggle, cualquiera diría que llevaba sangre de Veela en sus venas.

Primer vestido: Una falda tubo, en tonos rosa pastel.

"¡Auuu… _Oppie_…!" se quejó Mary Sue. "Yo con esto no puedo andar… y eso que me sienta como un guante."

"_Mary S_… pareces una geisha cuando andas… dando esos pasitos." Dijo con retintín Mary Jenny.

"_Mary J_… si tú intentaras meterte en este vestido lo único que harás será parecer una morcillita. Con esas caderas que tienes."

"Perdona, _Mary S_… es que yo tengo _curvas_, como Sophia Loren, no como tú, que tienes el tipo sosísimo de Gwyneth Paltrow."

Mary Sue echó la melena rubia a la espalda de un manotazo, y se dirigió al probador.

"Claro, claro… ahora se dice que tener _celulitis_ es tener el tipo de Sophia Loren." Dijo, echando la cortina.

Penélope sonrió con gusto. Estaba en babia.

"Ya sabía yo que no os iba a convencer ese modelo..." Dio unas palmaditas en el aire, para atraer la atención de las dependientas. Que, dicho sea de paso, la miraban con una ceja enarcada. "¡Otro!"

Segundo vestido: Hélène salió de su probador con un traje de telas rosas… vaporosas… pero tenía tantas capas de velo que las transparencias eran inexistentes.

"_Oppie_… parezco un algodón de azúcar… ¡no me gusta nada!" se quejó su hermana. "¿Dónde está ese traje que recuerda al que llevó mamá…?"

Penélope empujó a su hermana dentro del probador para que se lo quitara.

Tercer vestido.

Mary Jenny salió del su probador, toda vestida de rosa palo. En la cabeza lucía una pamela de la que salía un gran lazo de color fucsia, que se enlazaba en el mentón. Pero el vestido, rosa palo con detalles fucsia en el lazo en la cintura, en las mangas abombadas y el volante del final de la falda… que era además igual de abombada que las mangas.

"_Oppie…_" dijo Mary Jenny. "Este traje es igual que…"

"¡¡¡Sí!!!" chilló emocionada Penélope. "¡¡¡El de Escarlata O'Hara!!! Es una boda tan tradicional, pero he querido añadir mi toque _original._"

Hélène salió del probador y dio un chillido, dando saltitos en el sitio.

A eso, Mary Sue también salió del suyo, y al ver el vestido tan… voluminoso… también se puso a dar saltitos, dando gritos como Hélène.

Penélope y Mary Jenny se unieron a la fiesta de saltitos y grititos.

Las dependientas se miraban unas a otras. Sin una sonrisa en la cara.

"No es por nada, a mi me parece que se ha puesto una campana rosa." Susurró una de las dependientas.

**oo**OO**oo**

"_Granger: _

_Necesito saber qué coño es un "esmoquin"._

_Mi madre piensa que es una especie de saltimbanqui con cascabeles. _

_Y que lanza pelotas al aire._

_No pienso ir disfrazado de payaso muggle a la boda. Soy un Malfoy. _

_Tengo a la prensa detrás de mi._

_Por cierto, si tú te disfrazas también de esmoquin ya sería el colmo._

_DM._

_PD: borra esa sonrisa de tu cara. Odio esa sonrisa de "sé cosas que tú no sabes."_

**oo**OO**oo**

_**Almacenes Harrod's. Knightsbridge. Londres**_

Hermione Granger estaba en la puerta de los almacenes Harrods junto a Ron y Ginny Weasley, Harry.

"¿Se puede saber cuándo va a aparecerse el oxigenado?" preguntó harto Ron, mirando con sumo interés el ir y venir del tráfico.

"Se estará tiñendo las raíces." Dijo Harry, apoyado con aburrimiento en el escaparate. A él ver una calle muggle no le producía ningún tipo de seguridad.

"Allí viene…"

Al fondo, aparecía un Draco Malfoy, vestido de los pies a la cabeza de negro riguroso. Pero venía rodeado de periodistas magos, todos con plumas aleteando alegremente en pergaminos. Los muggles que pasaban se quedaron mirando con curiosidad.

Malfoy se detuvo en la calle, con un gesto aparentemente disgustado por la presión.

"¿Es cierto que se va a casar usted?"

"¿Quién es la novia?"

"Dicen que es la sobrina de Celestina Warbeck, y que ella cantará en la boda. ¿Puede confirmarlo?"

"¿Es cierto que va a hacer una ceremonia estilo muggle, para ser más original"

"¿Cuál es su color favorito?"

"Sr. Malfoy, lo que más interesa a nuestros lectores. ¿Qué tono de hechizo utiliza para el cabello?. ¿Platino unicornio, o resplandor lunar?"

"¡Mira, mamá, Beckham!" Chilló un niño muggle, apuntando a Malfoy con el dedo.

"Yo creo que esto es la cámara oculta esa." Susurró una señora a otra, con un bolso colgado del antebrazo.

"A mi me parece que ahora saldrán a promocionar algo… una peli o algo…" decía una señora a su marido.

Hermione y Harry miraban con la boca abierta el espectáculo que se había formado.

Draco levanto las manos, para imponer orden.

"Por favor, por favor, compostura. No voy a hacer declaraciones. Tan sólo vengo a comprobar unos detalles nimios para la boda de un conocido. No es mi boda, y no tengo más comentarios que hacer."

Pasó de largo y se presentó en la puerta de los almacenes.

Clicó los dedos al grupo de estupefactos compañeros.

"Vamos, vamos, que no tengo todo el día."

**oo**OO**oo**

"Este corte es mucho más moderno y es el último grito, con la pajarita blanca" dijo la atenta dependienta a Ron y Malfoy, que miraban el traje con recelo.

"Potter, tú qué color vas a llevar en la pajarota"

"_Pajarita._ Y será negra, soy un clásico de la elegancia." Dijo con burla.

"Vale." Se giró a la dependienta. "Quiero todas las pajarotas blancas para mi. A mi cuenta."

La dependienta lo miró con la boca entreabierta y las cejas enarcadas.

"¿Có… mo dice?"

Malfoy plantó una bolsa de una tela que recordaba al raso, de azul brillante, sobre el mostrador."

"Ahí tiene, 750 galleones."

La dependienta enarcó una ceja y miró de reojo al resto del grupo. Ron estaba boquiabierto. Ginny miraba de hito en hito a la cajera y a Hermione. Harry se contuvo la risa con la mano. Y Hermione cerró los ojos como si hiciera un gran esfuerzo por no gritar."

Hermione retiró discretamente la bolsa y sacó su visa.

"Sólo una pajarita blanca, por favor."

"¿¿Cómo que _una_??"

Hermione sonrió con cara de circunstancia a la cajera.

"Discúlpelo… es extranjero… no está muy habituado…"

"¡¡NO SOY EXTRANJERO!!"

Hermione.

"Ya lo sé. Eres un _Malfoy._ Nos lo has recordado unas cuatrocientas veces en la hora y media que llevas aquí."

**oo**OO**oo**

"Ha sido una experiencia repugnante." Dijo Malfoy con la bolsa del esmoquin colgando del hombro. "Y este traje es lo más feo que he visto en mi vida."

"Bueno… veamos… creo que lo siguiente será quedar para la ceremonia." Propuso Ginny.

"¿Y la despedida de soltero?" preguntó Ron.

"Ron¿tú de verdad piensas ir a la despedida de _solteros_? Porque se proponen cenar a la luz de la luna en el embarcadero junto al Támesis."

Malfoy rodó los ojos.

"Si yo voy a esa despedida, me arrojo al Támesis." Bostezó. "Es el día 24 a las 18h. Os quiero ver en la puerta de la Inglesa a las 17.30h"

"Es una Iglesia, idiota." Dijo Harry.

"Pues eso he dicho, caracortada."

"¿Y por qué cuando digas tú?" preguntó Ron indignado.

"¡Basta!" gritó Ginny. "Está bien, allí a las 17.30h. Y sed puntuales."

**oo**OO**oo**

* * *

_**N/A 2:**__ Lo dicho, es adelantarme a lo que se avecina. Todavía no hemos puesto en marcha la banda sonora. Esto es sólo el aperitivo. Ahora empieza la boda con la ceremonia en la "inglesa"._

_Veamos qué tal las reacciones ante esos vestidos tipo Scarlett O'Hara… qué tal en la Iglesia… el momentito foto… el arroz… Y por supuesto, nuestros gemelos preferidos._

_Gracias por leer… ¿comentarios?_


	3. La llegada del novio

_**N/A: **__Esto está planteado como que ya terminaron Hogwarts hace tiempo. No tiene que ver con lo que sucede en el Deathly Hallows… Que por cierto ya he terminado. _

_Tranquilidad, no hay ni un solo spoiler. ¿Qué pasó entonces con Voldemort en este fic? Pues imagino que Mary Sue o Mary Jenny lo mataron, con esos superpoderes que tienen, aunque sean muggles._

_Creo que no funcionan las alertas en FFnet... ¬¬'_

_Gracias por vuestros comentarios __**Kazumi Black, Goi Izarra, Isa Malfoy27, Cl4R174, Sigfried Jenovian, Adi Felton, OrdendelFenix, melaniablack, mimig2, LunaGoodLove, CrisBlack, AnónimaHeredrha, BarbaraNakamura**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Llegada del novio**

"¡Joder,_ Junior_, quédate quieto, que va a salir movida la puta foto!"

Draco Malfoy observaba con la cara desencajada un grupo de chicos muggles, haciéndose una foto y diciéndose que no se movieran.

_"¿Qué mierda de foto es una en la que se quedan quietos?"_

Desvió la mirada harto de observar a la pandilla de muggles más idiotas que había tenido la desgracia de tener a cinco metros de él.

_"¿Qué parte de 'quedamos a las 17.30h' no han entendido esos Gryffindors de los...?"_

"Coño, que me caigo." Dijo uno, tambaleándose.

El grupo de cinco impresentables se cayó al suelo, arrastrándose los unos a los otros.

Carcajada general.

"¡Serás capullo!. ¡Que estaba de estreno!. ¡Ya me has jodido el traje!" chilló uno de entre la montaña. "¡Qué soy el hermano de la novia!. ¡Y si no triunfo esta noche, haré el ridículo!"

"¡Pero si ni siquiera te ha dado tiempo a pillar un ciego, joder Telemachus!" murmuró otro, aparentemente disgustado.

_"¿Quién coño puede poner a su hijo 'Telemachus'?"_

"Malfoy."

Draco no pudo apartar la mirada del grupo que se tomaba fotos. Unos segundos después se giró y vio a Granger, que llevaba un vestido de color vino con un echarpe en tonos plateados.

"¿No podías haberte alisado esa maraña de pelo?" gruñó él. "Ni siquiera para los grandes acontecimientos, y viniendo de mi brazo. Qué va a decir ahora en _Corazón de Bruja_… Si es que tenía que haberle pedido a mi lechuza que me acompañara…"

"¿Tú eres tonto o te entrenas?. Es mi pelo, y no voy a alisármelo para asistir a una estúpida boda. Así que hazte a la idea de que el recogido me favorece, que voy muy guapa y el vestido me sienta genial."

"Granger, el vestido ni siquiera es especialmente escotado..."

"Qué pena." Hermione ni siquiera miraba a su compañero, estaba asomada a lo lejos buscando alguna cara familiar.

"Granger…" dijo Draco, mirando con espanto al grupúsculo de muggles que todavía estaban incorporándose para hacer el tercer intento de foto "fija". "La pajarota me molesta el cuello."

"Hmmm…" dijo ella, sin prestarle mucha atención.

"Granger... ¿ésos se hacían una foto y no podían moverse?"

"¿Y qué?" preguntó ella haciéndole menos caso que a los energúmenos de la fotito, mientras estiraba el cuello para ver si llegaba alguien conocido.

Draco la miró como si ella fuese tan retrasada como los idiotas esos, que estaba de pie gritando al que llevaba la cámara.

"¡¡¡PAAAA-TAAAAA-TAAAAAAA!!!"

Malfoy sintió que toda la clase y aristocracia de la sangre pura no era una moda pasajera: era una verdad universal. La sangre muggle era un paso atrás en la evolución de la especie humana. ¿Qué clase de estupidez acababan de soltar cuando habían hecho esa foto?

"_¿Patata?... ¡¡¿¿¿PATATA???!!... ¿¿¿Se hacen una foto gritando "patata"???"_

Hermione creyó ver la melena pelirroja de Ginny, vestida en tonos ocres, acompañada de la figura alta y morena de Harry. Saludó con el brazo para señalar que se habían visto.

"Ay, Malfoy. Deberías haber ido a Estudios Muggle,.." murmuró ella ausentemente, respondiendo al saludo.

Ginny y Harry se acercaron finalmente a Draco y Hermione.

"¡Qué guapa vas, Hermione!"

"Gracias… tú también."

"Lo malo es este vestidito que no permite ni un bolsillo." Dijo ella mirándose el traje que llevaba puesto. "Y este bolsito…" dijo, señalando un diminuto bolsito que colgaba de su muñeca. "No sé cómo las muggles se apañan para llevar cualquier cosa dentro. Al final he hecho trampa y lo he encantado para que dentro quepa alguna cosa más."

Draco miraba el cielo, claramente disgustado y aburrido por la compañía y por el evento en sí.

"Granger…"

Hermione rodó los ojos. Y suspiró.

"¿Qué te pasa ahora?"

"Que aprieta esta cosa en el cuello. No me deja respirar." Dijo, señalándose la pajarita blanca.

"Pues te aguantas. Tienes que llevarla puesta, al menos en la iglesia." Dijo ella, rebuscando en su diminuto bolso de tonos plateados, y sacando un espejito, comprobando el estado de su peinado.

Harry ocultó su sonrisa con dificultad.

"¿Y por qué en la _inglesa_?"

"Por respeto."

"Vale. Respeto. ¿A quién coño estoy respetando, al idiota de Percy Weasley, o a su novia muggle?"

"A ellos también, sí", murmuró con indiferencia Hermione, mientras se colocaba una de las horquillas del pelo mirándose en el espejo.

"¡Bien, bien, bien!" gritaron Fred y George, que llegaban con sendos esmoquin, pero uno con pajarita negra, el otro con pajarita azul marino. George, con la pajarita negra, traía una bolsa debajo del brazo.

"George... ¿qué llevas ahí?" preguntó Harry. "No... me lo digas." dijo, arrepintiéndose al instante.

"Ah... Harry, ya has preguntado. Esto..." dijo George, palpando la bolsa. "...es para una boda muggle. Hemos leído y aprendido de bodas muggle. Vamos a cumplir la tradición."

"¡Arroz Veloz!" dijo Fred. "En cuanto pise la salida de la iglesia el arroz saldrá encantado de la vida a desearles un próspero matrimonio" exclamó entusiasmado Fred. Ambos se giraron cuando vieron a lo lejos a su antiguo equipo de quidditch en Gryffindor: Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Oliver Wood y Alicia Spinnet, acompañados del comentarista de los partidos Lee Jordan, viejo amigo de los gemelos.

"Ahora si nos disculpáis..." dijo George.

"Vamos a saludar a los mejores jugadores de Quidditch que han pasado por Hogwarts." Dijo Fred.

"En Slytherin me temo que no pasó ninguno…" siguió George, haciendo una reverencia a Malfoy, que rodó los ojos.

"¿Qué tienen preparado tus hermanos?" susurró temerosa Hermione a Ginny.

"Ni idea." respondió Ginny, pero sonrió burlonamente. "Pero sea lo que sea, me encantará..."

"Me aburro" comentó Draco.

"Voy a saludarlos también" dijo Harry con una sonrisa, echando a andar hacia el grupo de Gryffindors.

"Voy contigo" dijo Ginny.

Hermione iba a ir también pero...

_FLASH _

_FLASH _

_FLASH _

_FLASH _

_FLASH _

_FLASH _

_FLASH_

Hermione y Draco se vieron rodeados por una horda de ansiosos periodistas magos, mientras intentaban parpadear para ver algo, deslumbrados ante tanta luz.

Draco sin embargo se recobró enseguida y miraba ufano a los periodistas. Ya no parecía tan aburrido. Entre ellos, incluso Rita Skeeter. Hermione rodó los ojos.

"¡¡¡Señor Malfoy, señor Malfoy!!! Sólo unas preguntas por favor"

"¡Señor Malfoy, por favor, nos puede confirmar los rumores de embarazo de su novia?"

"_¿Novia?. ¿Cuál novia?. ¿No se referirán a mi?"_ se preguntó para sí Hermione.

"¿Para cuándo la fecha de boda?" preguntó uno en la cara de una horrorizada Hermione.

"Señor Malfoy¿de verdad ha cortado la relación que mantuvo con Christine Bullstrode?"

"¿Cómo se ha tomado la ruptura?"

"¿Es cierto que pasaron la luna de miel en un bungalow junto a la Riviera?"

"Espere... ¿qué… qué… luna de miel...?" murmuró Hermione.

"¡¡Ah, se escaparon!!" todos los periodistas empezaron a tomar notas rápidamente. Las plumas agitándose con alegría sobre sus cuardernitos de notas. "¡¡Excelente, qué romántico!!"

"¿Cómo se ha tomado sus padres la escapada? Esperamos declaraciones de Lucius Malfoy, por supuesto, pero su opinión también es interesante..."

"¿Señorita Granger, puede darnos su opinión sobre '_El Código Banshee'_?

"¿Van a tomar ideas para realizar su propia boda muggle?"

"¿Qué tal se lleva con su suegra?"

"¿Cómo la llama 'Narcissa', 'Cissa', o 'mamá'?"

"Señorita Granger, Viktor Krum ha declarado a los medios deportivos búlgaros que todavía guarda un hermoso recuerdo de Hogwarts. Eso es una clara referencia a usted¿qué tiene qué responderle?"

Malfoy miraba a los periodistas con una ceja enarcada.

Hermione se llevó la mano al puente de su nariz, y a apartar la mano para gritar y echar de allí a esos caníbales del periodismo mágico, vio que a lo lejos se presentaba una limusina... blanca, y larga. Abrió la boca de par en par, ignorando el acoso y derribo de la prensa rosa.

_"¿Quién viene en semejante horterada?"_

Efectivamente, no sólo era el colmo del derroche y de las apariencias, sino que en el capó delantero había un corazón hecho de rosas de color rosa, atravesado por una flecha de rosas rojas.

_"¿Encima no saben que el rosa y el rojo no pegan?"_

Del vehículo surgió Molly Weasley, sin duda confundida por el uso del manillar de la puerta, mientras Percy salía ufano del vehículo, como si fuese la única persona en el mundo que supiese utilizar el picaporte de un coche.

"Oh. Mira, mamá. Periodistas. Ya sabía yo que mi puesto en el Ministerio iba a atraer la atención de la prensa." Se alisó el traje y tosió levemente para aclarar la voz.

"¡Molly, querida!" Arthur se aproximó de entre los invitados y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su mujer y la miró sonriente. Llevaba puesto un esmoquin y un sombrero de copa, algo que daba al conjunto una curiosa combinación. "Venir en una _golosina_ muggle… qué ilusión te habrá hecho..."

Molly no quiso responderle.

"¡Percy, hijo, los invitados están…!"

Pero Percy tenía toda su atención puesta en el grupo de periodistas acosando a preguntas a Draco y Hermione. Se acercó a ellos con su aire de Prefecto de Hogwarts.

"Ejem, ejem… señoras, señores, les agradezco que hayan venido, fotos no, fotos no…"

Pero los periodistas ni se dieron la vuelta. Percy parpadeó un par de veces.

Un periodista se dio la vuelta y lo miró de arriba abajo.

"¿Y tú quién eres?"

Pero antes de que Percy abriera la boca, Arthur se aproximó llevando del brazo a un sorprendido cartero.

"¡Percy!. ¡Mira qué suerte, un cartero viene a traerte una carta en persona!" Percy volvió a mirar estupefacto.

"¡¡Y ya les he dicho que no, no pienso decirles si prefiero vainilla o chocolate!!" gritó al fondo Hermione.

Percy extrajo la carta. Arthur conversaba entusiasmado con el cartero, que estaba pensando en salir de allí con discreción.

"¿Sabe? Qué profesión más interesante tiene usted. Nosotros normalmente usamos lechuzas para entregar el correo… salvo en el Ministerio, ya sabe que las lechuzas son rápidas pero muy sucias…"

El pobre cartero no sabía bien qué responderle a un señor que iba vestido de esmoquin y tenía puesto un sombrero de copa.

"Oh… el sombrero… jeje…" dijo Arthur, sacándoselo de su pelirroja cabeza. "Le voy a confesar algo." Susurró confidencialmente. "Ya que usted no está invitado… una lástima, tiene aspecto de divertirse en las bodas muggle. Voy a intentar hacer un truquito de magia en la boda… magia muggle."

El cartero asintió con una forzada sonrisa… pensando que era el pobre tío loco del novio… con una extraña querencia por los _bagels_.

"Sí… eh… que tenga un buen día." El cartero salió de allí corriendo.

"Voy a asesinar a Fred y George, padre, madre." Dijo Percy, con aire ofendido y muy indignado.

"_Percy:_

_No me caso contigo. No te quiero. Y eres aburrido como un gusarajo dándose un banquete de lechuga._

_Penélope."_

Afortunadamente para los gemelos, Percy fue arrollado por los invitados, casi todos de la familia de Penélope.

Mientras tanto, los periodistas parecieron darse por vencidos, (o quedar satisfechos, lo cual era más terrorífico).

"¿Cómo aguantas eso todos los días?" preguntó Hermione. "Son unos pesados…"

"Porque tengo mucha clase y tengo que llevar la fama con la dignidad que me caracteriza. Además, mis fans me adoran." Dijo él, guiñando un ojo a un grupo de invitadas quinceañeras.

"¡¡¡Me lo ha guiñado a mi!!!"

"¡¡¡Mentira!!!"

"Saca el móvil, hazle una foto, pero que no se dé cuenta."

Hermione contuvo la risa. Las groupies eran tan discretas como Hagrid en un desfile de modelos.

_Clic._

"¡¡Ya se la he hecho!!"

"Pero si sólo se le ve de perfil…"

"¡Da igual!"

Draco se volvió a girar para ponerse de frente y fingiendo no darse cuenta, dejó que le hicieran una foto.

"Eres un creído."

"Eso lo dices porque no tienes un club de fans que te adore" dijo él mientras lanzaba una sonrisa al grupo de admiradoras.

"¿Para qué quiero un grupo de adolescentes que piensa que soy lo mejor del mundo? Ya sé que soy lo mejor del mundo, tú necesitas que te lo recuerden continuamente." Resopló. "Eres la viva estampa de Lockhart. No me extraña que tu madre se llame Narcissa… os va en la sangre..."

Tonks y Lupin se acercaron a ellos. Draco ni los prestó atención, seguía volviendo locas a las chiquillas, que no se atrevían a acercarse y sólo soltaban risitas.

"¡Voy a poner su foto en la carpeta de apuntes!" susurró una, tan alto que se enteraron hasta en Piccadilly Circus.

"¡Yo voy a escribir una historia sobre él, en la que se enamora de mi!"

Hermione rodó los ojos. Qué día más largo iba a ser…

"¡Hola Hermione, qué tal todo!" dijo Tonks alegremente. Llevaba un vestido de colores bastante extravagante, pero no desentonaba con el rosa chicle del cabello. Lupin a su lado parecía un poco incómodo con el esmoquin, pero Hermione, habituada a verlo con ropa más descuidada, la verdad es que tenía muy buen aspecto.

Las niñas tuvieron que volver con sus padres, de mala gana. Draco se giró y dio un respingo horrorizado cuando vio tanto color en el cabello y vestido de su prima.

Harry, Ginny y los gemelos se acercaron tras saludar a los antiguos miembros de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

"¡Tonks!" dijo Fred alegremente. "¿Para cuándo vuestra boda?"

Tonks se rió y se encogió de hombros.

"Algún día, algún día."

"¿Cómo se supone que te tendremos que llamar cuando te cases?. _¿"Lupin"?_" preguntó George con interés.

"¿'Tonks-Lupin'?" preguntó Fred.

Hermione, Harry y Ginny sonrieron.

"¿Sólo Nymphadora?"

"Os voy a colgar de los pulgares si seguís por ahí…" gruñó ella medio en broma, medio en serio.

"¡¡¡Qué ya llegan!!" gritó una voz.

Percy echó a correr hacia la iglesia, arrancándole casi el brazo a su madre.

"¿Y Ron, no viene?"

"¡¡Sí!!" gritó Ron, que venía sofocado arrastrando detrás a su compañera. "Nos perdimos un poco…" Lavender llevaba un vestido azul brillante, de falta voluminosa y corte palabra de honor, y parecía igual de acalorada.

Entraron en la iglesia apresuradamente.

**oo**OO**oo**

* * *

_**N/A 2:**__ Los Black siguen la tradición de llamar a los miembros de su familia por estrellas y constelaciones: Andrómeda, Bellatrix, Sirius, Regulus, Orion, Cygnus, Draco… Bueno, los muggles Clearwater llaman a sus hijos por nombres homéricos o de mitos griegos: Penélope, Telemachus, Hélène (versión "redicha" del vulgar Helen en inglés…). Nombres bastante fuera de lugar._

_En el próximo, la ceremonia en una iglesia… esa entrada espectacular con los vestiditos de las damas… el sermón… _

_Pues si te apetece, dime qué tal dándole al GO... (y si quieres comentar el Deathly Hallows, por favor no lo hagas a través del review... por respeto a otros lectores/as)_


	4. La ceremonia

_**N/A:**__ Muchas gracias por vuestros ánimos y vuestras risas... es como si las tuviera delante: __**Erea; LunaGoodLove; xpia; Laia Bourne Black; Heredrha; oromalfoy; BarbaraNakamura; kazumi black; Goi Izarra; melaniablack; blackstarshine; mimig2**_

_Voy a partir del punto de vista de ceremonia católica, que es mucho más "tradicional" que una ceremonia anglicana o protestante. Los libros de JKR nunca mencionan la religión, (algún "gracias a Dios") así que voy a partir de la base de que los magos son, cuando menos, agnósticos. _

_**Muy importante: **__No parodio la fe cristiana__, sino en la __extrañeza__ que provoca presenciar una __ceremonia__ para alguien ajeno a ella. En ningún caso la intención es ofender ni mofarme del sentimiento religioso, espero que veáis que la parodia no va por el rito religioso en sí, sino en las reacciones infantiles que provoca (me he basado en lo que a mi me sorprendía de niña)._

**oo**OO**oo**

_Para quien no tenga muy claro el "disfraz" de Dama de Honor que van a lucir las Mary Sues, Jennies y Hélènes de turno… adjunto fotografía de la inspiradora (sin espacios. Donde hay blanco imaginad rosa palo, y donde hay negro imaginad fucsia. Falta pamela, bolsito y parasol fucsias). http:// www. gwtw4ever. Com / FrontFull2. jpg _

_El "disfraz" de novia… ¬¬' tipo Scarlett O'Hara… ejem (sin espacios): http:// www. bellehavre. Com / images / fmwedding. jpg_

**oo**OO**oo**

* * *

**Capítulo 4. La Ceremonia**

"¡¡Estoy muy nervioso!!" chilló de pronto Percy, con un ataque de pánico. "¡Hoy me caso!... Qué nervios... Mamá¿estoy bien, el traje está correcto, no tengo ningún cartel en la espalda de Fred y George?"

Molly comprobó con calma la espalda de su hijo, y le aseguró que estaba muy guapo, que no tenía nada pegado en la espalda, y que la ceremonia iba a salir… bien.

Fred y George estaban a unos metros de Percy y Molly, mirando extrañamente pensativos a su hermano.

"Recuerdo algo que ha mencionado alguien…" comenzó Fred, chasqueando lo dedos, como si tratara de acordarse de algo. "¿Qué era…?"

"Algo que ha mencionado Percy sobre… ¿una boda?. ¿Puede ser?" recordó pensativo George, frotándose la barbilla en profunda meditación.

"¿Algo que comentó alguna vez hace un par de meses?" Fred agitó los brazos como si lo tuviera ya, muy nervioso. "¡¡Espera, espera, ya lo tengo!!"

"¡¡Sí!!. ¡Mencionó una boda alguna vez hace unas semanas!"

"¿O todos los días?"

"¡¡A todas horas!!" gritaron al tiempo. Percy los miraba con evidente reproche.

"Con vosotros ya hablaré después. Más os vale que no hagáis ninguna tontería… han acudido importantes miembros del Ministerio, y no podéis dejarme en ridículo."

"Vamos, vamos Percy… no necesitas nuestra ayuda para ponerte en ridículo, no seas modesto" contestó George, sacudiendo la mano con tranquilidad, mientras rodaba los ojos.

Percy resopló y tiró del brazo de su madre, ya que los invitados estaban entrando en la iglesia e intuía que Penélope estaba a punto de llegar.

**oo**OO**oo**

"¡¡¡Wiiiii!!!. ¡¡Ay qué nerviosa estoy!!" Hélène abrió la puerta de la limusina... rosa... que transportaba a su hermana y a su padre, mientras Mary Sue y Mary Jenny miraban a la cámara del fotógrafo oficial de la Iglesia. Éste intentaba buscar un hueco donde pudiera captar la imagen de la radiante novia saliendo con gracia y glamour del vehículo… rosa…

Lo malo es que las chicas que había disfrazado de Scarlett O'Hara no le permitían mucho espacio para sacar un trozo de novia.

"_¿Pero dónde han sacado tanta tela para un vestido de dama de honor?" _se preguntó el pobre fotógrafo, tratando de encontrar un hueco. Porque, efectivamente, las jovencitas habían recurrido a un voluminoso vestido rosa, con un enorme lazo a la espalda fucsia, mangas abombadas y pamela en la cabeza. Sin olvidar unos coquetos parasoles y bolsito-saquito a juego. Ambos de color fucsia.

"_Éstas se piensan que el Támesis es el Mississippi y que Londres recuerda a Tara…" _

Penélope salió del vehículo ayudada por su padre. Abrazó con dificultad a su hermana y mejores amigas… haciendo lo posible por acercar los rostros para darse los besos de buena suerte a pesar de los faldones.

"Ay… Estoy tan contenta…" suspiró, agarrando de las manos a sus amigas, mientras con la otra sostenía un enorme ramo de rosas amarillas y jazmines. Muy oloroso, por cierto. Susurró. "Hoy me caso…"

"Sí, hoy te casas…" le susurró Mary Sue, con lágrimas de emoción en sus ojos verdes-tirando-a-miel (el otoño estaba próximo).

"¡Qué felicidad!" susurró Mary Jenny a su lado, con lágrimas que resaltaban el increíble tono violeta de sus ojos.

"¿Por qué estamos susurrando todas?" susurró Hélène, en un sorprendente momento de lucidez entre tanta susurrante cursilería.

El fotógrafo, lo más educadamente posible, solicitó a las encantadoras señoritas vestidas de rosa que hicieran un poco de espacio para poder sacar alguna foto de la contrayente. Hélène se colocó detrás para ayudar con el velo… enorme velo lleno de bordados de flores. ¡Tan clásico…!. Mary Jenny y Mary Sue se colocaron delante, portando en sus manos un par de cajas con pétalos de rosas rojas y rosadas, abriendo la marcha.

"¡Los pajes!" chilló de pronto Penélope. "¿_Papaíto_, no vienen los pajes?"

"Sí, _cariñín_... están ahí..."

**oo**OO**oo**

Todos los invitados se pusieron de pie cuando escucharon por la megafonía la Marcha Nupcial…

"Qué cutre… parece que suena de un órgano _Yamaha_…" murmuró Hermione, con la nariz arrugada.

"No te entiendo nada…" respondió Draco. "¿Qué coño es un 'órgano Yam...'..." pero se quedó mudo del shock.

Por el pasillo entraron tres niños. Uno vestido como un soldado Napoleónico, llevaba un cojín fucsia con un cofrecito de madera encima.Y lazos, muchos lazos. Dejó asombrada a Hermione. Otra niña, a su lado, iba con un traje rosa con tutú y una varita plateada con una estrella al final. Debían de tener unos cinco años. Detrás, otro niño de unos tres años, vestido de Spiderman cerraba la comitiva. Hermione sospechó que salvo el niño soldado, que portaba las alianzas de la forma más cursi imaginable, los otros no estaban muy contentos con los trajes de paje... y al final se salieron con la suya. Pues muy bien. Un hada y un Spiderman.

Malfoy, mirando con curiosidad a los niños, temor y cierta repugnancia, murmuró: "Granger, dime que esto es una pesadilla… estoy rodeado de muggles en un sitio donde no puedo ni siquiera hablar y…"

"Si te sirve de consuelo, yo tampoco entiendo nada…" murmuró ella, mirando todavía al soldadito, el hada rosa y el Spiderman.

Pero se quedó sin palabras. Reaccionó al momento, mientras la Marcha seguía sonando estridentemente por la megafonía de la iglesia.

"…Y ahora se presenta en la iglesia una tarta de merengue rodeada de helados de fresa…" dijo Malfoy, contemplando a la blanca y radiante novia con una mezcla de estupor y espanto…

Porque Penélope no sólo se había rodeado de tres algodones de azúcar, sino que ella misma llevaba un voluminoso traje con un volante al final de la falda, mangas abultadas y un enorme velo que no permitía ni distinguir sus facciones.

El estrecho pasillo no parecía suficientemente ancho como para dejar pasar las cuatro faldas más amplias que Hermione había visto en su vida. El padre de Penélope la llevaba del brazo y caminaba con dificultad, intentando no pisarle ni el velo, ni el repulgo de la falda.

A su lado, Ginny soltaba risitas con Harry, que se ajustaba las gafas pensando que algo había mal en su graduación. No podía ser cierto, sus ojos le engañaban. Lavender, aferrada al brazo de Ron, estaba conteniendo unas carcajadas de forma poco discreta.

"¿Esa va a ser tu cuñada?" susurró Lavender a Ron.

Hermione miró entonces a Malfoy, que estaba pálido del shock.

"Qué novia más fea"

Hermione le dio un codazo para que se callara.

"¿Me puedo sentar ya?" susurró el, mirando la bóveda con aburrimiento, todos los invitados correctamente de pie en sus bancos.

"¡No! Quédate quietecito, ya te sentarás."

Malfoy torció el labio contrariado.

"Hay una imagen de un muerto ahí al fondo…"

"¡Cállate!" susurró ella. "No seas irreverente. ¡Y ponte erguido!"

El volvió a torcer el labio, y se cruzó de brazos.

"¡Y no te cruces de brazos!"

"¡Joder, esto no es una boda, esto es Azkaban!"

"_¡¡¡SSHHHH!!!" _

Hermione se giró y esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa. Intentó ignorar a Draco, que le recordaba a su primo Jimmy (de ocho años), cuando iba a este tipo de eventos. No se podía quedar ni calladito, ni quieto.

"Queridos hermanooos..." Se escuchó al sacerdote por los altavoces. "Nos hemos reunido aquí para presenciar la unión de este hombre y esta mujer en santo matrimonio…"

Malfoy bostezó.

**"_¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAVEEEEEEEEE MAARRIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAA!!!!"_**

El bostezo se cortó a la mitad. Hermione dio un respingo y miró hacia arriba, al coro. Joder… el Ave Maria de Schubert (típico en cualquier boda) solía ser mucho más discreto que los vozarrones que sonaban por la megafonía. Draco había dado un bote y observaba horrorizado el bafle a unos metros, y miraba como si esos cánticos fueran a anunciar el fin del mundo.

"…Sí… bueno…" continuó el sacerdote por la megafonía. "Como iba diciendo… vamos a unir a Penélope Clearwater y a Percival Weasley en santo matrimonio. ¿Estáis dispuestos a intercambiar vuestro juramento de lealtad y compromiso?"

**"¡¡¡SÍ!!!"**

Malfoy dio un respingo cuando escuchó semejante gritó por los altavoces. Hermione se llevó la mano a la frente, azorada. Percy pensaba que había que gritarle al micrófono para que se escuchara la voz por todo el templo.

"Podéis sentaros."

Malfoy murmuró un "por fin", y todos los invitados se sentaron en los bancos.

Una chica, con un vestido discreto de color verde claro subió al atril y leyó con voz ligeramente temblorosa.

"_Lectura del Cantar de los Cantares: La voz de mi Amado. Mirad: ya viene, saltando por los montes, brincando por las colinas; mi Amado es una gacela, es como un cervatillo. Mirad: se ha parado detrás de mi tapia; atisba por las ventanas, observa por las rejas. Mi Amado me habla así: "Levántate, Amada mía, hermosa mía…"_

Malfoy parpadeó desconcertado.

"¿Pero qué es esto?... No entiendo nada."

"¡Chitón!" le reprendió Hermione.

Otra chica, que había dado un golpe en la mano al tal Telemachus, el hermano de Penélope, que era su supuesto acompañante, subió a dar otra lectura. Era rubia, alta y de pelo corto y rizado, y llevaba un traje rojo Valentino que no estaba mal. Hermione torció la boca con cierta envidia. La rubia empezó su lectura:

"_Hermanos: aspiren a los dones de Dios más excelentes. Voy a mostrarles el camino mejor de todos. Aunque hablara las lenguas de los hombres y de los ángeles, si no tengo amor, no soy más que bronce…"_

Malfoy bostezó, pero recibió un codazo en las costillas que interrumpió tan sesudo acto.

"¡¡Eh…!!"

"¡Cállate, nos van a echar!" susurró disgustada Hermione.

"¡Esta boda es un tostón!"

"¡Cállate ya!. ¡Ten más respeto!"

"…_el amor e servicial y no tiene envidia; el amor no es presumido ni se envanece; no es mal educado ni egoísta; no se irrita ni guarda rencor; no se alegra con la injusticia, sino que goza con la verdad. Disculpa sin límites, cree sin límites, espera sin límites, soporta sin límites…"_

Draco sintió que los párpados se le caían.

"Qué originalidad en la elección de las lecturas…" murmuró Hermione. Pensaba que podrían haber escogido algún texto más interesante que el clásico de todas las bodas, la Carta de los Corintios…

De pronto, Draco volvió a dar un respingo.

**"_¡¡¡TE ADORAMOS SEÑOR!!!"_**

"¿Qué…?... ¿Qué pasa?..." murmuró Draco adormilado, mirando alrededor. Hermione rodó los ojos. Pues encima Malfoy va y se duerme. "Granger, esta boda es absolutamente insoportable…"

"Más bien es poco original… pero tienes que aguantar un poco."

"¿Cuánto falta?"

"Huh…" Hermione comprobó su reloj. "Unos cuarenta y un minutos."

"¿¿¿CÓMO???"

"_¡¡¡¡SSSSHHHH!!!" _Detrás de ellos les mandaban callar de nuevo. Hermione volvió a esbozar una sonrisa incómoda, y apretó el brazo de Malfoy con cuidado de no hacerle daño.

"Haz el favor de comportarte…" le dijo a Malfoy con los dientes apretados. "Nos van a echar…"

"Ojalá… si lo llego a saber…" murmuró él.

Hermione volvió a parpadear cuando escuchó _Blowin' in the Wind_ de Bob Dylan, pero con otra letra totalmente distinta. En vez de _"The answer my friend, is blowin' in the wind, the answer is blowin' in the wind", _escuchó...

"_Saber que vendrás, _

_Saber que estarás,_

_Partiendo a los pobres tu paaaan"_

Ginny y Lavender estaban con lágrimas en los ojos, por aguantar la risa. Harry miraba a Hermione desconcertado, y ella le devolvió la mirada. Habían visto alguna que otra ceremonia y esto era un tanto... inusual. Malfoy estaba a punto de dar un grito de desesperación. Ron estaba boquiabierto.

**oo**OO**oo**

Salvo por el hecho de que los amigotes muggle de Telemachus estaban fuera fumando y contándose chistes verdes, cuando llegó el momento de comulgar tan sólo se levantó la abuela Gertrude de Penélope, una tía abuela monja y la rubia pija que estaba con Telemachus.

"Mi padre ya puede ir dejándome toda su herencia en vida. No hay oro en Gringotts que pague lo que estoy sufriendo aquí." Murmuró casi catatónico Draco. "¿Cuándo terminará esto?"

"Ya falta poco…"

**oo**OO**oo**

"¿Y ahora qué tenemos que hacer aquí fuera?" preguntó con curiosidad Ginny, asomando la cabeza entre la multitud de invitados para ver la entrada de la iglesia.

"Ahora tienes que arrojarles arroz." Dijo Harry calmadamente.

"¿Perdón?" preguntó Malfoy. "Has dicho… _¿arrojarles arroz?"_

Pero antes de que nadie le respondiera, toneladas y toneladas de arroz empezó a caer como si fuera una tempestad la que lo arrastraba.

"¡¡Percy!!" gritó Penelope, ocultándose detrás del hombro de su ahora marido. "¡¡No veo!!"

Fred y George soltaban el arroz veloz alegremente, mientras gritaban "¡Viva los novios!"

Un señor con bigote y voluminosa barriga, de pronto dio un grito de barítono al oído de Malfoy.

_**"¡¡¡VIVAN LOS NOVIÓS!!!"**_ haciendo especial énfasis en el "-ÓS" de "novios". Draco cerró los ojos como si el berrido hubiese dejado su tímpano inutilizado para siempre.

Y más arroz... El fotógrafo trataba de encontrar un hueco entre el vendaval blanco. Y de pétalos de rosa. Fred y George estaban encantados de la vida de gritar como el señor del bigote, y parecía que la alegría de la boda se contagiaba entre los muggles.

_**"¡¡¡VIVAN LOS NOVIÓS!!!"**_ gritó Fred, igualmente marcando el acento en el "-ÓS"...

_**"¡¡¡VIVA EL MANCHESTER UNITED!!!"**_ oyó por ahí Hermione. Malfoy miraba la estampa sin dar crédito. Las damas de honor más horteras que había visto en su vida. La novia y el novio ocultos bajo una tempestad de arroz. ¿¿Arroz??. El fotógrafo que trataba de encontrar un hueco para hacer una fotografía. Todos los muggles del mundo felices de gritar "Vivan los noviós", haciéndo acento en "-ós".

"¡¡¡Wiii!!!" gritaron otras niñas cuando vieron salir a las Scarletts O'Haras vestidas de rosa. "¡Hélène, Mary Sue, Mary Jenny!"

Las tres damas de honor, entre tanto arroz, se unieron al grupo de niñas. Hermione creyó oir.

_"¡¡Somos guapas, somos finas, somos Ursulinas!!"_

Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Draco, Ron y Lavender estaban perplejos.

"No tengo palabras..." acertó a decir Harry.

Finalmente, Percy puso orden y fueron hacia los jardines de atrás para el reportaje de las fotos del exterior de la Iglesia. Las invitadas caminaban con muy poca gracia con esos taconazos sobre el suelo empedrado. Pero Malfoy quedó boquiabierto cuando vio al fotógrafo tomar instantáneas de Penélope asomando su cabeza desde detrás de un árbol, parpadeando ñoñamente a la cámara.

"¡Cucú!" dijo ella, poniendo ojitos de cordero degollado.

Malfoy miraba con una ceja enarcada. Fred y George se colocaron a su lado.

"Si sirve de algo, ésa no comparte genes con nosotros" murmuró Fred, con el mismo pasmo que tenía Draco en su rostro.

Pero Percy se arrodilló en un banco, donde estaba su mujercita, mientras posaban como si él le colocara un zapato en el pie, mientras miraban patéticamente a la cámara, con aspecto de ser unos (empalagosos) enamorados.

"Bueno... si sirve de algo, Percy fue adoptado." murmuró George, horrorizado ante tanto pastel. El colmo, que el jardín estaba lleno de figuritas de cisnes y pavos reales, donde la pareja posaba en actitudes acarameladas, juntando las sienes mientras seguían posando ante la cámara.

"Mátame, Granger." dijo Draco, incapaz de reaccionar.

**oo**OO**oo**

* * *

_Bueno... ya vamos al banquete, después de tanto almíbar... _

_Espero que hayáis pasado un buen rato, yo me he divertido mucho escribiendo este capítulo. Me voy de vacaciones a Ibiza, así que tardaré un poquito en actualizar, pero volveré. Y espero que para entonces las alertas funciones ¬¬'..._

_Ojalá dejéis algún comentario diciendo que os ha hecho gracia, una poca al menos..._


	5. El convite

_¡Hola! Siento la tardanza en actualizar. Muchas gracias por vuestro seguimiento, es un fic sencillito, cuya única finalidad es haceros reir un poco (espero estar lográndolo), que ya bastantes penas nos puede traer la vida (incluso a veces la propia JKR...). Muchísimas gracias a los lectores/as en general y a las últimas reviewers en particular: __**Erea, LunaGoodLove, CrisBlack, Heredrha, Conny-hp, XKelidaX, BarbaraNakamura, Lady Arilyn de Rhimine, melaniablack, kazumi black, Goi Izarra, Saya Asakura, oromalfoy, nanai malfoy, Ginna Isabella Ryddle.**_

_Como siempre, aclaraciones previas para comprender la parodia del fic. Continuamos con la banda sonora (terrorífica!!), __te recomiendo encarecidamente escuchar las canciones__, sobre todo la del Track 3. Como sabes, no puedo transcribir las letras por problemas de copyright y porque Ffnet lo prohíbe, pero dejaré un par de versitos._

_**BSO de la Boda **__- (usar los links sin espacios)_

_**Track 2: '**__Son tus Perjúmenes Mujer' (Carlos Mejía Godoy) www. youtube. com/ watch?v hW3AnuGUpY0 _

_**Track 3: **__'Juntos' (Paloma San Basilio) www. portaldeayuda .tv/ ivideo.aspx?video188594_

**oo**OO**oo**

* * *

**Capítulo 5. ¡Blanca y radiante va la noviaaa... al cocktaaail...!**

"No, no, no... se dice _cocktaaaaail... _no pongáis ese acento de Cockney tan vulgaaaar"

Un señor con extraño bigotillo negro y el pelo ligeramente largo para su madurez (pasaría los 50 años) estaba caminando hacia los_ Salones Versailles, La Nuit _para asistir al convite de los recién casados. Fred y George, sin saber muy bien de quién se trataba el personaje, estaban entusiasmados con el extraño acento con el que les obsequiaba el individuo.

"A ver, Geoooorge..." dijo de nuevo el señor del bigotillo. "Prueba otra vez..._ 'cocktaaaaaail'_"

George, guiñándole un ojo a Fred, le siguió la corriente al individuo.

"Koktel"

El hombre se tambaleó del susto, y se apoyó en su acompañante, una dama vestida de tonos ocres, morena de rayos UVA, pelo castaño y rizos, que caminaba con la nariz bien alzada.

"¿Annaaaa... lo has oído...? Este muchacho no ha estudiado en Etoooon, no como nuestro Fitzwilliaaaam... qué forma de hablaaaar... Como siempre le digo a mi amigo Geoooorge... -no te lo he dicho, muchacho, pero compartes nombre con uno de mis mejores amigooooos-... yo siempre le digo a Geoooorge... _¡estamos trabajando en ello...!_ Tienes que ensayar más ese acentoooo..._"_

"Ya lo he oidoooo... clase mediaaaa... clase mediaaaa..." contestó la tal Annaaaa. "No es bieeeen, no es bieeeen..."

"Creo que ya he descubierto el secreto de pronunciar las frases como estos muggles." susurró Fred a George. "No muevas el labio de arriba."

"Lo malo es que no tengo un garbanzo a mano para ponerlo debajo de la lengua" respondió con otro susurro George. "Pero haré lo que pueda..."

George sonrió de oreja a oreja. Sin necesidad de autoinvocarse un _Petrificus Totalus_, dejó lo más quieto posible el labio superior.

"¿Vamos al _'cocktaaaaail...'_?"

"¡Fantásticoooo...!" exclamó el señor del bigotillo. "Hablas _casi _como alguien con glamouuuuur"

"Graciaaaaas" respondió George, mientras Fred aguantaba la risa.

"Me han dicho que viene el Ministrooooo" continuó el señor moreno. "Pero no veo a Toooony por ningún ladoooo", miró a los pelirrojos. "No os lo he dicho, por no alardeaaaar, pero soy íntimo amigo de Tony Blaaaaair"

Fred y George pestañearon.

"¿Tony Blaaaaair?" Fred y George se miraron, deteniendo la marcha, mientras la pareja se adentraba en los Salones. "¿Y quién narices es entonces Rufus Scrimgeour?"

**oo**OO**oo**

Los Salones _Versailles, La Nuit _tenían un llamativo hall de mármol rojo y araña del techo en cristal y dorado bastante llamativa. Draco apretó los ojos con fuerza al entrar, como si mirarlo le produjera un terrible dolor en las pupilas.

"Odio el pan de oro." murmuró por lo bajo. "Si al menos fuese oro auténtico... y eso no es mármol, es marmolina..." gruño por lo bajo.

"Vaya, Malfoy, pareces aparejador y todo. O decorador de interiores."

"¿Qué coño es un aparejador?"

Hermione rodó los ojos, y le dio unas consoladoras palmaditas en la espalda. La verdad era que el Hall del lugar no podía ser más llamativo. Una pared era un espejo tintado en color marrón, lo cual añadía más brillo aún si cabe a la famosa _marmolina_ rojiza y a la abundante decoración en tonos dorados. Marcos, lámparas, cortinas... todo muy doradito. El problema es que Hermione no acababa de comprender el incomparable estilo neoclásico con las suntuosas arañas del techo. Al fondo, una Venus de Milo coronaba una pequeña fuente de apenas un metro de diámetro.

"¡¡¡Papá, dame una libra para arrojarla a la fuente!!!" Malfoy arrugó la frente cuando oyó al padre algo así como "Jojojo... _Carmichael... _hijo... _dos_ libras, no somos unos tacaños ni unos muertos de hambre..."

_¡¡¡PLOP!!!_

La enorme moneda cayó al fondo de la fuente. Al momento, adultos, jóvenes, niños, mayores se apelotonaron alrededor de la Venus de Milo para arrojar sus moneditas al agua.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Draco y Hermione se quedaron de pie, solos, rodeados de sonrientes camareros, contemplando la escena.

"¿Qué hacen esos muggles alrededor de una estatua de una tía desnuda, sin brazos, tirando metales al agua?" preguntó Malfoy con cara de asco.

"Da suerte." murmuró Harry, aunque por su tono de voz, no parecía muy convencido de la tradición.

"¡¡¡He pedido un deseo, como en la Fontana de Trevi!!!" chilló una señora con una enorme pamela verde en la cabeza.

"Ya. Suerte. Y pides un deseo y la estatua te lo concede ¿no?" preguntó Draco, mirando con horror la pamela verde de la señora.

"Huh... no... exactamente. La estatua no." respondió Hermione.

"¿No?. Bueno¿entonces quién te concede el deseo?"

Hermione abrió la boca como un pez, volviéndola a cerrar, desconcertada.

"No tengo ni idea."

Draco lanzó los brazos en frustración. La caterva de muggles alrededor de una fuente -muy fea- arrojando monedas cuyo metal no tenía ningún valor, pidiendo deseos a no se sabe quién. Definitivamente los muggles no estaban bien de la cabeza. La pureza de la raza mágica no era ningún fundamentalismo, era una realidad con una base argumentada.

Sin embargo, se giró hacia los sonrientes camareros, y Draco borró la mueca de espanto que llevaba al ver la fuente, cuando se percató de una cosa.

"Esos _sirvientes _van vestidos como yo..."

Efectivamente. Los camareros iban con una especie de esmoquin blanco y negro.

"Granger... estoy vestido como un sirviente muggle..."

"¡No digas tonterías! Ellos van de _camareros_... tú vas de..."

"Mago guapo e irresistible disfrazado de sirviente muggle..." respondió él, sin apartar la mirada fija en los camareros, como si aquello fuera el fin del mundo. "Nadie puede verme..." agarró del brazo de Hermione, y tirando de ella, la arrastró hacia el salón de cocktail.

Harry, Ginny, Ron iban a acompañarlos, cuando Lavender llegó trotando de la fuente, sonriendo con alegría.

"¡Pues yo he arrojado un knut! Seguro que la profesora Trelawney habría encontrado la tradición de lo más inspiradora. Harry, tú te has criado con muggles ¿crees que el deseo se cumplirá aunque haya echado dinero mágico?"

"Otra cuñada idiota..." murmuró entre dientes Ginny.

"Los muggles son tan divertidos... ¡ellos sí que saben apreciar los pequeños toques de magia, _Won-won_!"

"¡¡¡Ay qué buen gusto tiene Penelope!!!" chilló Hélène cuando entró con su voluminoso vestido. "¡¡¡Es un hall de estilo neoclásico!!!" Detrás de ella, las otras dos damas de honor Mary Sue y Mary Jenny entraban aleteando sus pestañas en un intento de parecer absolutamente arrebatadoras.

"¡Hélène!. ¡No son divinos estos Saloneeees!" la madre de Penelope y Hélène, haciendo gala de su obsesión por el estilo clásico, (no sólo por llamar a sus hijos Penelope y Telemachus por la esposa e hijo de Ulises y a Hélène por la de Troya) llevaba una especie de peplum romano, el pelo rizado con enormes postizos, gargantilla dorada en el cuello, brazaletes dorados como si fuese la mismísima Afrodita, y mucha tela azul pálido que caía en un intento de parecer a la Venus de Milo de la estatua de la fuente.

"¡Fred!. ¡Esa debe de ser la que concede deseos muggles!" se oyó al fondo gritar a George, avisando a su hermano en cuanto vio a la señora Clearwater.

"Pues yo veo a la estatua dándole un par de besos en la mejilla al pastel de fresa, no veo que conceda muchos deseos" respondió Fred. "¿Papá?" Fred miró a su padre, que hasta entonces se encontraba junto a ellos, ajustándose el sombrero de copa, yendo directo a saludar a su consuegra, absolutamente fascinado con la idea de que ella fuera capaz de conceder deseos muggles. La fuente en persona.

Efectivamente, Helen, la madre de Penelope y Hélène, se encontraba dándole un beso en cada mejilla de su hijita, como si hubiese pasado un mes sin que la hubiera visto.

"¡¡Señora Clearwater!!" Arthur Weasley le tomó de la mano y la besó con exquisita cortesía. "¡¡Estas cosas no tienen que permanecer ocultas a la familia!!"

"¡Oh! Vamos, Señor Weasley... hay confianza, llámame Helen..." hizo un ademán de falsa modestia. "Esta bien, lo confieso, tengo una pequeña debilidad por el increíble buen gusto de la Grecia y Roma clásicas... ¡Oigh!" Arthur Weasley pestañeó desconcertado, pues él se refería más precisamente a lo de ser capaz de conceder deseos muggles.

"Bueno... iba a decirte que me recordabas tanto a esa estatua de ahí..." Arthur señaló la Venus de Milo de la fuente. "Con brazos, claro..." añadió al ver que la estatua carecía de ellos.

"¡Oigh!. ¡Arthur!. ¡Ya sé dónde saca todo ese encanto mi queridísimo yerno... Percy es tan parecido a ti!"

Fred y George soltaron un extraño ruido, en un intento de contener la risa.

"Sí... bueno..." pero Arthur sonrió ampliamente cuando Helen le recordó que era la suegra de su hijo y que era capaz de conceder deseos muggles. "¡Y yo ya sé de dónde saca Penelope ese talento mágico!"

"¡Oigh..., Arthur, adulador!"

"Esta mujer es idiota." susurró George a su hermano.

"No me había dado cuenta..." susurró Fred. "Pero empiezo a admirar profundamente el talento de Trelawney"

"¡Estoy muy contento de conocer a quien concede deseos muggles!. ¡Y es de la familia!" exclamó entusiasmado el señor Weasley, agitando las manos de su consuegra con alegría. "¡Uno de estos días me explicarás cómo te las apañas con todas las fuentes y qué haces con el dinero que arrojan los que piden deseos... lo encuentro fascinante!" y se retiró dejando a Helen Clearwater pestañeando confundida.

**oo**OO**oo**

Draco entró tirando del brazo de Hermione en una antesala con enormes arañas, mucha marmolina rosada y blanca, columnas de pan de oro (no tan dóricas, jónicas, corintias como las de la entrada), pero repartidas por toda la sala donde Hermione imaginaba que servirían el cocktail.

Había unos cuantos invitados que acaban de empezar a probar las bandejas con comida que traían los camareros. Se soltó de la garra de Malfoy, porque si seguía apretándole el brazo acabaría dejándole moratones por todos lados. Estaba a punto de agarrar una copita de vino blanco fresquito cuando por los bafles de la Sala atronó una canción.

_**"¡¡¡¡SON TUS PERJÚMENES MUJEEEER...!!!!**_

_**¡¡¡LOS QUE ME SULIBEYAAAAAN...!!!**_

Draco tuvo que apoyarse en una de las mesas donde estaban las mesas para dejar las copas vacías y donde los invitados podían recoger servilletas en platitos.

"¿Granger... qué es ese _ruido_?"

Hermione estaba con la boca abierta mirando a unas señoras muggles moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro de su cabeza, con los codos flexionados, pero el cuerpo bastante rígido. Supuso que estaban _bailando_... o algo así.

"¡¡Ay qué canción más romántica han elegido Percytin y Penelopie...!!. ¡¡Qué buen gusto tienen!!"

_**¡¡¡TUS OJOS SON DE COLIBRÍ!!!**_

_**¡¡¡AY CÓMO ME ALEEETEEEEYAAAAN!!!**_

Draco parecía a punto de perder el conocimiento.

"No voy a desmayarme como Potter con los dementores. Pero esto está poniendo a prueba mi increíble fortaleza, mi saber estar, mi cabeza fría, mis nervios de acero..." mencionó con la mandíbula apretada a su acompañante.

Hermione sonrió mientras daba un sorbo de su copa, al principio horrorizada del "buen gusto" de los novios, ahora ya curada de espanto.

"Vamos, Malfoy. Disfruta y bebe un poco."

Dicho y hecho, según pasaba un camarero Malfoy agarró la copa de vino tinto y la apuró de un trago.

"Encima me traes a una boda donde voy vestido como los sirvientes..."

_"Camareros."_ pero Malfoy ni la escuchó.

"...es como si obligara a los invitados de mi boda a vestirse como los elfos domésticos." agarró otra copa y la bebió de golpe. Parecía que el color volvía a sus pálidas mejillas. "Es tan humillante..."

Hermione rodó los ojos mientras se asomaba a las bandejas de comida. Junto a ella una camarera ofreció unos vasitos de cristal diminutos, llenos hasta rebosar de un líquido blanco.

"¡Chupitos de _Vichyssoise_!. ¡Qué monos!" y Hermione bebió uno de ellos.

Otra camarera se acercó a Draco, que miraba alrededor buscando más bebida, pero tuvo que conformarse con otros mini vasitos de un líquido rosado.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó con mucho recelo.

"Es gazpacho, y tiene..." comenzó a decir la camarera.

"Vale, vale, sé qué tiene el gazpacho." interrumpió Draco, que agarró un vasito y lo apuró hasta el final. La camarera pareció encogerse muy sutilmente de hombros y se dirigió a ofrecer a otros invitados los vasitos que llevaba en la bandeja. Draco frunció el ceño cuando masticó algo que contenía el fondo del vasito, y lo tragó, no muy seguro de lo que acaba de comer. Junto a él, Hermione recogió una mini-carta donde se indicaba el menú del cocktail y lo leía ausentemente.

"Oh... Malfoy, recuérdame que no pruebe el gazpacho del cocktail."

Draco perdió el color de las mejillas que acababa de recuperar gracias al vino.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó aterrorizado.

Hermione dejó la carta encima de la mesa sin mirar a Malfoy, y respondió con indiferencia.

"Es gazpacho _avec escargots... _Qué cursis son... con decir _'gazpacho con caracoles' _sería suficiente..."

Se interrumpió cuando Malfoy salió corriendo hacia los lavabos.

"No se le puede traer a ninguna parte." murmuró Hermione mientras daba otro sorbo a su copa de vino.

**oo**OO**oo**

"¡¡¡Ya llegan los novios!!!"

"¡¡¡Qué boda más elegante!!!"

Ya habían llegado casi todos los invitados, cuando atronó por los altavoces una nueva canción que puso los pelos de punta a Malfoy. Mientras, aparecieron burbujas de jabón por todos lados del salón.

_**"¡¡¡TE QUIERO MUCHO, AUNQUE TE SUENE A LO DE SIEMPRE!!!**_

_**¡¡¡MÁS QUE UN AMIGO, ERES UN MAGO DIFERENTE!!!**_

_**¡¡¡ANDAR A SALTOS ENTRE EL TRÁFICO, LEYENDO A MEDIAS EL PERIÓDICO...!!!"**_

Y entre tanta burbuja y verso cursi, Percy, Molly (con cara de bochorno), Penelope y su padre, encantado de la vida, se presentaron ante todos los invitados, que rompieron a aplaudir.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender y Hermione comenzaron a aplaudir, aunque sin tanta efusividad. A Hermione la canción le parecía espantosamente almibarada y el colmo de la cursilería muggle-mágica. Malfoy se había sentado en la primera silla que tenía a su espalda, con una mano sobre los ojos, haciendo enormes esfuerzos por no salir corriendo de allí.

_**"¡¡¡JUNTOS, UN DÍA ENTRE DOS, PARECE MUCHO MÁS QUE UN DÍAAAA...!!!"**_

"Desde luego... muchísimo más que un puto día de boda..." Hermione escuchó a Malfoy murmurar entre dientes.

_**"¡¡¡AMOR EN BUENA COMPAÑÍAAAA...!!!"**_

Y más burbujas, y más aplausos... todos los invitados partícipes de tan hermosa canción, "qué detalle, acordarse de nosotros con el tema... _amor en buena compañía_..." y más versos cursis...

Un par de camareros se colocaron delante de los cuatro recién llegados. Un tercero entregó unas tijeras a Penelope, que miraba a todos entre tanto tul y organza, mientras los otros dos camareros estiraban una cinta roja delante de ellos. Malfoy levantó la cara de su mano, y miró perplejo el ritual.

"¿Qué coño inauguran?"

"¡Sssh...!" susurró Hermione, aunque ella tampoco entendía muy bien el acto.

Percy y Penelope juntaron las manitas sobre las tijeras, colocadas abiertas sobre la cinta que los camareros sostenían con cara de aburrimiento; mientras el fotógrafo tomaba fotos de la pareja, que unían sus sienes como si tuvieran dos imanes, y posaban sonrientes con las tijeras abiertas.

Cortaron la cinta, y los invitados rompieron a aplaudir.

"¡¡¡Que se besen, que se besen!!!"

Malfoy, Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, Ron y Harry no aplaudieron, por la sorpresa de ver el extraño ritual de cortar una cinta roja sostenida por dos camareros aburridos.

"Buena pregunta, Malfoy..." susurró pasmado Harry. "¿Qué coño hemos inaugurado?"

"La peor boda del año..." murmuró Ron junto a él.

_**"¡¡¡...DICIENDO A LOS PROBLEMAS ADIÓS...!!!"**_

"Ah... hay que decir los problemas _"A Dios"..." _comentó junto a ellos Arthur Weasley, que observaba toda la escena con absoluta delectación. "Voy a tener que enterarme mejor de cómo funciona eso de los muggles y Dios..."

Ron resopló.

"¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto...?"

Ginny junto a él, le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

Las burbujitas seguían flotando en el aire alegremente.

**oo**OO**oo**

* * *

_Para quien no lo sepa, el gazpacho es una sopa fría de verduras, contiene tomate, pepino, pimiento, cebolla, agua, pan, aceite de oliva. No suele llevar "caracoles", que es el toque de glamour que ha puesto el Salón Versailles, La Nuit._

_Bueno pues eso es todo por ahora... daremos paso al banquete en el siguiente capítulo. Espero que hayas pasado un buen rato; si quieres o puedes, deja algún comentario... ok? Gracias!!_

_**  
**_


	6. WeasleyWhisky

_¡Hola! He tenido que hacer cambios de última hora porque desgraciadamente el terremoto de Perú no ha favorecido mucho mi sentido del humor, sobre todo porque ha coincidido con el capítulo dedicado al Banquete. Cualquier cosa que escribía me ha parecido de mal gusto. Escribir o no escribir no supondrá diferencia con la tragedia, no obstante espero que disculpéis que pase por encima de lo que es la comida en sí... sinceramente no era capaz de escribirlo. De ahí que haya preferido meter más "interacción" entre los personajes en su lugar. Espero que os encaje._

_Es curioso, el capítulo anterior era el más largo de los que he publicado para este fic, pero más de una me habéis dicho que se hizo demasiado corto; creo que la sensación volverá a repetirse ahora... a pesar de ser, y con muchísima diferencia, el más largo hasta ahora._

_Muchas gracias por vuestra lectura y especialmente a quienes me decís que sí os reís durante un ratito, me encanta compartir el buen humor: __**LunaGoodLove, Erea, XKelidaX, Isa Malfoy, CrisBlack, Saya Asakura, Conny-hp, Caropotter, OrdendelFenix, Heredrha, mimig2 **__(doble!)__**, Adi Felton, melaniablack, Sigfried Jenovian, BarbaraNakamura**_

**oo**OO**oo**

_**BSO de la Boda: **__como siempre, la música que acompaña a Penelope y Percy en el día más pasteloso... perdón, feliz de su vida._

_**Track 4: **__por supuesto, qué sería de una boda sin la 'Marcha Nupcial' de Mendelssohn: www. supercable. es/ yachte/ midi/ Mendelson. mid (sin espacios). Si no funciona el link, sería la música que se pone cuando los novios ya se han casado y salen de la iglesia. Aquí suena cuando hacen su aparición en el Salón del Banquete._

_**Track 5: **__los novios, agradeciendo la asistencia a su boda. 'Gracias por venir', de Lina Morgan: www. youtube. com/ watch? vX-jxmxcO-48 (tremenda, aguanta sólo hasta que diga "¡¡solamente puedo decir, gracias por venir!!", no llega a dos minutillos)_

**oo**OO**oo**

* * *

**Capítulo 6. WeasleyWhisky**

Los invitados fueron pasando al Salón, tras comprobar en un panel en la puerta la disposición de las mesas. Harry se asomó para buscar dónde tenían que sentarse.

_"Mesa nº 24: Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Lavender Brown, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Oliver Wood, Alicia Spinnet."_

Draco se colocó junto a él.

"Fabuloso. Una mesa de Gryffindors."

Harry se rio levemente y se ajustó las gafas sobre la nariz.

"Penelope era Ravenclaw. Lo mismo quieres sentarte en la mesa de Ravenclaws."

Draco rodó los ojos.

"No sé qué es peor."

Suspirando, sintiendo que tenía una infinita paciencia, Malfoy pasó al salón del banquete. Cerró los ojos. Pensaba que no podría encontrar nada más espantoso que el hall de estilo neoclásico. Pero estaba claro que se equivocó. Alrededor vio un gran Salón, con gran cantidad de mesitas redondas, con manteles rosas y sobremanteles blancos. Eran mesas de tamaño variable (las había para unas ocho personas, y otras para unas doce). El techo era alto, lo cual agradó a Draco. Pero no tanto la enorme cantidad de arañas de cristal y pan de oro (otra vez...) que abarcaban toda la superficie del techo.

Toda no. Había parte de la superficie en yeso blanco, que separaba falsos techos rectangulares, de varios metros cuadrados, en colores azul brillante y rosa chicle. Muchas columnas en mármol rosa. Marmolina rosa en el suelo. Detalles dorados por todas partes (en los capiteles y bases de las columnas, en los marcos de los espejos... en el cristal esmerilado del fondo...)

_"¿Cristal esmerilado en el fondo?"_

Efectivamente. El fondo del Salón tenía unos paneles de cristal iluminados por detrás, separados por pequeñas columnas. Pensaba que se había librado de las burbujas de jabón que inundaron la inauguración previa... pero estaba claro que se equivocaba.

Las columnitas tenían burbujas en un cristal dorado... que subían hacia arriba, desafiando la ley de gravedad.

"¿Han metido champán dentro de las columnas?"

Draco miró de reojo a quien se había colocado a su lado, _admirando_ el Salón. Hermione. Ambos observaron las burbujitas flotando dentro de las columnas. Delante del panel de cristal y sus indescriptibles columnitas, la mesa presidencial. Contaron seis sitios, obviamente preparados para los padres de los novios y éstos. Las sillas estaban situadas para que todos ellos pudieran estar de cara a las mesas redondas repartidas por todo el salón.

"Esto es lo más hortera que he visto."

"Probablemente no has leído su descripción, Malfoy." Hermione sacó un folleto.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Un pasquín publicitario que había en el Hall." dijo ella, y se puso a leerlo.

_"Nuestras magníficas lámparas de araña, nuestros altos techos versallescos, nuestra principesca bajada..." _Hermione frunció el ceño. _¿Bajada?. _Miró alrededor, y Draco la imitó, igual de desconcertado. De momento no habían visto ninguna 'principesca bajada'. _"...con balaustrada de noble madera y metal dorado, o la encantadora mesa presidencial de aguaburbujas y Cristal."_

Draco dejó de mirar alrededor, y se asomó al folletito que sostenía Hermione.

_"¿Noble madera?. _¿Metal _dorado_?. ¿_Encantadora_ mesa presidencial de _"aguaburbujas"?" _Draco negó con la cabeza. "Esto no está pasando... Necesito un trago..."

"¡¡No hay problema, querido Slytherin!!"

Draco y Hermione se dieron la vuelta sorprendidos. Detrás aparecieron Fred y George, ambos frotándose las manos. "¿Cuándo empezamos la cena?"

"¿Qué queréis decir con lo de "no hay problema" exactamente, Fred?" preguntó Hermione presa de un súbito ataque de pánico.

"Oh... creo que no os hemos contado nuestro regalo de boda..." Fred sonrió con malicia. Hermione sintió verdadero terror. "No faltará mucho... tranquilos..."

George a su lado asintió con idéntica sonrisa.

"Estoy deseando empezar a cenar."

Detrás pasaron Alicia y Angelina, hablando animadamente, buscando la mesa. Ginny y Ron, Lavender y Katie formando una extraña pareja de conversación, y Harry y Oliver, sin duda comentando alguna cosa de quidditch.

"¡Aquí es!" avisó Alicia.

Todos se dirigieron a la mesa asignada y tuvieron algunas dudas sobre como distribuirse.

"¡Yo me siento con Won-won!" chilló Lavender, enganchándose a su brazo.

"La etiqueta dice que lo normal es sentarse chico-chica-chico-chica..." dijo Draco.

Oliver señaló a Draco discretamente.

"Me gusta cómo piensa... así me siento junto a dos chicas..."

Fred y George parecieron apoyar igualmente la propuesta.

"¡¡¡Genial!!!. Recordadme que le dé un beso a Percy... bueno, un beso no..." añadió George, rectificando. "Pero desde luego, ha sido una gran idea que nos sentara con un niño de papá lleno de sabiduría bodorril"

Draco rodó los ojos.

"No te ofendas, Ginny, pero prefiero que no te sientes a mi lado." dijo Fred con una sonrisa burlona.

"Lo mismo digo." añadió George.

"Pues sí... Ginny, te quiero mucho pero no quiero sentarme contigo." concluyó Ron.

Ginny rodó los ojos. Hermanos idiotas... cuñadas idiotas...

Tras unos minutos de dudas, finalmente quedaron así: Harry-Ginny-Oliver-Hermione-Draco-Angelina-Fred-Alicia-George-Katie-Ron-Lavender-Harry

"¡¡¡AL PAPEOOOOO!!!" gritaron los amigos de Telemachus, el hermano de Penelope, mientras entraban a la carrera como si la comida tuviera patas y se fuera a ir corriendo de la mesa. Los invitados no parecieron darle mayor importancia. Lo malo era que la mesa de la pandilla estaba situada muy cerca de la de Harry y compañía.

"Yo sigo sin saber qué querría decir eso de la 'principesca bajada'" comentó en voz baja Hermione a su compañero. Éste se encogió de hombros, pensando que no tendría mayor importancia ya si no la habían encontrado hasta entonces.

Junto a Hermione, Oliver tomó la cartita que estaba situada junto a las copas.

"Veamos el menú..." dijo él. Pero se quedó con la boca abierta.

"¿Qué pasa, Oliver?" preguntó Ginny, que estaba junto a él. Y tomó su propio menú. Ginny abrió la boca igualmente nada más empezar a leer. Al ver sus expresiones, los demás imitaron poco a poco a Oliver y Ginny.

"¿Pero qué es esto?" murmuró Fred. "_Aperitifs. Beignets de cailles. Brochette de lard avec dattes. Vol-au-vent de Boletus. Cuille de émincé de poisson et fruit de mer... _vale, eso parece de entrantes. Luego viene: _Crème de champignons y Dos de loup de mer au cava avec palourdes de carril et pommes de terre à la vapeur. __Filet au poivre avec garniture ._Hum... genial... delicioso... Y veamos de postre... _Dessert reécherché_." Fred tiró la cartita del menú sobre la mesa. "Fantástico. No sólo tenemos que besar a Percy, sino que también tenemos que darle una buena patada en..."

"Pues yo sólo entiendo eso _'champignons'_, y el final. Que dice _'Café et liqueurs, Champagne, Vins blanc et rouge. Mini bon bon glacés_... Y huh... no sé que es _'Boissons à discrétion'_" murmuró Angelina.

"Y lo de _vol-au-vent_... mi tía Petunia los llama 'volován', pero no tengo idea de lo que es _Boletus_." comentó Harry.

"Y eso de _'filet', _vamos, claramente un filete..." continuó Alicia.

"Bon-Bon..." dijo George tirando la tarjeta del menú como había hecho Fred, tras haberse reído de los de "Mini _bon bon _glacés".

"Es 'Won-won'" dijo inmediatamente Ron. Pero se dio cuenta de que acababa de aclarar una estupidez con otra estupidez. Draco resopló burlonamente. Pero Lavender apoyó la mejilla en el hombro de Ron. Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.

"Won-won entonces..." repuso George, ampliando su burlona sonrisa. "Tú fuiste a la cena de desgustación con Percy, papá y mamá y los Clearwater. ¿Nos traduces, por favor?"

"¡Y cómo quieres que sepa qué pone aquí!. ¡No me acuerdo lo que nos pusieron!"

"Son: _Buñuelos de Codorniz. Brochetas de Bacon con Datil. Volovanes de Boletus." _empezó a decir Draco. Miró significativamente a Harry, con superioridad. "Es un tipo de hongo." continuó traduciendo. "_Cucharita de salpicón de pescado y frutos del mar. Crema de champiñones. Lomos de lubina al cava con almejas de carril y patatas al vapor. Solomillo a la pimienta con guarnición. Postre elaborado."_ dejó el menú junto a él en la mesa. "Y luego bebidas variadas."

Todos lo miraron con la boca abierta. Hermione junto a él como si su cara se hubiese vuelto de color verde.

Fred y George comenzaron a aplaudir ruidosamente y con gran entusiasmo.

"¡Definitivamente tenemos que besar a Percy!. ¡Seguro que en todas las mesas ha puesto un niño pijo y snob para que haga las labores de traductor!" exclamó alegremente Fred.

"¡Lo de ser de Slytherin es un plus!"

Draco rodó los ojos. Los demás sonreían burlones.

"Olvidáis decir que tiene que ser el más guapo de la mesa." dijo Malfoy.

Fred y George se miraron y se guiñaron un ojo. Dejaron de aplaudir.

"Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy... evidentemente el más guapo de esta mesa es..."

"¡Won-won!" gritó oportunamente Lavender.

"Lav-lav, querida, Won-won es el más guapo empezando por el final." le contestó suavemente Fred.

Lavender sonrió satisfecha, pero inmediatamente frunció el ceño. Ahí había algo que no había sonado muy bien, pero no daba con ello.

"No, el más guapo obviamente es Oliver." dijo George. Draco puso cara de poker. Oliver se estiró discretamente, pero muy ufano.

Angelina, Katie, Ginny, Hermione y Alicia sonrieron totalmente de acuerdo.

"Además tiene un acento escocés muy sexy..." comentó Angelina.

"Y bueno... entrenarse profesionalmente para el quidditch no deja mal cuerpo tampoco..." siguió Katie.

"A mi siempre me han interesado mucho los jugadores de quidditch..." dijo Hermione, mirando a Oliver, por primera vez parecía encantadísima de la disposición de la mesa.

"Granger, tu servilleta, limpiate las babas..." murmuró malhumorado Draco.

"Nos estamos desviando del tema..." dijo Ron igualmente malhumorado, en claro contraste con la jovialidad de los gemelos y de Oliver. Harry parecía divertirse bastante. "El menú estaba en _francés_. ¡Percy es imbécil, o qué!. ¡Estamos en Inglaterra... IN-GLA-TERRA...!"

"¡A mi me parece muy cuco!" exclamó Lavender, mirando con cariño la tarjeta. "Los salones son '_Versailles, La Nuit'_." soltó una risita. "Voy a pedirles a Penny y Percy que me dediquen la tarjeta."

Ginny en ese momento abrió la boca para responder a Lavender, y Harry hizo la intención de interrumpir lo que a buen seguro sería un comentario más que cáustico. Afortunadamente no llegó a intervenir: En ese instante sonó una atronadora música por la megafonía del Salón. La típica de las bodas. La _Marcha Nupcial _de Mendelssohn.

Los paneles de cristal del fondo se abrieron solos, así como las columnitas rellenas de burbujas flotando el líquido dorado. Al fondo Draco y Hermione tuvieron la respuesta a lo de 'principesca bajada'.

Unos letreros de brillante neón anunciaban en lo más alto: _'Salones Versailles La Nuit.'_

Y debajo, dos "escaleras principescas" se curvaban hasta llegar a ambos lados del pedestal; en éste estaban Penelope y Percy, de pie, dándose un prolongado beso.

Los invitados rompieron a aplaudir.

Los once Gryffindors y el Slytherin de la mesa nº 24 miraban con la boca abierta. Se unieron a los aplausos por puro compromiso... pero no daban crédito.

"Ahora bajarán como si se tratara de un cabaret. En plan... _'¡solamente puedo decir, gracias por veniiiir!" _murmuró Hermione en voz alta.

Efectivamente, la Marcha Nupcial dejó de sonar, y dio paso a la mismísima canción por la megafonía, para asombro de Hermione y de sus dotes adivinatorias.

_**"¡La luz se enciende, sonó la orquesta, todo es igual que ha sido ayer...!" **_

Necesito mucho alcohol..." murmuró Draco, mirando la escena horrorizado.

_**"¡...Agradecida y emocionada, solamente puedo decir, gracias por venir...!"**_

"Y Trelawney decía que no tenía la Visión..." murmuró Hermione, sin poder dejar de asombrarse cada vez más. Como si dos vedettes se trataran, Percy bajó por su escalera, y Penelope por la suya, haciendo gala de un gran talento para manejar tanta gasa y organza sin pisarla y acabar rodando por las escaleras. Ginny observaba la escena con los ojos entornados, sin duda esperando dicha escenita.

Lamentablemente para ella, Penelope llegó sana y salva al suelo. Mejor dicho, la tarima sobre la que se encontraba la mesa nupcial. De izquierda a derecha se colocaron el señor y la señora Clearwater, Penelope, Percy, Molly y Arthur Weasley. Los camareros rápidamente sirvieron champán en las copas de los seis, y brindaron hacia los invitados.

Draco hizo lo propio, alargó la mano a por su copa... vacía.

"Menuda mierda de brindis... ¿y los invitados, qué?" murmuró.

Los invitados de nuevo rompieron en aplausos.

"¡¡¡Que se besen, que se besen!!" Percy y Penelope, con una falsa modestia, volvieron a besarse. Los invitados volvieron a aplaudir. Draco bostezó.

"¡¡¡Los padrinos¡¡¡los padrinos!!!" volvieron a gritar los invitados.

En la mesa cercana, la de Telemachus, su novia vestida de rojo Valentino, y los amigotes, empezaron a agitar las servilletas en círculos, sobre sus cabezas.

Ginny se inclinó hacia Hermione.

"Ese tal Telemachus, mi querido concuñado, no te quita ojo, Hermione."

Hermione, aplaudiendo ausentemente, echó un ojo y comprobó que Telemachus, le lanzaba un beso al aire descaradamente. Hermione frunció el ceño.

"¿Pero no ha traído una novia?"

Ginny se encogió levemente de hombros.

"Esa es la segunda parte de la historia. La novia no le quita ojo a Malfoy."

Hermione se dio la vuelta, y comprobó que, efectivamente, la rubia que hizo una lectura en la iglesia, vestida de rojo Valentino, estaba mirando atontada a Malfoy. Que, evidentemente, se había dado cuenta del interés y sonreía, acostumbradísimo a ser el centro de admiración.

"Genial..." murmuró molesta Hermione.

Finalmente pudieron sentarse, cosa que Hermione agradeció, así podría olvidarse del descerebrado del hermano de Penelope y la novia infiel. Se puso la servilleta sobre las rodillas y esperó a que el camarero pusiera los mendruguitos de pan sobre los platitos.

Otro camarero empezó a servir el agua.

Otro camarero empezó a servir el vino blanco.

Hermione se percató de que, a pesar de estar en una de las mesas más grandes, para doce, estaba bastante saturada. Repasó:

Centro floral. Banderita con el número de mesa. Copa de agua. Copa de vino blanco. Copa de vino tinto. Copa de champán. Copa de licor. Taza para el café. Vaso de whisky. _(¿Vaso de whisky?) _Platito con bombones. Platito para el pan. Platito para los frutos secos. Cubiertos de postre, de los entremeses, del primer plato, de la carne y del pescado. Salero y pimentero. Cubitera. _(¿Cubitera?)_

Y eso que todavía no había colocado las botellas de vino y agua después de servirlas en las copas...

**oo**OO**oo**

Al principio era divertido. Pero después de los entremeses y el primer plato, esa extraña costumbre de apagar las luces y aplaudir cada vez que los camareros traían el nuevo plato empezaba a resultar bastante cansina.

Justo después de los entremeses, los camareros colocaron una botella de cristal púrpura, con una etiqueta con el logotipo de _Sortilegios Weasley_.

"Huh... Fred... George..." murmuró Hermione, mirando suspicazmente la botella. "¿Qué es _eso_?"

"Eso, querida Hermione, es nuestro regalo de boda."

Por alguna razón, esa respuesta seguía sin tranquilizarla.

"WeasleyWhisky" respondieron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

"¿Cómo?"

Los diez compañeros de mesa de los gemelos los miraban extrañados y sorprendidos.

"¿Ahora tenéis también una destilería?" preguntó Ron.

"Vamos hermanito..." dijo Fred con tranquilidad. "Es una variación del whisky de fuego, para ocasiones especiales. Hemos llegado a un acuerdo con un provedor de whisky de fuego escocés... y hemos empezado una pequeña producción."

"¿Y Percy estaba de acuerdo?" preguntó Ron.

"Ron, dirás Percy... pero ¿y _mamá?" _preguntó Ginny, imaginando la cara de su madre.

"Fue probarlo y estar _encantados." _dijo George con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Pues yo lo voy a probar." dijo Angelina decidida. Tomó la botella y se sirvió unos hielos y echó un poco.

"Yo también" añadió Ginny. "¡Qué diablos, estamos de boda!"

Finalmente todos accedieron a tomar WeasleyWhisky... cuyo sabor recordaba mucho a la cerveza de mantequilla. Delicioso.

"Hum... no os hemos comentado algo..." dijo Fred, que apenas había probado el licor. "Los efectos son diez veces mayores que el whisky de fuego normal."

Harry, que estaba en ese momento bebiendo, se atragantó con el vaso en los labios.

"¿¿¿QUÉ HAS DICHO???"

Pero Alicia, que ya tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, hizo una seña a un camarero y le indicó que la botella estaba vacía.

"¡Tú lo has dicho, Ginny!" exclamó Katie, alzando su vaso. "¡Al diablo!. ¡Más WeasleyWhisky!"

**oo**OO**oo**

Al acabar el último plato, y justo antes de los postres, y con unos vasitos más de WeasleyWhisky, ya estaban bastante "contentillos." Especialmente Ginny, Hermione, Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Lavender, Ron y Draco. Harry parecía tener cierta resistencia al licor... los gemelos porque parecían más prudentes y no habían tomado demasiado, y Oliver, porque su obsesión por el quidditch le había hecho abstemio.

"Harry... tú no estas _borrasho borgue _hablas con _serbientes..." _murmuró Hermione, señalando con el dedo. "_Dienes_ la sangre de hielo..." dijo, dando otro trago a su vaso.

En ese momento, Telemachus se levantó de su mesa, acercó a Hermione y le tomó de la mano, que besó con deleite.

"Telemachus Clearwater. El hombre _bás_ _guabo_ de la fiesta. Hermano de la novia. Un _blacer_..." le dijo a Hermione, con los ojos brillantes de interés... y de WeasleyWhisky.

Draco apartó la mano de Hermione, que frunció el ceño.

"_Telemoco_... o _gomo_ te llames, Granger _eshtá_ cenando y _esh_ mi _agombañande_... _ashí_ _gue_ largate con..."

"¿_Gonmigo_, tal vez?..." la rubia vestida de Valentino se sentó en las rodillas de Draco, que la miró y saber qué decirle, demasiado ofuscado por los efectos del licor. Los gemelos contemplaban la escena como si fuese una comedia muy interesante. Ginny y Harry tenían los ojos abiertos de par en par. Lavender y Ron no se habían enterado, tenían los labios pegados con un hechizo de presencia permanente. Las chicas se reían como muy divertidas. Oliver puso los ojos en blanco, porque tenía justo al lado a cuatro medio borrachos, cambiando de pareja.

"Tu, la de rojo, _levandade_ gue no hemos _derminado _de cenar..." le dijo Hermione, apartando las manos de Telemachus de sus hombros.

"Oh... la cena, _glaro..." _dijo la de rojo, con mala uva. "Te habrás _gomido _todo _subongo_..." contestó, mirándola de arriba a abajo. "Menos _bal _que no es tu boda, _guerida_... _borgue _el novio no sería _gabaz_ de _levandarde_ en brazos _bara_ entrar en la _habidación_."

Hermione entornó los ojos. Y antes de que pudiera responder, el camarero avisó discretamente que los novios iban a cortar la tarta, y que debían volver a sus sitios.

La rubia sonrió a Draco, y le dijo que se llamaba 'Ashleigh-Tiffani"

Hermione resopló. Pero tampoco no pudo responder ya que los invitados volvieron a gritar.

"¡¡¡QUE SE BESEN, QUE SE BESEN!!!"

Aplaudieron sonoramente cuando Percy y Penelope se dieron el vigésimo quinto beso de la noche.

"¡¡¡LOS PADRINOS, LOS PADRINOS!!!"

Los sufridos padres de los novios pusieron cara de circunstancias, y el señor Clearwater y la señora Weasley se dieron un casto beso en la mejilla.

"¡¡¡CON LENGUA, CON LENGUA!!!"

Dado que no había "carnaza" por parte de los padres de los novios... los amigotes de Telemachus optaron por otro grito de guerra.

"¡¡¡LOS HERMANOS, LOS HERMANOS!!!"

Fred y George no tuvieron ningún inconveniente; Fred le plantó un sonoro beso a Angelina, y George a Alicia, que se rieron y golpearon a los gemelos. Ron y Lavender llevaban ya tres minutos de beso. Ginny no tuvo problema en besar a Harry. Pero justo entonces Telemachus le plantó un beso a una Hermione que no lo esperaba.

**oo**OO**oo**

* * *

_Antes de que se dispare la imaginación... no tengo intención de escribir un dramione... pero sí añadirle algo de sal y pimienta a la boda... (muajajaja!!!) Personalmente, creo que me quedo con Oliver Wood... (obviamente a falta de Sirius y Regulus Black ;) _

_Quedamos entonces para la tarta, el bailoteo... y por supuesto, cómo acabar con la petarda esa de Ashleigh-Tiffani... pero recordad que Hermione tiene a los gemelos como aliados poderosos, a falta de la Fuerza... Y por supuesto, los efectos del WeasleyWhisky... _

_Espero que os haya gustado. Va por Perú. ¡Ah!. Y si queréis, dejad algún comentario o sugerencia, me gusta mucho saber de vosotros lectores/as. ¡Hasta pronto!._


	7. La ‘darda’ nupcial

_Muchas gracias mundo por leer, alertar, o no leer o no alertar, bah, por todo. Gracias muy especiales a las últimas opiniones: **XKelidaX; Erea; OrdendelFenix; LunaGoodLove; CrisBlack; starunBarbaraNakamura; melaniablack; Heredrha **(agente de publicidad ;)__**; Saya Asakura; nanai.malfoy; kazumi black; Isa Malfoy; Corae; Lady Arilyn de Rhimine;**_ _**yolithza; Tyflos.**_

_**Sigfried, Goi, **__os agradezco que aviséis por la lectura invisible :)_

_Una de las cosas positivas de los reviews es las sugerencias así que aquí voy cumpliendo… ;) Como dicen Ginny y Katie, "¡un día es un día, qué estamos de boda!"_

_Pequeña aclaración: yo entiendo un dramione con mucho más contenido, desarrollo. No un PWP, ni algo como en este fic, en el que no pega una cosa seria y cuasi-canon. En sentido __estricto__, no es un dramione, pero ya digo que __hay "tema"_, _(y ya lo creo que lo hay y habrá, el alcohol de Fred y George obviamente es peligroso…) _

_Ante todo y sobre todo, que nadie busque coherencias y lógicas, que dramiones serios con historias elaboradas hay a montones en ff net. Recordad que es un fic __de humor__, y mi __prioridad es hacer reír__. Las dramioneras, tampoco os asustéis que no voy a parodiar la relación (o lo que sea ;)_

**oo**OO**oo**

_**BSO de la boda:**__ como siempre, por si las referencias musicales son desconocidas, es muchísimo mejor escucharlas. Sé que es un rollo copiar y pegar los links, añadir símbolos y eliminar espacios, pero al menos escuchad el Track 7, merece la pena._

_**Track 6:**__ 'Como una ola' (Rocío Jurado). www. youtube. com/ watch? v (símbolo de igual) dv (guión bajo) rChdqCJU (eliminar espacios y añadir los símbolos, todo seguido) . Canción para cuando llega la tarta nupcial :S . Francamente, es una canción más apropiada para cantarla en un karaoke (como una olaaaaaa, desgañitándose). Como dice Draco, no entiendo ese romanticismo..._

_**Track 7:**__ Aquarius (versión de Raphael). www. youtube. com/ watch?v (simbolo de igual) 8DwJi9OYJW4&mode (símbolo de igual) related&search (símbolo de igual) (eliminar espacios y añadir los símbolos de igual, todo seguido). __De las imprescindibles en esta banda sonora. Por favor, no te la pierdas, si no la has oído nunca cantada por Raphael.__ En el reloj de la ventanita de YouTube, id directamente al minuto 1:10, es cuando empieza la canción... (al principio hay una músiquita muy aburrida). Un clásico. Ponedla o acordaos de esta canción cuando se arranque a cantar el espontáneo del tío borrachote de Penélope. __Sólo así se entenderá._

* * *

**Capítulo 7. La 'darda' nupcial**

_¡¡¡PUNCH!!!_

"¡Tooooma leche!" exclamó George, que como Fred, tenía los codos apoyados en la mesa, sosteniendo la cabeza con las manos, observado la escena de AshleighTiffani-Draco-Hermione-Telemachus.

Pese a la incipiente embriaguez provocada por unos cuantos vasitos de WeasleyWhisky y las copitas de vino, Hermione había acertado de pleno en la mandíbula de Telemachus. Éste cayó al suelo, el alcohol no había mejorado ni sus reflejos ni su agilidad.

Los amigos de Telemachus, sentados en la mesa contigua, empezaron a agitar sus servilletas al aire, algunos incluso las corbatas, y silbaron ruidosamente, nada más ver el puñetazo que había soltado Hermione a Telemachus.

"¡¡¡OTRA, OTRA, OTRA!!!"

"Si es un beso sin lengua, no quiero imaginarme qué habría hecho Hermione si hubiese habido lengua en todo esto…" comentó Fred a su hermano, sin dejar de perder detalle.

Ashleigh-Tiffani se puso de pie… (más o menos…) y se arrodilló junto a Telemachus, que francamente, no le hizo ningún caso. Tocándose la mejilla con una mano, Telemachus se incorporó… (más o menos…) y levantó un dedo.

"¿_De_ ha hecho daño _esha_ arpía, _'Machus_?" le preguntó Ashleigh-Tiffani.

"_¿'Machus?"_

Pero Telemachus la ignoró y se acercó a Hermione.

"_Brincesa_…"

Hermione frunció el ceño. _"¿Brincesa?"_

"…me _gushdan_ _lash_ _chigash_ _gon_ _bersholani… berloshani… bershonalidad_…" continuó Telemachus.

Draco miraba a Hermione con una extraña sonrisa y un brillo curioso en los ojos (al margen del whisky de los gemelos).

"_Esh gomo_ _guando_ me _shagudisde_ a mi en _dercero_…" Draco se acercó más a Hermione, que desde su silla, junto a él, lo miraba con los labios apretados. "_Bero_ mal hecho, Granger, _borgue_ ahora no _de_ lo _guitarásh_ de encima… lo _shé bor_ _egsberiencia_…"

Hermione, pese al alcohol, frunció el ceño. Había algo en esas palabras que no sabía si sonaba mal… o demasiado _bien_…

Angelina, Katie y Alicia empezaron a soltar unas risitas. No se enteraban del todo de lo que pasaba con esos cuatro, pero estaba disfrutando de lo lindo. Harry se mordió los labios al tiempo para evitar estallar en carcajadas. Ginny, junto a él, miraba a las tres cazadoras y se unía a las risitas espontáneas. Ron y Lavender estaban dándose de comer mutuamente unos trocitos de patatas al vapor, ajenos a la escena.

Oliver tenía los dedos sobre el puente de la nariz, decidiendo si separaba a los dos idiotas de Telemachus y Draco de la mesa, aprovechaba para ir al baño, iba a saludar a la tía abuela Muriel de los Weasleys (aunque no la conocía), o se tiraba por una ventana.

"_Dienes_ el _mishmo garacter_ de Ashleigh…" dijo orgulloso Telemachus. Pero Hermione no se lo tomó como ningún cumplido.

"_Telemoco_… _esho_ _esh_ _brecishamente_ lo _gue_ iba a decir de _Ash… Arlet-Fittani… Asleen-Tinaffi_… bueno de '_ella'_…" murmuró Malfoy junto a Hermione, mientras daba otro trago a su WeasleyWhisky. "Yo miro a Granger y a _Ashler-Niffani_ y _bienso_ _gue_ _shon_ _dosh_ _godidash_ _gemelash_, _gomo_ _eshos_ _dosh_…" miró entornando los ojos a Fred y George, no muy seguro de cuántos había. "…O _guatro_… o… _gomo_ _dodosh_ los _buñeterosh_ _Weasleysh_, son _dodohs_ _godidamende_ _barecidosh_… _gon_ _eshe_ _belo_ rojo."

"Malfoy, _shi_ _dicesh_ _gue_ _shoy godidamente barecida_ a _mish hermanosh,_ _de_ _diro_ un _mogomurciélago agui_ y ahora." Le dijo Ginny, ofendida porque fuera "un hermano _Weashley_" más.

"Oye, _gue_ yo no _dengo_ el _belo_ rubio de _bode_…" dijo Hermione, ofendida porque la hubiese comparado con la rubia esa.

"Malfoy, Hermione por favor, hablad más alto, que aquí con el ruido no nos enteramos". dijo Fred, con la barbilla entre las manos, los codos en la mesa, observando en calidad de espectador crítico la escena de sus compañeros de convite.

George soltó una risilla.

"Es verdad, yo miro a la rubia y a Hermione y veo dos gotas de agua…" sin dejar de apoyar la mandíbula en la mano, con la otra tomó la botella de WeasleyWhisky, que miró con profesionalidad. "Curioso efecto secundario… ¿será que el vestido tiene que ser rojo para incrementar la sensación de parecidos?..."

Telemachus entornó los ojos, y unos segundos más tarde de lo que sería normal respondió.

"¿Y a _di_ _gue_ bicho _de_ ha _bigado_, _godido_ _Begham_?

Malfoy dejó el vaso en la mesa y frunció el ceño.

"¿_Bero guién_ _goño_ _esh eshe_ _Begham_?"

"Por favor, señorita, caballero…" el camarero quiso dirigir con delicadeza y discreción a Telemachus y Ashleigh-Tiffani hacia su mesa, ya que iba a dar comienzo el corte de tarta.

"No hacía _falda_ _gue_ me _debendierash_, Malfoy…" murmuró Hermione mientras daba unos golpes en la base de una botella (vacía) de WeasleyWhisky, inclinada directamente sobre su vaso, esperando que como con los botes de ketchup, saliera más de ella. "Soy _ferpecta_… _becferta_… _berfectamende_ _gapaz_ de manejar _shola_ a _Telemoco_…"

"¡Me llamo _Telemagus_!" exclamó ofendido Telemachus, que se estaba retirando hacia su mesa.

Ginny, Alicia, Katie y Angelina estallaron en carcajadas.

"¿_Telemagus_?. Espera que se lo digamos a papá." Comentó Fred a George. "Nuestro concuñado es un _Telemago_… nueva categoría de magos y muggles…"

George contó con los dedos.

"Animagos, metamorfomagos... y ahora _telemagos_." miró con calmado interés a Telemachus, que iba dando tumbos hacia su mesa.

"Y '_tontomagos'_" gruño Draco, pero levantó un dedo a Hermione, junto a él. "No _de debendía a di, _Granger, _aguí_ hay _bucha_ _gende_ del _Minisderio_ _gue_ me _gonoce_ y no voy a _bermitir_ _gue_ mi _agombañande_ _eshté_ ligando con _odro_… y hay _beriodishdash_…"

Ashleigh-Tiffani, antes de ir a su mesa, se dirigió a Hermione.

"No _shé gomo_ _bueden_ decir _gue_ me _barezgo_ a _di_… _shi_ _hubierash_ venido de negro _dal_ vez… _¿Shabesh? __Esh_ _gue_ hace _másh_ delgada, _lásdima gue_ en _lash_ _bodash_ no _she_ lleve el negro…" soltó un risa y le plantó un beso a Draco, qué se apartó extrañado. Ashleigh se volvió a reír y se fue a su mesa.

Hermione frunció los ojos.

"_Baldita_, _bura_ bruja de mier..."

"¿_Esh_ una bruja _bura_…?" preguntó Draco, malentendiendo la expresión de Hermione.

Draco se dio la vuelta y miró con mayor interés a Ashleigh-Tiffani. Pero Hermione observó de hito en hito a Draco y a la rubia y dio otro trago al vaso.

"_Esh_ la guerra…" susurró Hermione.

"¡¡¡VIVAN LOS NOVIÓS!!!" gritaron algunos invitados, haciendo hincapié en el "-ÓS"

"¡¡¡VIVAN LOS PADRINÓS!!!" gritaron otros, haciendo hincapié en el "-ÓS".

Las chicas rompieron a aplaudir.

"¡¡Vivan _lash_ _aguaburbujash_!!" gritaron Angelina, Katie, Ginny y Alicia, alegremente, mientras elevaban los vasos de WeasleyWhisky y brindaban totalmente felices de estar en esa boda, en su pequeño mundo.

"Oliver, Harry, Fred, George, _soish_ _unosh_ _muermosh_" dijo Ginny mientras echaba otro trago. "No _brindáish_ ni nada."

Los cuatro cogieron las copas de agua.

"¡¡¡¡_Gon_ agua no!!!!" gritó Lavender. "¡¡¡_N_o _shabéish_ _gue_ da mala _shuerte_ brindar _gon_ agua!!!"

Oliver le dio unas palmaditas tranquilizadoras en la mano, a través en la mesa.

"Tranquila, Lavender, no es agua, es cerveza de mantequilla" dijo, mintiendo descaradamente. Ella pareció quedarse mucho más satisfecha.

**oo**OO**oo**

Se oyó unos golpecitos de una cucharita en una copa de cristal.

"¡Atención, por favor!! Dijo Arthur Weasley, desde la mesa nupcial.

Fred y George miraron a su padre.

"Por una vez he pensado que nos iba a dar la bienvenida al curso académico y daba paso al discurso de Dumbledore." Murmuró George, observando cuidadosamente a su padre.

"Y nos iba a anunciar al nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras." continuó Fred, sintiendo un escalofrío.

Percy se incorporó en su sitio desde la mesa nupcial.

"Os queremos dar las gracias a todos por acompañarnos en este nuestro día…"

Harry, Oliver, Fred y George arrugaron la nariz. _"¿Este nuestro día?"_

"…en el que hemos compartido con vosotros el inmenso amor que Penélope y yo nos tenemos…"

Penélope, sentada, lo miraba con ojitos de cordero degollado. Lágrimas de la madre de Penélope, su abuela y la tía abuela monja.

"¡Ay... si no viviré para ver a los bisnietos...!" exclamó la abuela de Penélope.

"¡Queréos mucho y no os divorciéis...!" exclamó la tía abuela monja entre lágrimas.

Fred y George soltaron una risita.

"Y nosotros nos quejamos de la tía abuela Muriel..."

Percy carraspeó ante la espontánea interrupción.

"Sí, bueno... como decía… Nosotros, Penny y yo, estaremos siempre juntos contra viento y marea, sintiendo que somos una sola persona, que el amor puede contra todo, sin barreras, ni distancias… Una sola persona, compartiendo alegrías, y penas, y riquezas y miserias..."

Fred hacía como si la cabeza se le cayera sobre el pecho porque se estaba quedando dormido en el sitio. George a su lado tenía la cabeza echada para atrás, con la boca abierta, como si estuviera profundamente dormido, incluso soltando algún que otro leve ronquido.

Las chicas volvieron a reírse. Se miraban unas a otras, y volvían a reírse.

"Quiero recitar un poema que he escrito a mi querida esposa. Lo leerá su padre y padrino del día más feliz de nuestras vidas…"

Penélope puso la mano en el pecho, con expresión de _"¡Oh!. ¿Yo?. ¿Es para mi?"_

El Sr. Clearwater se incorporó y sacó del bolsillo un pequeño papelito. Fred y George dejaron de simular su pequeña siestecita, y levantaron inusualmente interesados la cabeza.

_Penélope, Penélope, Penélope_

_Enséñame algo, por favor_

_Aunque sea viejo y calvo,_

_O joven con rodillas sucias,_

_Nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas_

_Con algunas materias interesantes._

_Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire,_

_Pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa_

_Así que enséñame cosas que valga la pena saber,_

_Haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos,_

_Hazlo lo mejor que puedas, yo haré el resto_

_Y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman._

Todo el Salón se quedó en silencio.

La parte muggle porque no había entendido nada del poema. La parte mágica porque… _sí la había entendido_.

Fred y George se incorporaron al mismo tiempo de sus asientos.

"¡¡¡BRAVO!!!" gritaron al unísono Fred y George, silbando.

"¡¡¡MAGNÍFICO!!!"

"¡¡¡BRILLANTE!!!"

"¡¡¡MARAVILLOSO!!!"

"¡¡¡EXTRAORDINARIO!!!"

Los invitados aplaudieron, pero con expresiones extrañadas. Era un poema muy peculiar.

La parte mágica aplaudía boquiabierta. El discurso recordaba muchísimo a algo, pero no lograba nadie acertar. Minerva McGonagall, al fondo en la mesa que compartía con invitados como Flitwick, Sprout, Bill y Fleur, Tonks y Lupin, tenía la mano puesta sobre las gafas, pareció tomar aire con calma, y aplaudió cortésmente, aunque parecía bastante desconcertada.

Percy estaba con las manos tapándose la cara, no se sabía si de emoción, de rabia contenida, de vergüenza, o un poco de todo. Junto a él, Penélope lloraba como si le hubieran recitado todos los sonetos de Shakespeare y fuera la enamorada de un príncipe de cuento.

"_Esho_ era el himno de Hogwarts…" murmuró Hermione.

"Ya _esdamos_… Granger… hay vida _másh_ allá de Hogwarts…" respondió Malfoy con el ceño fruncido. "_Bor cierdo eshe _ha _shido_ el _boema mash horribilande _del mundo."

Tras unos momentos de confusión y ruido, los novios se incorporaron y se bajaron de la mesa nupcial. Las luces se apagaron, salvo pequeñas lucecitas por las columnas. Y sonó la música.

**oo**OO**oo**

En el techo se iluminaron unas líneas de neón, brillando como si fuese una discoteca. Junto a esos neones, se abrieron unos paneles, y a pesar de la poca luz, los invitados distinguieron una plataforma que bajaba despacio una especie de tienda de campaña delgada y rosa, con forma de prisma.

En la pequeña pirámide de la cúspide de ese prisma, había una corona de rosas rojas y rosadas. Se iba bajando lentamente hacia la mesita que habían traído los camareros. Las luces del ambiente se fueron encendiendo poco a poco.

Sonó la música.

_**"¡¡GRABÉ TU NOMBRE EN MI BARCA...!!!**_

_**¡¡¡ME HICE POR FIN MARINERO PARA CRUZAR LOS MARES...!!!**_

"¿A _esho she _refería _Weashley _con lo de_ 'gondra viendo y marea'_? Yo _eshe romanticishmo _no lo _endiendo_...! comentó Malfoy a Hermione. "_Bor cierdo_, no _diene _oído _musigal_."

"Mirad… la _darda_ la _draen_ con un _Wingardium Leviosa_." comentó Lavender, haciendo gala de sus profundos conocimientos de Encantamientos.

"¡_Bero_ gue _lisda_ eres Lav-Lav!" le dijo cariñosamente Ron.

Malfoy enarcó una ceja. ¿Lista?. ¿Ése no era un hechizo que aprendieron _con_ _11 años_?

Fred frunció el ceño. "Qué capullo, Percy, prohibiéndonos usar la magia… si es verdad que es un _Wingardium Leviosa…"_

"Lavender, Fred… creo que no es un _Wingardium Leviosa_ lo que ha bajado la tarta…" dijo Harry, con media sonrisa, y miró a Fred y a George, ahora que ya había más luz. "Fred, a vosotros no os supone diferencia que Percy os prohíba usar magia o no… la ibais a usar de todas formas…"

Fred hizo una mueca, aceptando la realidad y considerando lo cierto de la respuesta.

"_**¡¡¡COMO UNA OOOOLAAAAAAAA...!!!"**_

"_**¡¡¡Y YO QUEDÉ PRENDIDA A TU TORMENTAAAA...!!"**_

Draco apretó los dientes como si el sonido de la megafonía hiciera daño a sus oídos.

"_**¡¡PERDÍ EL TIMÓN SIN DARME APENAS CUENTAAAAAA...!!"**_

"_**¡¡¡COMO UNA OOOOLAAAAAAAA...!!!"**_

Los invitados empezaron a aplaudir, como si estuvieran absolutamente conmovidos por la canción.

"_¡¡¡VIVAN LOSH NOVIÓSH!!!" _

"_¡¡¡VIVAN LOSH BADRINÓSH!!!", g_ritaron los invitados haciendo como era costumbre, el acento en el "-ÓSH"

"¡¡Y _LASH AGUABURBUJASH_!!" gritaron otra vez Angelina y Alicia, levantando sus vasos de whisky.

"¡¡¡Y EL _WEASHLEYWHISKY_!!! gritó Katie.

"¡¡¡Y _LOSH_ _WEASHLEYS_!!!" gritó Ginny, presa de un súbito amor por sus hermanos gemelos.

"Creo que nos hemos pasado con el Whisky, George." comentó Fred, pensativo.

"A mi no me mires. Percy decidió la cantidad, el cliente y novio siempre tiene la razón." respondió tranquilamente George.

Las luces se encendieron completamente y de nuevo los invitados aplaudieron con entusiasmo. Un camarero obsequió a Percy y Penélope con una espada. Otro abrió las cortinillas rosas con forma de prisma, que estaba coronado con las rosas, y se descubrió la tarta del banquete.

Llena de bengalas.

"¿_Ushan_ la _buñedera_ _eshbada_ de Gryffindor _bara_ _gordar_ la _darda_?" Malfoy entornó los grises ojos y se fijó en Penélope.

Hermione no apartó los ojos de Percy y Penélope, que empezaron a cortar la tarta entre risitas y flashes de cámara, y ella le dio a probar un trocito que había pescado con la punta de la hoja.

"Malfoy no _shabía_ _gue_ _erash_ _dan_ agudo…", dijo, girando la cabeza hacia Draco.

"Y _dan_ _guabo_, _bero_ _esho_ _dambogo_ me lo _dicesh_ _nunga_…"

"_Esh gue_ no _eresh guabo_." Malfoy rodó los ojos. "_Ademásh_, yo _dambién shoy_ muy aguda y _nunga_ me lo _dicesh_." Le contestó, dándose la vuelta.

"Bueno, _eresh_ aguda y eres _guaba_."

"En Hogwarts decían _gue_ era fea y _embollona_."

"Bueno lo de _embollona_ _esh_ cierto."

"¿Y lo de fea?"

"¿_Guién_ _de_ llamaba fea?" preguntó Malfoy, como si fuese la primera vez que oía eso.

"_Dodo _el mundo_. Ingluido dú, bor ejemblo_."

"Oh." Respondió Draco, como si acabara de acordarse. _"_Vale_, bues mendía_."

Hermione volvió a fruncir el ceño. No estaba muy centrada ni con las respuestas ni la situación y las conversaciones, y mucho se temía que Malfoy tampoco.

**oo**OO**oo**

"Vaya figuritas más pasmadas que tiene esa tarta" comentó George, mirando fijamente a las figuritas de un novio con chaqué, de cuyo brazo tenía enganchada a una novia con su ramo y velo, ambos muy estiraditos en la cúspide de la tarta.

"Es verdad, son aburridísimas. Pero eso lo arreglo yo en un momentito. Esas figuras no tienen la culpa de parecer unas siesas como Percy." comentó Fred a su lado. Sacó la varita del antebrazo, e hizo un gesto con ella, de forma discreta.

La figura del novio se empezó a hundir en la tarta, aunque Percy y Penélope no parecieron enterarse. La figura de la novia empezó a tirar del brazo del novio, como si se tratara de rescatarlo de unas arenas movedizas.

"Así me gusta más." dijo Fred, y volvió a mover la varita, y las figuras se quedaron ahí quietas, la figurita del novio medio enterrado en la tarta, y la novia tratando de rescatarlo.

"Muy bien… ¡una obra de arte…!" comentó George sonriendo con ojo experto.

Percy le había terminado de dar a probar la tarta con la espada a Penélope. Miró el pastel y cambió el rostro cuando vio las figuritas.

"Le ha encantado." comentó orgulloso Fred. Harry y Oliver miraron a los gemelos y a Percy de hito en hito, no del todo convencidos de la conclusión del gemelo.

Los camareros fueron sirviendo rápidamente el champán por las mesas.

_"¡¡¡CHAMPÚ!!!"_ gritaron las chicas, cuando vieron el champán repartido generosamente, y volvieron a brindar con WeasleyWhisky. _"¡¡¡Brindish bor _el _champú_!!!"

_"¡¡¡Shaluuuud!!!" _gritó Ginny, mientras Harry a su lado rodaba los ojos.

Todos invitados se pusieron en pie para el brindis.

"¡_Ejem, ejem... _ay... yo me pongo un poco _piripi_ con el champán...!" Fred y George entornaron los ojos cuando escucharon ese comentario... Esa voz...

_¿Ejem ejem...?. ¿Piripi?_

Fred miró a George. Sólo había una persona que podía ser objeto de sus bromas, a parte de Percy.

Umbridge.

No habría compasión.

Efectivamente, Dolores Umbridge estaba sentada junto a otros miembros del Ministerio de Magia, unas mesas más apartadas de la suya.

Entretanto, Penélope indicó inmediatamente a sus damas de honor que repartieran los regalos a los invitados. Las pizpiretas Mary Sue, Mary Jenny y Hélène movieron con gracilidad sus voluminosos vestidos estilo Scarlett O'Hara por el Salón, para desconcierto de casi todos los invitados. Cuando aparecieron los barrocos vestidos por la mesa de Harry, ellos contemplaron estupefactos el puro con el que obsequiaron a los chicos.

Ellas hicieron lo mismo cuando vieron que tenían un termómetro de regalo de boda.

"Bueno… _údil_ _esh_…" murmuró Hermione, observándolo desconcertada.

"_¿Údil?. ¿Bara gue goño guiero eshto…?_ dijo Malfoy mirando su puro habano, mientras lo olisqueaba. "¡¡Y huele _fadal_…!!"

Pero nadie pudo comentar nada más. Las brujas del salón trataban de averiguar el funcionamiento de un termómetro. Los magos del salón intentaban descubrir el secreto del puro habano. Pero en ese momento un tío borracho de Penélope saltó como un espontáneo al ruedo y se marcó su especialidad: _Aquarius _de la ópera rock _Hair_. Cantaba a Percy y Penelope, de pie frente a la tarta de bodas, como si fuese un barítono de fiestas de barrio.

"_**Güen de mun isin de seven jaus, an Chupiter alait güit Mars **_

_**Tenpis güil igait de planets, An laf güistir destars **_

_**Dis is diltaunin of di eich of acueirio **_

_**Di eich of Acueirio¡Acueriooooo… uo uo uo…! **_

_**¡Acueeriooo…!" **_

"Mi tío…" dijo Hélène con lágrimas de la emoción. "Sabe que Percy y Penélope son tan mágicos que les ha dedicado una canción sobre las estrellas…" se secó las comisuras de los ojos con un pañuelito de encaje que tenía en el bolsito que colgaba de la muñeca. "Ay... qué tierno... qué bonito..."

Fred y George miraban pasmados a la chica de rosa, y Malfoy a su lado, boquiabierto, le preguntó.

"¿En _gue_ idioma _eshda_ hablando…¿De _gué__ eshtrellash hablash_…?"

Hélène se fue de la mesa con la cabeza alta.

"¡Habla en _inglés, _por supuesto! Qué poco talento, qué poco gusto tienen algunos…" dijo indignada, agitando la pamela como si hubiese sido una gran ofensa.

"Creo que encima el que mejor me va a caer de esa familia va a ser… _Percy_." comentó Fred.

Percy y Penelope levantaron las copas hacia los invitados, y todos brindaron. Por enésima vez, se oyeron "vivan _losh noviósh, losh badrinósh, gue she beshen..."_

**oo**OO**oo**

* * *

_El siguiente se titula_: 'La 'darda' no es el postre… para algunos'_. Aparecerá Tonks, igual de embriagada… Umbridge (que sé que es un personaje adorado por todo el mundo y que echábais en falta en los fics), y bueno, digamos que estoy dudando si clasificar el fic de 'Draco / George' a 'Draco / Hermione'. Avisadas/os estáis (muajajaja!). Insisto, no hay besitos y cosas de esas. Para mi los protas son los gemelos y Draco._

_Personalmente, yo estaría en esa boda o bien achuchando a Oliver xD o bien brindando y bebiendo con las chicas de Gryffindor, me encantan._

_¿Comentarios?. ¿Quejas? Reclamaciones?. ¿Sugerencias? Tengo casi acabado el fic, pero estamos a tiempo de rectificar xD_


	8. La ‘darda’ no es el postre para algunos…

_¡Hola a todos/as/es! Muchas gracias por vuestra lectura profunda, vistazo por encima, alertas o lo que sea... y sobre todo, vuestros últimos comentarios, que me han hecho reír a mi también mucho, sois fantásticas/os: __**CrisBlack; Karlota; Isa Malfoy; Erea; Heredrha **__(¡boo, una abaricion, un fandashma! ;)__**; BarbaraNakamura; LunaGoodLove; XKelidaX; Corae; yolithza; nanai.malfoy; Vicky Kou de Malfoy; OrdendelFenix; Ginna Isabella Ryddle; princesaartemisa; Saya Asakura; verito malfoy; Caro.Radcliffe**_

_He sabido que en casi todos los países latinoamericanos, es "Torta" de Bodas... Pensaba que "tarta" era de castellano neutro :S._

_Bueno, no pongo esta vez BSO… no tiene sentido en este capi._

_SÍ tiene sentido una frase profética de Isa Malfoy en su review XD: __"cuando estás borracho no tienes un cuerno de idea de lo que has hecho.__" Que se lo digan a Draco y Hermione esta vez… a ver si os gusta. Sé que algunas -buf, no...muchas! xD- sí queréis un dramioncito, algo, (princesaartemisa, BarbaraNakamura, nanai.malfoy, Isa Malfoy, Lady Arilyn de Rhimine si estás por ahí, Saya Asakura...). En fin... a ver qué encontramos aquí :D_

**oo**OO**oo**

_**Disclaimer, **__(como si hiciera falta): Fic 100 x 100 libre de edulcorantes artificiales, (el empalago es producto natural); Mary Sues e inserts por vocación ;p; dudo mucho que Telemachus sea clasificado como Gary Stu, y por respeto a Homero, no se basa en su original. Como todos los personajes, no es mío (porque no lo quiero ni regalao). Excepto Sirius, del cual sí que tengo la propiedad y posesión (mide 20 cms... es una figurita, que nadie piense cosas raras XD...!!!). Si escribir "Güen de mun is in de seven jaus..." es machacar el copyright de Aquarius, creo que nado en la laguna legal de la propiedad intelectual de unos versos irreconocibles con el original, aun así, esos versos tampoco son míos. ¿De verdad alguien puede sacar lucro de todo esto? xD. Tampoco es mío en exclusiva el deseo de que Fred y George se dediquen a organizar y animar bodas, además de dirigir Sortilegios Weasley y empezar el negocio de las destilerías. Dicho lo cualo, al capítulo..._

* * *

**Capítulo 8. La 'darda' no es el postre para algunos…**

Tras el espectáculo de la tarta voladora, los invitados empezaron a comer con ganas el postre, compuesto, según Hermione, de "_darda_ _nubcial _y _comtessa_". Es decir, un trozo de pastel de bodas, y helado de nata y chocolate. Los novios, como ordena la tradición, se pusieron de pie y empezaron a saludar mesa por mesa a los invitados, haciéndose la foto de rigor con cada uno de los grupos.

"_Brincesha..."_

Hermione rodó los ojos. Otra vez el pesadito del hermano de Penélope.

"_Telemoco_… _gada_ vez _eshtash másh_ borracho…" comentó Draco, sin mirarlo y comiendo su pedazo de tarta. _"Vede _a _gue de _dé un aire..."

"_Lárgade_…" dijo Hermione, sin dejar de comer su pastel. Telemachus hizo un gesto de frustración y volvió a su mesa, donde sus amigos empezaron a silbar ante el enésimo rechazo de la chica.

"¡Charlie, Tonks!" gritó alegremente George, que por algún motivo _no_ estaba comiendo postre. "¡Cuánto bueno por aquí!"

Charlie Weasley se acercó a la mesa, junto a Tonks, que tenía las mejillas igual de sonrosaditas que las chicas de la mesa de los gemelos. Ambos traían sus copas de champán.

"Ya ves, estamos en la misma mesa con Bill, Fleur, McGonagall, Flitwick, Kingsley…"

Fred y George pusieron una cara algo horrorizada.

"Mejor nos quedamos en esta mesa…" Fred miró a Umbridge, sentada unas mesas más allá, envuelta en un chal blanco y vestida con volantes rosas. A Fred le recordó a las babosas de gelatina de fresa que había visto en Honeydukes. Esbozó una sonrisa malévola, y acto seguido se volvió a George, a quién guiñó un ojo. "¿Chicas, os apetece jugar al quidditch?"

Angelina, Katie y Alicia se volvieron locas de contentas. George les pasó su plato intacto de tarta, virutas de chocolate y helado.

"Es fácil... tenéis que tirar los quaffles al pelo de Umbridge." comentó George como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. George sacó su varita del antebrazo. _"Engorgio" _susurró. Las virutas de chocolate parecían ahora trufas. "Bueno yo no he sido cazador, pero sería más o menos así." George lanzó una viruta-trufa-quaffle y se quedó atrapada en el peinado de Umbridge.

"¡¡¡Yuju!!!" chillaron las tres, encantadas de disfrutar un poco a costa de Umbridge. Alicia cogió una viruta de chocolate... o mejor dicho, una _trufa_, acertando de pleno en la cabezota de Umbridge. La viruta-trufa-quaffle se quedó enganchada en el voluminoso peinado de peluquería que traía Umbridge; ésta no pareció enterarse y seguía devorando su pastel.

"¡Gooool!. ¡La gran _gazadora Shbinnet _ha _margado_, _sheñorash _y _sheñoresh_!" chilló Alicia, mientras chocaba las palmas con sus amigas.

"Bueno..." comentó Fred, sintiéndose por una vez el único formal de esa mesa. Era una sensación angustiosa. Charlie contempló un poco desconcertado el inusual partido de quidditch, y parpadeó confuso. Tonks sin embargo miraba con ojos brillantes el 'partido'. Fred preguntó a su hermano Charlie:

"¿Y cómo es que venís juntos a saludarnos?"

"Tonks y yo coincidimos en el mismo año en Hogwarts." dijo sonriente Charlie.

"_¡Shí!. _¡_Goincidí gon_ el mejor _bushgador_ _gue_ ha dado la _hishdoria_ de Gryffindor!" exclamó Tonks con una súbita alegría.

"¡Eh, Harry, has oído, el mejor buscador!" dijo Charlie con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"¡Bah!. ¡Tonks está borracha!" respondió Harry, agitando la mano como si eso lo dijera todo, mientras con la otra se llevaba una cucharada de helado.

"¡No _eshdoy_ borracha, _Bodder_!" contestó Tonks.

Angelina y Ginny empezaron a reírse. Ron y Lavender estaban dándose de comer tarta con helado.

"Harry ha sido un buscador excelente, el mejor de Gryffindor." dijo Oliver. Harry sonrió a su antiguo capitán.

"¡Pues dicen que los borrachos y los niños dicen la verdad!." Charlie levantó su copa de champán, saludando a Harry burlón y guiñando un ojo.

"Bueno, probemos" dijo Fred, viendo una niña de rizos rubios, de unos seis o siete años, vestida de pitiminí para la ocasión, que estaba robando flores de los centros de mesa. "¡Eh, niña, ven un momento!"

La niña se acercó y se metió un dedo en la nariz. Fred alzó las cejas cuando vio el singular gesto, y cambió de opinión sobre consultarle algo a _esta_ niña en particular.

"Vale, bonita, déjalo…" cogió una flor del centro de la mesa y se la dio. "Toma, un floripondio, ya puedes irte."

La niña se marchó sin más. Charlie, sin embargo, aprovechó y alzó su copa de champán.

"¡Por Harry, el _segundo_ mejor buscador de Gryffindor!"

Harry miró indignado a Charlie, pero sonreía.

"¡Mentira!. ¡Harry no ha sido el segundo mejor buscador de Gryffindor, Charlie, admitámoslo!" respondió George, tras levantar su copa de champán y dar un trago. Harry iba a darle las gracias, cuando George apostilló: "¡Fue Ginny!"

"¡_Shaluuud_!" gritó Ginny, brindando por su hermano. Harry soltó una risa.

Oliver había terminado su postre, y cualquier cosa que significara "quidditch" y bromas, era suficiente para entretenerlo.

"Da igual ser el primero que el segundo, hasta Viktor Krum lo decía, el quidditch no sirve para ligar." dijo de buen humor Oliver.

"No digas tonterías Oliver… tú sólo tienes que anunciar a grito pelado en El Caldero Chorreante que quieres novia y te saldrán a patadas." respondió George.

"Perdona… ¿tú eres Oliver Word, verdad?"

Precisamente en ese momento tenía que aparecer una fan. Todos miraron con curiosidad a una chica de espeso cabello recogido en un elegante moño y ojos claros, que traía el menú de la boda en una mano y un bolígrafo en otra.

"Quería que me firmaras un autógrafo…" Oliver sonrió a la chica con gran interés. Los gemelos soltaron un _"ooooohhhh"_, mientras Angelina, Katie, Ginny, Tonks y Alicia empezaban a soltar más risas y brindaban con más WeasleyWhisky. "Disculpa, tiene que ser con un bolígrafo muggle que me ha prestado el señor Clearwater, y el autógrafo en el menú… Digamos que prefiero un autógrafo _tuyo_ que una dedicatoria de los novios…" dijo ella, susurrando.

Todos sonrieron, recordando el oportuno comentario que había hecho Lavender anteriormente con respecto a pedirles una dedicatoria a Percy y Penélope para el menú, a modo de recuerdo.

"Claro que sí… Pero no me acuerdo de ti mucho…" dijo Oliver mientras se las apañaba con el bolígrafo muggle. Harry estiró el brazo y le dio al botón para que saliera la punta del bolígrafo.

"Estaba en la clase de Penélope. Normal que no te acuerdes, ha pasado mucho tiempo."

"¿Y tu nombre?" preguntó Oliver, antes de empezar a escribir.

"Cassandra."

"¡Ey, Cassandra!" gritó Fred. "Estábamos debatiendo aquí… te gusta el quidditch¿no?"

Ella asintió.

"Me encanta el quidditch."

"¿Quién dirías que ha sido el mejor buscador de Hogwarts?" preguntó Fred. Pero antes de que le diera las opciones a elegir (Charlie, Ginny –aunque la tal Cassandra no la conocía- o Harry), ella se adelantó sin ningún género de duda.

"Regulus Black." dijo ella, con un tono que no admitía réplica.

Todos la miraron boquiabiertos. Incluso las risotadas y los goles de chocolate hacia el pelo de Umbridge por parte de Angelina, Alicia y Katie fueron interrumpidos por unos instantes.

"_¿Guién?" _preguntó confundida Lavender. Ron a su lado se quedó mirando a la desconocida, sosteniendo en su mano la cucharita con el helado a medio camino entre el plato y la boca de Lav-Lav.

Malfoy presenciaba la escena resignado; hacía tiempo que había visto mucha gente rara en la fiesta. Al principio pensaba que eran sólo los muggles, pero estaba claro que había gente peculiar por todo el mundo, incluido el mágico.

"¿No te _llamarásh_ Casshandra _Lovegood_, verdad?" preguntó Ron, con un súbito momento de lucidez, dado el número de vasos de WeasleyWhisky que llevaba en el cuerpo. Pero ella sonrió abiertamente. "Las Ravenclaw _shoish listash _a _shecash_, o _lishtas_ y un poco _rarash dambién_…?

"Toma, aquí tienes." dijo Oliver, devolviéndole la tarjeta del menú firmada, junto al bolígrafo. Cassandra tomó la tarjeta. "¿Me reservas un baile después?"

Oliver no se lo pensó dos veces.

"Los que quieras."

"Regulus era el hermano de mi padrino¿sabías, Lavender?" comentó Harry con indiferencia, mientras daba un sorbo de champán.

Al oírlo, Cassandra se fue hacia el sitio de Harry como alma que lleva el diablo.

"¿¿Tu padrino era Sirius Black??" volvió a sacar la tarjeta y el bolígrafo y miró con curiosidad y total atención a Harry, y lo miró con los ojos entornados. "¿Quién eres tú?"

Fred susurró a George.

"Debe de ser la primera chica de la historia que reconocería antes a dos personas que llevan muertas unos cuantos años antes que al archirequetefamoso Harry Potter."

"Huh… soy Harry…"

"¿Cómo era Sirius?. ¡No, mejor no me lo digas, no me lo digas!" Harry la miraba absolutamente desconcertado. "¡Prefiero seguir imaginándomelo por mi misma!. Incluso arranqué un cartel de los de _"¿Ha visto a este mago?"_, cuando estaba fugado de Azkaban, de esos carteles que había en el Callejón Diagón. Lo pegué en mi habitación, a mi madre casi le da un infarto…"

Todos la miraban desconcertados. ¿Le gustaba un prófugo de la justicia, un asesino?. Aunque luego resultara ser inocente, claro… Pero la chica no pareció enterarse.

"¡Me debes muchos bailes, Oliver!"

La chica se fue con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja hacia su mesa de Ravenclaws, dejando a todos pasmados.

"Eh, Wood, cámbianos el sitio. Está claro que ese rincón vuestro está empapado de _Amortentia_, porque no es normal que los dos tipos _más feos_ de la mesa estén ligando más que nosotros." comentó Fred indignado.

Malfoy levantó un dedo, y apuntó a Fred.

"_Weashley_, hace un _momendo hash_ dicho _gue_ el _másh_ feo era _eshe_… la _gomadreja_." dijo, señalando a Ron, ajeno a todo dándole un trago al WeasleyWhisky.

"Bah, Ron no cuenta, ya tiene perrito que le ladre." contestó Fred.

Ni Ron ni Lavender parecían enterarse de la conversación, volvían a tener los labios pegados con un hechizo de presencia permanente.

"Y yo _dambién_. _Gue_ Granger _esh_ mi _bareja_, _adondado_."

Hermione frunció el ceño.

"_Du bareja esh_ la rubia de bote. Y _hacesh_ muy buena _bareja_ con ella… _denéis_ _bucho_ en _gomún_… el _dinde_ del _belo_… la _aushencia_ de cerebro…" contestó Hermione.

"_¡Gue_ he dicho _gue du eresh_ mi _bareja_…!" respondió él enfadado, dando un golpe en la mesa. Hermione le dio otro sorbo al WeasleyWhisky, y se cruzó de brazos, súbitamente enfadada.

"Pues dijisteis que yo era el más guapo." estaba diciendo Oliver a los gemelos, sin hacer caso a la conversación de Draco y Hermione.

"Hasta que te pidieron un autógrafo." comentó de mal humor George.

"¡¡Gooooool!!. ¡¡Muy bien Alicia, _odra_ vez _hash margado_!!" gritó Tonks, que había cogido una silla y estaba sentada con Katie, Angelina y Alicia viendo el singular partido de quidditch, cuyos aros eran los rizos de Dolores Umbridge. Enganchadas en el pelo debía de tener unas cinco o seis bolas de chocolate.

"Y _esho gue eshdoy_ un _boco achishbada_." dijo con orgullo Alicia, como si eso lo aclarara todo.

"¿Un poco…?" murmuró Harry sonriendo.

"¡Voy a _brobar dambién_!" respondió Tonks, moviendo el pelo rosa chicle. Pero no tomó unas virutas de chocolate. Tonks tomó todo un trozo de pastel.

Alicia, Angelina, Ginny y Katie miraron a Tonks, algo no cuadraba… ¿tenía que usar un pastel, o virutas de chocolate?. Pero su aturdimiento no les permitía ser más ágiles de mente.

Harry notó la misma sensación que cuando se enfrentaba a magos oscuros, o a dementores. Cuando notaba peligro y lo primero que decía el cerebro era… ¡sal por patas!

"Tonks… _¡NO!"_

Harry se tapó la cara con las manos. Demasiado tarde, Tonks había lanzado el pastel con todas sus fuerzas, y Harry sintió que pasaba por encima de su cabeza directo al cogote de Dolores Umbridge.

"¡_Shí_!" gritó Tonks, al ver que el pastel se estampó en la nuca de Umbridge. "¡Y no me _admidieron_ en el _eguibo_ de quidditch _borgue_ era muy _batosha_!"

Harry, con la cara tapada… murmuró algo así como _"¿no me digas?"_

Fred y George miraban con admiración a Tonks.

"¡¡¡GOOOOL!!!!" gritaron los gemelos a la vez, poniéndose de pie y levantando los brazos. Ginny, Angelina, Alicia y Katie rompieron en aplausos. Afortunadamente para ellos , el Salón no les prestaba mucha atención, gracias a los efectos aturdidores del WeasleyWhisky.

"Los que no te seleccionaron no tenían ni idea, Tonks… ese gol habría valido una Copa…" le dijo Fred, absolutamente radiante.

Harry lanzó con rapidez un hechizo desmemorizador, y Umbridge y su mesa pareció no darse cuenta de que tenía un pedazo de pastel pegado al pelo.

"Tonks, te felicito. Eso ha sido mejor que transformarla en rana." dijo George, lleno de orgullo.

"Oh…" Tonks hizo amago de levantarse. "_Eshbera gue_ no _sholo shé_ _dranhsformarme_ a mi _mishma_… _gonozgo_ un hechizo _fandásdigo..._"

"Tonks, déjalo…" comentó suavemente Charlie, que seguía de pie junto a ella, bajándola hacia su silla suavemente. "En fin, me retiro a mi mesa¿vienes?"

"Nop. Dile a _Remush_ _gue_ _eshdoy_ rodeada de Gryffindors y _gue_ _agabo_ de _mederle_ un gol al _shabo verrugosho_ de Umbridge. _She_ _shendirá_ muy _orgullosho_ de mi… el gran merodeador…"

"Vale, vale. Se lo digo." dijo Charlie, dándole la razón como a los locos, con unas palmaditas en su hombro. Saludó y se dirigió a su mesa.

"_Berdona, brima_, _bero_ yo _shoy_ un _Shlytherin_, no un Gryffindor." le dijo Malfoy a Tonks.

Tonks miró a Malfoy con los ojos entornados, y levantó una cuchara hacia él, como si se tratara de una varita.

"_Eresh_ la vergüenza de la familia, jovencito… un _Shlytherin_… _Shi_ yo fuera la tía Bellatrix _de_ habría hecho _eshdo_… _Avdava ker_…" Tonks miró la cuchara pensando que la varita no funcionaba correctamente, y seguidamente a Draco, que tenía el ceño fruncido. Tonks volvió a mover la cuchara hacia Draco a modo de varita. "_Adavera Kevrad_… No _eshbera_, _gómo_ era…"

"Oye, _Balfoy_…" dijo Katie. "No _esh gue_ _de_ _berdone_ lo del _gollar_ _eshe gue_ me _dishde_ en _Hogshmeade_, _bero_ bueno… no hay _rengoresh_… ¿_dú dienes_ _shangre_ de veela?"

Harry, los gemelos y Oliver resoplaron ante la idea y empezaron a reírse por lo bajo. Hermione se aproximó a él para intentar detectar la sangre veela más de cerca.

"_Eshdoy_ rodeado de los Gryffindors _másh eshdúpidosh_ de la _dierra_. _Shoy_ de _losh_ _Balfoy_ y _losh_ Black¿_guién_ en mi familia _she_ habría ido _gon_ una _veela_?"

"Pues ninguno. Casi todos tienen muy mal gusto por lo general." comentó Fred, echando la espalda hacia atrás en su silla. "Eso de casarse con primas…" miró a su cuñada, en una mesa lejana, sentada junto a Bill. "Mirad a Fleur, una veela… Woa… _asquerosa, _¿verdad?. Teniendo una _prima_¿para qué quieres una _veela_?, lo más _feo_ del mundo..." dijo, sonriendo mostrando los dientes.

"Yo me quedo con las_ primas... _pero las de Fleur, por supuesto." respondió George con una sonrisa teatralmente nostálgica. "Ah… esa boda de Bill, inolvidable..."

Pero Malfoy estaba mirando a Hermione, que se había acercado a pocos centímetros de él, estudiando su cara con los ojos entornados como si fuera un experimento de Pociones. Y cualquier comentario burlón que él iba a hacerle a ella se murió en los labios. Se quedaron un momento mirándose a los ojos, muy cerca, pero el momento… mágico… o lo que fuese, quedó interrumpido por Ashleigh-Tiffani, que se interpuso entre los dos y se sentó de nuevo en las rodillas de Draco.

"¿_Nunga_ _de_ han dicho _gue_ _huelesh_ a miel?" le dijo ella, con los brazos alrededor del cuello.

"_Generalmende_ me dicen _gue_ huelo a miel, a _ganela_, a _menda_, a _limbio_…" empezó a enumerar él.

"_Ashdely-Fittani_… o _gomo_ _de_ _llamesh_… Malfoy no _esh_ un aroma…" Hermione se levantó súbitamente molesta. "_Eshtúbidos shnobs_… Voy a _embolbarme_ la nariz." dijo, recogiendo su bolsito. En ese instante, Telemachus se incorporó de su sitio, vacilante debido a las grandes dosis de alcohol que llevaba en el cuerpo, en cuanto vio que Hermione se había apartado de la mesa, y caminaba con cierta inseguridad hacia los servicios.

"¡Fred, George!" Percy llegaba ajustándose las gafas, mientras su flamante esposa estaba haciéndose fotos con unos familiares. "No creáis que no he visto ese trozo de tarta volando hacia la señora Umbridge…" susurró indignado.

Fred y George miraron a su hermano con idéntica expresión, la misma ceja arqueada. "¿_Señora_ Umbridge?"

"Percy… matamos un kneazle y nos llaman matakneazles…" dijo Fred.

"Estamos dolidos. Somos inocentes del ataque de la tarta voladora." continuó su gemelo.

"_Bercy_… fue un _gol_. ¡Y lo _bargué_ yo!" dijo Tonks, en un ataque de inspirador orgullo, señalándose a sí misma.

Las cuatro cazadoras de Gryffindor volvieron a irrumpir en aplausos.

"¿Ves, _Bercy_?... No fuimos nosotros." dijo Fred, mirando al camarero que estaba en ese preciso momento sirviéndole café.

"¿Con leche, señor?"

Fred miró extrañado al camarero, que portaba las jarras de café y leche.

"¡Yo con todo!" le respondió, sin saber muy bien si estaba mejor ese líquido marrón con leche o sin ella.

"Bien, no habréis sido vosotros los de la tarta, pero sí los del _poema_." contestó Percy, todavía muy enfadado.

George probó su café y miró la taza como asegurándose de algo. Totalmente indiferente.

"_Bercy_, el señor Clearwater estaba muy confundido con respecto al papelito que tenía tu poema escrito… le ayudamos sin dudar... Pero es que había muchos papelitos iguales por el suelo..."

"Había muchos papeles en nuestros bolsillos…" continuó Fred.

"…y en los suyos…" concluyó George. "A lo mejor nos confudimos de papelito… puede que sí…" dijo con una falsa ingenuidad.

Percy observó estrictamente a sus hermanos, la misma mirada que habían visto miles de veces con McGonagall.

"Espero que el resto de la fiesta estéis calladitos y quietecitos. No quiero que me arruinéis el día."

Fred hizo como si se estirara.

"_Bercy_, si dejas el puesto del Ministerio, y si decides no ser Ministro de Magia en seis meses, que será el plazo que te habrás marcado..." Percy apretó los labios. "…deberías pedir el puesto de Madame Pince en la librería de Hogwarts. Gafas, serio, silencioso, estirado, aburrido como un ladrillo, y mandando callar a todo el mundo. Tu puesto ideal." respondió Fred, reclinándose hacia atrás sobre dos patas de su silla.

"Aunque sin el carisma de Pince, por supuesto." comentó George junto a su hermano.

"Y ella es mucho más guapa, lo cual es decir algo..." respondió Fred con una sonrisa lobuna.

Percy agitó la cabeza derrotado, y fue hacia Penelope para seguir la sesión de fotos. Esta vez en la mesa de los miembros del Ministerio más relevantes: Umbridge, Scrimgeour, Cattermole y su esposa, Diggory y esposa, Mafalda Hopkirk, Perkins y Thicknesse. Los aurores como Shacklebolt o Dawlish estaban en la mesa de Charlie y Tonks, bastante apartados de éstos. Percy se arregló especialmente, ajustando la rosa que llevaba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y adoptando su pose más estirada.

Fred y George se miraron. Fred sonrió levemente y apuntó con su varita.

El fotógrafo muggle, y el fotógrafo mágico empezaron a hacer fotos a la mesa, obviamente una de las más cotizadas tanto para el ego de Percy, como para la publicidad que le daría. Rita Skeeter se colocó cerca junto a su libreta y pergamino, y tomó nota de cada detalle.

Un breve gesto de la varita de Fred, y Percy se quedó sin cejas. Pero nadie pareció enterarse.

Un breve gesto de la varita de Fred, y la sonrisa de Umbridge presentó un hueco en lugar de uno de sus dientes delanteros.

"Sí, ahora la foto lucirá mucho más." comentó George satisfecho.

**oo**OO**oo**

Percy y Penélope llegaron a la mesa de Harry, pero se dieron cuenta de que Hermione no estaba, en su lugar Draco tenía a la novia de Telemachus en las rodillas. Oliver le dio una colleja.

"Idiota… vete ahora mismo a buscar a Hermione, que nos tenemos que hacer la foto."

"_Shi _yo_ shoy _mucho _másh guaba gue esha_…" contestó Ashleigh-Tiffani.

Pero Draco, sintiendo las miradas de todos, se incorporó. Ashleigh cayó al suelo sobre su trasero. Penélope, al notar que faltaban invitados en esa mesa, sugirió que irían a hacer tiempo pasando por otras mesas, pero que buscaran a los ausentes porque tenía que lanzar el ramo en cuanto pasaran la fase postre-café-copa-puro.

"Malfoy, tampoco te des prisa en buscar a Hermione…" dijo George, sorbiendo un poco de champán.

"No sé… pues yo sí quiero que venga pronto, tengo ganas de ver ese ramo volando…" dijo Fred, observando con interés a las tías solteronas de Penélope y a Umbridge, que hacía gestos como si quisiera atrapar una quaffle.

"Oliver, ni de coña te apuntes a lo del lanzamiento del ramo, que lo atraparías en un segundo y nos chafarías la diversión." le dijo Fred.

Oliver sonrió.

"Para nada, yo veré el espectáculo sentado cómodamente con las Ravenclaws."

Ashleigh-Tiffani entornó los ojos según veía a Malfoy salir del Salón del Banquete.

"Shi Mahoma no va a la _mondaña_... la _mondaña_ irá a Mahoma..." Ashleigh-Tiffani se incorporó, tambaleante, pero se llevó una mano a la cabeza. "Uh... _Greo gue _voy a _vomidar..."_

Cerca de Ashleigh-Tiffani, una invitada con gafas y mirada aguda elevó una ceja en cuanto comprobó el objeto de deseo de la rubia vestida de rojo Valentino. Sonrió despacio.

Con que Draco Malfoy...

Rita Skeeter sonrió muy lentamente. Un buitre del periodismo. Un águila para saber dónde está la noticia, esa que interesa a los lectores…

Fiesta más Alcohol menos Malfoy más Mujer más Ausencia, igual a X

No necesitó más elementos para la ecuación, la incógnita ya estaba despejada. Buscó con la mirada al fotógrafo que la había acompañado, pero estaba realizando unas fotos de los novios en una de las mesas. Volvió la cabeza, y comprobó que la rubia de rojo había desaparecido por la puerta del Salón del Banquete.

Tal vez esa moda mediocre no era la boda del año, pero sin duda Rita Skeeter podía conseguir la _primicia_ del año…

**oo**OO**oo**

Draco salió del Salón del Banquete hacia los servicios, escurriéndose por el pulido mármol rosa del suelo.

"Mierda de marmolina _barada.."_ gruñó para sí.

Abrió la puerta blanca y dorada que ponía "Servicios", y encontró un pequeño distribuidor que daba a las tres puertas de los baños: hombres, mujeres, y un simbolito de un señor con una rueda debajo. No entendió muy bien qué significaba, pero no le dio mucho tiempo a pensarlo. En ese mismo distribuidor, encontró a Hermione, pegada a la pared, con Telemachus delante de ella, muy cerca, ambos brazos a los lados de la cabeza de Hermione.

Y cerca de ella. Demasiado cerca. Cada vez más cerca.

Sacó la varita que llevaba atada en el tobillo. Al parecer las varitas confiscadas para la boda eran todas más falsas que un galeón de plomo.

"_Gonfundush"_ dijo, aunque medio borracho. Hermione y Telemachus no parecieron enterarse de que Draco estaba ahí. Volvió a intentarlo, agitando la varita como si tuviese que bajar el mercurio de un termómetro.

_"Gonfundush. ¡GON-FUN-DUSH!"_

El hecho de pronunciar algo más claro pareció servir de algo. Claro que agitar la varita no mejoró mucho el hechizo, porque aunque Telemachus se apartó de Hermione, ésta también pareció más aturdida que antes. Miró a Draco y pestañeó. Telemachus no pareció reconocer qué hacía ahí con unas personas que no conocía.

"_Telemoco_, te _eshberan_ en el _banguede_…" dijo Draco, abriéndole torpemente la puerta. Telemachus no dijo nada, salió dando bandazos por la puerta hacia el Vestíbulo que daba paso al Salón del Banquete. Draco vio que Ashleigh-Tiffani acababa de salir del Salón y cerró la puerta inmediatamente, sintiendo un súbito temor a cruzarse con ella.

Malfoy se dio la vuelta para encararse con Hermione, y cambió la cara.

Porque Hermione no estaba ahí. Sólo había tres posibilidades: que hubiera ido a la puerta de las mujeres, a la puerta de los hombres, o a la puerta del señor con una rueda debajo.

"_Granger esh una mujer…_ _guando guiere glaro_…" pensó su embotado cerebro. Así que se dirigió derechito a los servicios de mujeres, curiosamente sin acordarse de que, por lo general, los hombres no debían entrar en ellos. Pero allí no estaba. Frunció el ceño y abrió el baño de los hombres. Tampoco.

Oyó los tacones que se acercaban a la puerta que daba al vestíbulo. Sería Ashleigh-Tiffani. No había opción: Finalmente, Draco entró en el baño del señor con un círculo debajo. Ahí estaba ella, en un pequeño baño de dorados y mármolina rosada. En el centro, un sofá cuadrado de tapicería rosa y blanca, lazos y encajes al final. _(¿Un shofá en un baño?)_

"¿_Gué hacesh_ Granger?" preguntó Malfoy, extrañado. Hermione estaba intentando levantarse la falda de tubo del vestido, pero sólo lograba levantarla hasta que el repulgo llegaba hasta la rodilla. Como si se hubiera dado por vencida, dejó que la falda volviera a caer hasta los tobillos, y estiró los brazos hacia la nuca, arqueando la espalda, buscando la cremallera en la espalda del vestido.

"_¿Guién es el idiota gue ha lanzado un _Gonfundush_ a Granger?"_ pensó Draco.

"_Guitarme_ el vestido, _guiero_ ir al baño y no _buedo_… _esthda_ falda de _dubo_ no me deja _shubirla_…" comentó ella, ciertamente desinhibida. "_She_ lo dije a _Machus_… _bero_ _nosh_ _inderrumbisde_…"

_"¿Machus?. ¿Telemoco she _llama ahora _Machus?"_

Un súbito arranque de… algo pareció aturdir el de ya por sí embotado cerebro de Malfoy. Pero Hermione no pareció ni oirlo.

"…_bero_ _greo gue she_ le dan _fadal_ _lash gremallerash_…"

El súbito arranque de… algo, incrementó.

"Yo _dengo_ mucha _bráctiga gon lash gremallerash_…" Malfoy se acercó a ella por detrás, le apartó el pelo de la nuca, y le bajó la cremallera que tenía el vestido en la espalda.

Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando profundamente. El vestido quedó flojo sobre ella, y él no retiró las manos de la cintura; Draco sintió que la imagen era… sugestiva. Para ser Granger, _glaro_.

Bueno, a decir verdad, _bara_ _sher_ mujer.

Qué diablos. Era sugestiva y _bunto._

Y _borrosa_ también. Algo distante en su cerebro le recordó a Draco que habían bebido a lo mejor un poquito más de lo debido.

"Granger... _eshdamosh _un _bogo bebidosh..."_

"_Shi... _mucho mejor... _ashi_ mañana _dendré egsgusha..."_

Pero Draco no se acordó de la respuesta que tenía que darle, se le fue tan rápido como había venido, en cuanto Hermione se dio la vuelta y lo miró con ojos entrecerrados. Y sus caras se acercaban y se acercaban...

_"Fermaportus" _susurró ella.

**oo**OO**oo**

* * *

_Avisé… no es dramione pero algo habría xD… ¡maldito alcohol! Efectivamente, algunos no han tenido como postre tarta precisamente. ¿Qué pasará entre estos dos?. Pues sea lo que sea, será 'off-screen'. Premisa: sofá, baño y Fermaportus y dos alternativas...:_

_**1) **__que efectivamente, el alcohol desinhibe demasiado... y recordemos que eso afecta incluso aunque ya no sean dos adolescentes en un baño de discoteca xD. O bien, __**2) **__lo que Malfoy y Granger sienten es sueño. xD_

_Personalmente, no tengo idea de lo que pasará ahí dentro... ;D_

_Dedicado a las estudiantes aplicadas en septiembre... mucha suerte con esos exámenes. Tardaré en actualizar un poco más, porque los siguientes capis los estoy cambiando continuamente._

_¡Hasta pronto!... El GO es un pastelazo directo al cogote de Umbridge._


	9. La Operación Ramo de Idiotas

_Os doy las gracias por leer, y espero que el fic os esté provocando alguna carcajada. Gracias por vuestros comentarios, son muy divertidos y me animan muchísimo para seguir, me habéis contado cada fiesta y cada boda que me he partido de risa xD_

_¡Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios!, me dan la vida: __**Karlota; CrisBlack; Heredrha; Erea; who knows**__**XKelidaX; BarbaraNakamura; melaniablack; Isa Malfoy; Ginna Isabella Ryddle; LunaGoodLove; Caro.Radcliffe; kazumi black; yolithza **__(por PM); __**Corae**__**Orden del fénix; Yedra Phoenix **__(doble!)__**; nanai.malfoy**_

**oo**OO**oo**

_**BSO de la boda**_

_A partir de ahora no todas las canciones serán estrictamente ridículas /un poco sí XD/… tened en cuenta que algunas son las típicas fiesteras, con unas copas de más las ves divertidísimas, no buscas una gran calidad musical XD._

_En la dirección de YouTube: _www. youtube. com/ watch?v (eliminar espacios y añadir al final, todo seguido, el signo de igual) y a continuación sin espacios, los códigos subrayados.

_**Track 1:**__ a modo de recuerdo, el _'Si yo tuviera una escoba'_. (Los Sírex) _Asu-W09SSik - _sólo he encontrado este que en los primeros 25 segundos cantan el estribillo. Suficiente xD_

_**Track 9:**_'La lista de la compra' _(La Cabra Mecánica). __8UKWtlwdrYA__ . Es al final del capítulo._

_En el próximo capítulo os aburriré a canciones._

* * *

**Capítulo 9. La Operación Ramo de Idiotas**

Rita Skeeter salió desde el Salón del Banquete hacia el Vestíbulo de los Salones _Versailles La Nuit_, y sonrió complacida al observar que la mujer de rojo a la que pretendía pillar _en flagrante delito _entraba por la puerta que daba paso a los servicios. Miró a su acompañante fotógrafo, que preparó la cámara, y sonrió aún más. Fue directa a la puerta que daba a los baños.

Pasó al distribuidor de los mismos; tres puertas, una para caballeros, otra para señoras, y otra para… Rita no estaba segura de lo que significaba el señor con un círculo debajo. Frunció los labios con una leve sonrisa. No deseaba interrumpir nada, pero esperó con paciencia a confirmar el romance vía oído.

Escuchó un profundo suspiro desde una de las puertas. Concretamente, la que tenía un cartel con el señor con el círculo debajo.

_Confirmado._

Contuvo una carcajada. Draco Malfoy y su nueva conquista. Ya veía el titular en la sección de sociedad de _El Profeta_. Ya veía la portada exclusiva en _Corazón de Bruja_. Le darían un programa todas las tardes en la radio mágica... comentando en calidad de experta cualquier asunto del corazón de magos y brujas famosos...

Oh Merlín... Si todo salía como ella había calculado, lo mismo tenía que sugerirle a Malfoy que le autorizara escribir su biografía... aunque dicho sea de paso, la escribiría incluso sin autorización. Triunfal, abrió la puerta del vestíbulo, e hizo el gesto de la victoria a su compañero fotógrafo, que esperaba fuera.

"_Rita Skeeter descubre toda la verdad: la misteriosa desconocida con la que compartió boda y pasiones."_

"_Exclusiva: yo fui testigo. El heredero de los Malfoy y su nueva pareja. ¿Amor de verano, conquista de una noche, o hay más?"_

"_¿Lujuria o boda?. La gran periodista Rita Skeeter habla en exclusiva."_

"_Draco Malfoy o Cómo Me Cambió Una Boda Muggle."_

_"Reportaje de investigación¿los magos aristocráticos tienen corazón? Pasa en las mejores familias."_

Tenía los titulares detallados hasta con las fotografías de la indiscreción. No cabía en sí de felicidad.

Oh… una de las cosas que Rita encontraba absolutamente más fascinantes de sí misma, además de su perspicacia para encontrar la noticia, era… que era animaga.

Un escarabajo, concretamente.

Un escarabajo muy curioso también.

Entró de nuevo en el distribuidor de los baños, y se coló por la rendija de la puerta del baño del señor con un circulito debajo.

**oo**OO**oo**

"_Eshdás_ _demashiado_ _veshdida_…"

"Y tú _demashiado_ _deshvesdido_. No _shomosh_ _unosh_ _adoleshcendesh_ _shalidosh_…"

"No. Yo no lo _shoy_, tú _shi_…"

"_Shi hacemosh eshdo _me _levandaré en Shan Mungo _llena de _maleficiosh..."_

"_Borgue_ te _eshdarías abrovechando _de mi."

"No. Tú te _eshdás abrovechando _de mi, Malfoy..."

"_Gállade_…"

**oo**OO**oo**

Rita pensaba la suerte que tenía. Tenía que memorizar el momento... sólo veía desde su ángulo en el suelo un vestido rojo puesto de mala manera sobre una mujer a la que no veía, y veía a quien suponía sin duda que era Draco Malfoy, encima de ella. Ella se las ingenió para sacarle la camisa.

Anotar: a Draco Malfoy le faltaba la camisa. El pantalón lo tenía puesto... de momento.

Cuando quiso seguir memorizando el evento, la camisa cayó encima de ella. Y un zapato también.

Y no vio ni oyó nada más.

**oo**OO**oo**

George resopló en su sitio. Era un aburrimiento esperar a hacerse la foto porque Draco y Hermione no habían aparecido. Hacía ya un rato que Draco se había ido a buscar a Hermione; mientras tanto, Percy y Penélope habían pasado por las mesas para hacerse las fotos de rigor.

"Eh, Ginny¿por qué no vas a buscar a Hermione al baño?. Seguro que no ha dejado entrar a Malfoy…"

Pero su hermana estaba hablando con las cazadoras de Gryffindor; Tonks ya se había ido a hacerse la foto con sus compañeros de mesa, y Ginny hizo un aturdido mohín, obviamente no había entendido nada de lo que le acababa de perdir George.

"Da igual. Nos haremos la foto sin ellos, total, no se perderán gran cosa..."

**oo**OO**oo**

En silencio, Draco abrió a Hermione la puerta del baño con el cartelito del señor con rueda debajo, y pasaron al distribuidor de los servicios. Sin llegar a salir al Vestíbulo, Hermione se dio la vuelta y agarró a Draco de la pajarita que llevaba descuidada en el cuello. Pero justo en ese momento, se abrió la puerta del baño de mujeres y Ashleigh-Tiffani, que parecía haber estado muy indispuesta, salió por la puerta, su peinado muy revuelto.

Sin embargo, cualquier rastro de indisposición se le borró de su cara cuando Ashleigh vio a Draco que la miraba fijamente.

No necesitó más. Ignorando a Hermione, Ashleigh lanzó los brazos al cuello de Malfoy, y empezó a besarlo. Hermione entornó los ojos, y sin decir nada, abrió la puerta para salir e ir al Salón del Banquete. Ninguno de ellos se fijó en el escarabajo que pasaba hacia el Vestíbulo; Rita se dirigió detrás de las escaleras que subían a los Salones del primer piso, y se transformó.

"¡Rita!" su fotógrafo se acercó a ella, cuando notó su peinado revuelto y la marca de un zapato en la mejilla. "¿Qúé te ha pasado?"

Pero Skeeter no le prestó atención, fue directa a la puerta del Salón para impedir que nadie pasara por ahí sin antes conseguir la foto de la exclusiva. En cuestión de segundos, Draco Malfoy salía huyendo de la mujer rubia, despeinada, que iba detrás de él, intentando enganchar sus brazos en su cuello para impedir que se escapara, según avanzaban por el Vestíbulo. En él, nada más verlos, Rita hizo inmediatamente la señal al fotógrafo.

"Ahora."

_¡FLASH!_

_¡FLASH!_

_¡FLASH!_

**oo**OO**oo**

Por fin Hermione se sentó en su sitio y en vez de utilizar el vaso, directamente agarró la botella de WeasleyWhisky y se la llevó a la boca, y dio un largo trago. Oliver, junto a ella, la miró entre suspicaz y asustado.

"Hermione… ¿estás bien?"

Hermione dejó la botella en la mesa, se pasó una mano por el enmarañado cabello, y posó en Oliver con una mirada distraída.

"Muy bien, Oliver. _Eshdoy_ muy bien…" murmuró ausente.

Oliver echó una mirada interrogativa a Harry, que se encogió levemente de hombros y elevó las cejas. Fred y George, los otros dos sobrios de la mesa, estaban hablando en voz baja, sin duda planificando alguna de las suyas, y ni repararon en que por fin había entrado Hermione al Salón del banquete. Justo entonces, Malfoy se desplomó en su sitio, y echó el cuerpo totalmente hacia el respaldo de la silla, la cabeza cayendo hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados. Oliver volvió a mirar a Harry con una ceja arqueada. Harry rodó los ojos, y sacudió la cabeza.

"Malfoy, la pajarita la tienes desatada." comentó Harry, guiñando un ojo a Oliver.

Draco no los miró, simplemente se quitó la pajarita y la lanzó hacia la mesa. Oliver y Harry intercambiaron otra mirada interrogativa, pero no hicieron más comentarios. No hubo tiempo, Percy apareció llevando de la mano a su flamante esposa, que llevaba el velo recogido en el brazo izquierdo.

"¡Por fin!. ¡La última foto, que los invitados se impacientan!. ¿Estáis todos?" dijo Percy con prisas. El fotógrafo muggle se acercó preparado, mientras la mesa de distribuía para la foto.

"Percy… esos modales..." gruñó Fred, sarcástico. "¿Qué hay de esos saludos a los invitados de _hola ¿lo estáis pasando bien?_ y nosotros te contestamos, _genial, gracias, un evento apasionante."_

Draco y Hermione se movieron incómodos en sus sitios.

"Fred, no me hagas perder el tiempo…" Percy miró alrededor. "...que tenemos que lanzar el ramo, y abrir el baile… ¿Y dónde diablos está el otro fotógrafo… ¡Ah, por fin!"

En ese momento entraba apresurada Rita Skeeter con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción. Su fotógrafo se colocó junto al muggle y empezó por fin la sesión.

**oo**OO**oo**

"_Esha dradición_ de lanzar un ramo a _lash sholderonash esh_ una _shoberana eshdubidez_…" empezó a comentar Ginny, sentada junto a Angelina, Katie y Alicia. "_Menosh_ mal _gue_ ninguna de _noshodras shomosh dan badédicash..._" pero tuvo que callarse en el momento en que vio que Lavender ya estaba en la pista del baile, preparándose para el lanzamiento del ramo, tomando posiciones. Ginny rodó los ojos.

"Vaya, Ginny… _shólo eshbero_ _gue_ Lav-Lav no _adrabe_ el ramo…" comentó entre risas Angelina. "_Eshdaría inshobordable _el _reshdo _de la noche..."

"_Buesh_ yo _shi guiero gue lo adrabe_… ¡_gue dengo ganash_ de volver a ir de boda de un _Weashley_!" gritó alegremente Katie. "¡¡Eh, Lav-Lav, _adraba eshe_ ramo, _gue dú buedesh!!"_ le gritó a Lavender desde su sitio.

"¡_Bero Gatie, gue_ no _hemosh derminado_ aún en _eshda_, y ya _eshdás benshando_ en _odra_ boda…!" le respondió Alicia entre risas.

Lav-Lav estaba junto a tres señoras bastante corpulentas, que comentaban entre risas _"ji ji… en realidad yo no creo en esto del lanzamiento, pero es la tradición…"_. También estaban ahí Ashleigh-Tiffani, Mary Sue, Mary Jenny, Hélène, las cinco o seis amigas de ésta, con quien en un inciso y como si fuera un canto de guerra hicieron un corro y gritaron _"¡somos guapas, somos finas, somos ursulinas!"_ y unos niños a los que Fred y George habían azuzado para que atraparan el ramo antes que ninguna de las cotorras.

Pero además se presentó otra dama más.

Dolores Umbridge. Los gemelos se miraron. Eso cambiaba las cosas... Fred y George modificaron su plan con urgencia, improvisando una nueva _Operación Ramo de Idiotas_.

Fred se acercó con un gesto casual a su nueva cuñada.

"Penélope… todos esos niños… ¿no crees que van a estropear el momento?" Penélope abrió la boca sin entender a Fred. Éste rodó ligeramente los ojos, y continuó. "Vamos… se van a tomar el lanzamiento del ramo como un juego, y el lanzamiento es una cosa _muy seria_… ya lo sabes…"

Penélope abrió los ojos de par en par, dio un chillido escandalizada porque los niños estuvieran ahí deseando atrapar el ramo como si de un quaffle se tratara; al momento encargó que padres, camareros y familiares sacaran a los niños y les dieran tarta extra como soborno.

Niños fuera. Misión cumplida. Fred le hizo un gesto de okay con el dedo índice y pulgar a su hermano, mientras iba hacia él. George sonrió y volvió a preparar su varita con discreción, desde una columna cercana de marmolina rosa, donde tenía visión completa de la pista de baile y las idiotas del ramo.

"Umbridge no conseguiría un hombre ni aunque lo bañara en Amortentia y ni aunque lo encerrara en Azkaban." comentó indiferente Fred a su hermano.

Imitando al resto de invitados, Hermione se pusó de pie para observar la escena del ramo desde un mejor ángulo que su sitio de la mesa. Detrás de ella, apareció Telemachus.

"_Brincesha… deberíash eshdar_ ahí, _regogiendo_ el ramo _dambién_…" se acercó a ella y le susurró en el oído. "¿_Esh gue_ no _shabesh gue_ de una boda _shale odra_ boda…?"

Ginny, Alicia, Katie y Angelina habían cambiado arrastrado sus sillas y se habían puesto en primera fila para observar con detalle el bochornoso espectáculo del ramo volador. A pesar de la gran cantidad de alcohol que circulaba por sus venas, Ginny señaló a Hermione con Telemachus, de pie junto a una columna. Las otras tres chicas empezaron a silbar y a gritar.

"¡¡Bien Hermione, _ashí she_ hace, a _bor_ un _hombre_, no _bor_ un ramo!!"

"¡¡_Esho esh _lo _másh bráctigo_, joder!!"

Malfoy, inusualmente circunspecto en su sitio de la mesa, levantó la mirada. Se había quedado solo con Harry, que no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente y con suspicacia, pero en silencio. Oliver se había ido a hablar con la chica llamada Cassandra, y parecía estar pasando un buen rato en la mesa de las Ravenclaws. Los gemelos continuaban tramando su _Operación Ramo de Idiotas_.

"_¡¡Esho!!._ ¡¡Bravo, Hermione!!" gritó Katie. _"¿Guién guiere _una boda _fudura_, _shi dienes aguí _y ahora al hombre!!. _¡¡Shi losh hombresh sholo shirven bara…!!"_

En ese momento Harry le había lanzado un oportuno hechizo silenciador. Ninguna de las cuatro pareció darse cuenta, porque seguían riéndose a carcajada limpia. Suspiró de alivio, y cuando se volvió, Malfoy ya no estaba en su sitio.

De nuevo el instinto _"¡peligro, peligro!"_ apareció en algún rinconcito de la mente de Harry, y no se equivocaba: Draco se había ido directo (haciendo unas "eses", pero directo) a por Telemachus, que cada vez parecía sentir más confianzas con Hermione. Harry salió corriendo hacia la escena, esperando no tener que separar un combate de boxeo, o tener que deshacer un maleficio-borracho de Malfoy hacia el muggle Telemachus… por no mencionar la Brigada de Desmemorizadores, medio Ministerio presente… Rita Skeeter...

Agarró a Ron según pasaba por las mesas, que se encontraba de pie entre unas mesas, saludando a su novia Lavender en la pista y lanzándole besitos al aire. Malfoy se puso delante de Telemachus y de Hermione y se inclinó para sacar la varita que llevaba enganchada en el tobillo. Justo en ese momento, Harry agarró a Malfoy de la espalda, y Ron, siguiendo instrucciones de Harry _("¡aparta-a-Hermione-YA!")_, desprendió a Hermione de las zarpas de Telemachus, al que Hermione por cierto ya le había soltado un bofetón.

"Hermione, _greo gue_ te lo he dicho mil _vecesh_…" le empezó a decir Ron. "_Dash_ miedo…"

Malfoy se desembarazó de Harry y de nuevo salió directo (con "eses" incluidas) hacia el aturdido Telemachus. Harry suspiró exasperado, y volvió a ir detrás de Draco.

**oo**OO**oo**

Fred y George apuntaron con las varitas desde detrás de unas columnas. En ese instante, se oyó un redoblar de tambores, y Penélope, de espaldas al grupo de histéricas, hizo varios movimientos hacia su cabeza, como "tomando impulso". A la de tres o cuatro, Penélope lanzó el ramo por los aires con energía. El ramo salió con tanta fuerza, que se dio contra el techo, bajando hecho un verdadero churro hacia el suelo.

Las histéricas salieron en tromba hacia el ramo, como si de él dependiera su existencia. Umbridge la primera de ellas, pero todas pisándose, arañándose, empujándose, con tal de ser la afortunada que recibiera el churro de flores que caía desde el techo y que la coronaría como "la solterona más patética de la boda".

"Ahora." comentó Fred a George.

El ramo hizo un extraño y misterioso efecto hacia la cabeza de Umbridge, a la que golpeó con un ruidoso _"¡clonk!"_, como si pesara unos tres kilos. Umbridge puso los ojos en blanco y miró alrededor confusa. El ramo rebotó en su cabeza, y curiosamente parecía pesado, mucho más pesado de lo que uno podría esperar de un simple ramo de flores.

Las histéricas tropezaron unas contra otras ante el inesperado movimiento del churro de ramo. Gritos, sollozos. Varios _"¡Es mío!"_. El ramo salió despedido hacia una de las columnas.

En ese preciso momento, Draco se plantó junto a esa misma columna, abriendo la mano para darle un guantazo a Telemachus, casi repuesto del bofetón de Hermione. Y el ramo volador se encontró en su trayectoria la palma abierta de Malfoy.

Las histéricas, tiradas y despeinadas en el suelo salieron disparadas para recoger los seis o siete centros de mesa que habían empezado a caer como por arte de magia hacia ellas, cada una pensando que el ramo de la novia que acabaría para siempre con la vida célibe y soltera, era uno de ellos.

_¡FLASH!_

_¡FLASH!_

_¡FLASH!_

Rita Skeeter parecía absolutamente feliz en esos momentos.

La tía solterona uno, absolutamente feliz con su centro de mesa aferrado al puño, y la tía solterona tres de Penélope, con centro de mesa enganchado en su brazo, estaban aplastando a Ashleigh-Tiffani, con el otrora elegante cabello rubio. Pero ella no pareció darle importancia, más al contrario, sonrió radiante al ver el ramo que había acabado en la palma de Malfoy, imaginándose la portada del _Hello! _del brazo del rubio distinguido…

"Fred, Draco es el siguiente en casarse" comentó con curiosidad George.

"Me importa un pimiento." respondió Fred, estirando el cuello para distinguir a Umbridge de entre la melée de histéricas. "Yo quiero saber si hemos dado a Umbridge o no."

Efectivamente, la misma estaba enterrada entre la tía dos de Penélope y los vestidos indescriptibles de Mary Jenny, Mary Sue y Hélène. Alguien pareció oír un ligero _"ejem ejem... no puedo respirar..." _pero nadie hizo mucho caso.

"Creo que se me ha subido la faja..." comentó entre risas la tía dos de Penélope.

Draco soltó el ramo como si le quemara en la mano. Hermione y Ron miraban con la boca abierta, Telemachus se desplomó en una silla, suspirando de pura borrachera. Harry se llevó la mano a la frente, súbitamente agotado. Pero vio por el rabillo del ojo una sombra de color rojo intenso, que se echaba en los brazos de Draco.

"¡¡¡Lo _shabía_!!!"

_¡FLASH!_

_¡FLASH!_

_¡FLASH!_

Draco trataba de zafarse del abrazo espontáneo, mientras Ashleigh-Tiffani miró a Hermione:

"¡¡Jajaja!!. ¡¡_Másh_ _de_ vale _adrabar_ un ramo ya… A tu edad… _greo gue_ mejor _deberíash embezar_ _bor_ _losh drámitesh_ de _adobción_, ya _sabesh_… no te _faldará_ _bucho_ _bara_ la _menobaushia_, y un_ madrimonio shin_ _hijosh_… _gué_ _trishde_ ¿no?"

Justo en ese momento, la música empezó a sonar por la megafonía. Percy y Penélope se prepararon para bailar el tradicional _Danubio Azul_ de Strauss. Los padrinos hicieron lo propio, y los invitados se agruparon en torno a la pista de baile para aplaudirlos.

Hermione se desprendió del brazo de Ron y se fue sin rumbo hacia una columna apartada. Que casualmente era la que había estado ocultando a Fred y George. Ellos gemelos guardaron sus varitas, absolutamente complacidos de su Operación y de las consecuencias para Umbridge.

"Está hecha un cromo de ranas de chocolate" comentó orgulloso George.

"Normal... qué esperabas de ella... Ese sapo..." murmuró Fred, mientras se alisaba orgulloso su esmoquin. Levantó los párpados cuando llegó Hermione y se puso de pie al lado de ellos, con los brazos cruzados. "¡Hermione!" dijo con alegría.

"…_shi_ lanzara un _Accio Cerebro_ _sheguro gue_ no recibiría ninguno de _los dosh_…" venía murmurando entre dientes Hermione.

George parpadeó confuso, dándose naturalmente por aludido.

"Bueno Hermione, los dos Weasleys descerebrados son Percy y Ron… y realmente no nos puedes confundir con ellos, si somos muchísimo más guapos…" comentó Fred.

Hermione levantó los ojos hacia ellos.

"¿Huh?. ¡Ah, hola George!"

"Soy Fred…"

"_Esha_ zorra… ojalá el _goche_ _she_ le _dransforme_ en _galabaza_, y los _vesdidosh_ en _harabosh_ y _losh_ _zapatosh_ en _albargadas_… _Brincesha… bor _mi _gue she _la _guede…_"

Fred y George fruncieron el ceño sin comprender. Pero cayeron en la cuenta. Era la tal Asheligh-Tiffani, que estaba enganchada al cuello de Malfoy como una sanguijuela vestida de rojo, que trataba de soltarse sin éxito.

Fred le pasó un brazo por los hombros, tratando de consolar a Hermione.

"Tranquila, Hermione. Para que veas que no te tenemos en cuenta ese pasado de Prefecta… esa veela de garrafón no te va a molestar."

Hermione echó los brazos a Fred, y a continuación a George.

"¡_Shoish losh mejoresh amigosh _del mundo!. ¡No _osh_ lo digo _nunga, bero osh guiero_ mucho."

Fred y George rodaron los ojos. Fase exaltación de la amistad. De reojo vieron que Tonks, Ginny, Angelina, Katie y Alicia parecían estar atravesando la misma fase.

"Nosotros también te _gueremosh_ mucho, Hermione." le dijo con unas palmaditas en la espalda George, mientras rodaba los ojos. Harry llegó en ese momento, y Hermione se giró y también lo abrazó.

"¡Harry!. ¡_Eresh_ mi mejor amigo!"

Harry echó una mirada interrogativa a Fred y George sobre el hombro de Hermione. Ellos agitaron las manos con el gesto "síguele la corriente"… Hermione se desprendió del abrazo.

"Harry… ¿_bodríash_ volver a _sher bosheído bor_ algún mago _oshguro, gomo hicishde gon 'Guién Du Shabesh'? _Y le_ lanzash _a_ esha _zorra un_ Avdr… Vada… Aradra Keva… _Bueno_, esho…"_

"¡¡¡Hermione, _vende gon noshodras, gue losh chigosh shon unosh muermosh!!!" _gritó Ginny, mientras las chicas se reían por algo.

"Sí, Hermione, mejor será que estés con las chicas…" sugirió Harry, mientras guiñaba un ojo a Fred y George.

**oo**OO**oo**

"_Shí_… llevo _musho_ _tiembo_ _shin_ novio." comentó Hermione, mientras daba vueltas al vaso cargado de hielos y WeasleyWhisky. "He tenido que _gomformarme_… _gon_ _eshe_ _bara_ no venir _shola…_" comentaba Hermione a Ginny, Angelina, Alicia, Tonks y Katie, mientras señalaba a Draco, desembarazándose de Ashleigh-Tiffani.

"Pues… no _shé_… a mi no me _barece_ _gue_ _Dragoo… Braco… Brago_… bueno, _él…_" respondió Ginny tras un buen trago de WeasleyWhisky. "… _eshdé_ del todo mal… _glaro gue_ no _esh_ mi _tibo_… demasiada _shangre bura_… Bueno en el _golegio_ no _eshdaba_ mal… a_ vecesh_. _Bero _a mi me _gushdaban_ _mayoresh_…"

"Y a mi… mi _brimer_ amor en el _golegio_ fue…"

"Lockhart" dijo Ginny. "_Eshe_ diario de Riddle era un _gotilla_, me lo _gontó_ todo."

"¿De verdad? _Dom_ Riddle _bodría_ haber _shido_ un gran _Sgueeter_… _sheguro_ _gue_ _she_ _dransformaba_ _eshdubendamente_ en una _sherbiende_ y todo… _Bero_ no… a mi me _gushdaba_ _másh odro_ _brofeshor_." respondió Hermione, mirando su vaso de whisky.

"¡_Gómo_ _digash_ que fue _Shnabe_ te _asheshino_…!" respondió Tonks junto a ella.

"Noooo…" contestó Hermione, mientras se servía más WeasleyWhisky. "Me _gushdaba_ _Lubin_. Mucho. _Bor_ _esho_ averigüé lo de… bueno… lo de _sher_ lobo y todo _esho_… _Esh_ _gue_ no le _guitaba_ ojo de encima…"

"_Adabakedr_… no, _eshbera_" agitó un tenedor Tonks delante de la cara de Hermione, que la miraba frunciendo el ceño, sin entender. "_Adavakala_… no…"

**oo**OO**oo**

Los invitados empezaron a moverse hacia la pista de baile, una vez había finalizado el vals.

"¡¡DEDICADO PARA LA FAMILIA TAN MÁGICA DE PERCY…!!" se oyó por la megafonía al DJ… "¡QUE SABEMOS QUE TIENEN MUCHO CARIÑO A LAS ESCOBAS!"

Fred y George alzaron las cejas.

"_**¡Si yo tuviera una escobaaa, **_

_**si yo tuviera una escobaaaa, **_

_**si yo tuviera una escobaaaa...**_

_**Cuántas cosas barreríaaaaa!"**_

Ginny, Angelina, Alicia, Tonks y Katie salieron hacia la pista, dispuestas a bailar cualquier sonido que saliera de la megafonía. En la pista ya se habían acoplado la gente más mayor, incluidas las tres tías solteronas de Penelope, a las que la canción debía de parecerles todo un megahit; a las chicas les habría parecido una antigualla, de no haber sido porque ahora eran capaces de bailar al son de las campanas de una catedral.

"_¡¡Oppie!!. _¡¡Nos vamos a cambiar para el baile!!. ¡¡Tenemos los vestidos más preciosos de la fiesta, pero queremos bailar estas canciones tan _guaysis_!!"

"Noo… con lo bonitos que son vuestros vestidos." Penélope se acercó a su hermana, a Mary Sue y a Mary Jenny como si fuese una tragedia.

Hermione se quedó sentada sola, pensando qué clase de adjetivo era _"guaysis",_ mientras miraba fijamente a las tres damas de honor más ridículas de la historia. Cerca de ella, Fred y George parpadearon sorprendidos ante la canción escogida para "unir" a magos y muggles. Pero si era algo de Penelope y Percy, cualquier cosa había dejado de sorprenderles. Ambos se acercaron a Hermione. Ella frunció los ojos cuando escuchó la canción.

"Barrería… yo _bor _ahora, a las _belandushgas veshdidash_ de rojo…"

"Hermione… tú vas de rojo" le comentó con tranquilidad Fred.

"_Esho es irrelevante… _yo no _shoy _una _belandushga…"_

Pero algo le hizo acordarse de algo de lo que no debería acordarse, y de pronto Hermione estalló en lágrimas. Los gemelos pusieron cara de pánico; Fred le empezó a dar unas palmaditas a Hermione, mientras George le había dado una servilleta para que se secara las lágrimas.

"¡_Shoy_ una _gualguiera_!. ¡Me _eshdá_ bien _embleado_!" exclamaba entre sollozos junto a los pasmados gemelos. "¡Y le dije _gue_ no _éramosh unosh adoleshcendes_ _shalidosh_!"

"No te preocupes, Hermione, que no puedes haber hecho más el ridículo que…" Fred hizo un gesto con el brazo, mostrando el grupo de muggles, y las chicas de Gryffindor incluida Tonks (con el pelo morado brillante), bailando una estúpida canción a corro.

Miró alrededor. Vio unas señoras que recordaban al retrato de la Torre de Gryffindor, bailando con los brazos en alto, moviéndolos de izquierda a derecha, con una falta de ritmo impresionante.

"_**¡Si yo tuviera una escobaaaa...!"**_

Señaló a un cincuentón con una corbata en la cabeza, una copa de coñac que giraba en la palma de la mano; estaba intentando ligar con Penélope en la pista de baile. Precisamente, la única de la Sala que iba con un vestido que indicaba, clarísimamente, que estaba _casada_. El hombre decía algo así como _"chati, chati…"_ a Penélope, que huía de él como si fuera una mofeta.

Probablemente olería incluso peor.

Hermione soltó una breve carcajada.

Fred señaló a un amigote de Telemachus, que llevaba un trozo de papel higiénico sobresaliendo por la cinturilla del pantalón, y bailaba imitando que llevaba una escoba y barría al resto de danzarines de la pista.

"¿De verdad crees que algo que has hecho puede ser más ridículo que todo esto?" le preguntó George con curiosidad, sin dejar de observar el espectáculo.

"No… ahora no… _bero_ _ésha_ _she_ burla de mi" respondió Hermione, apuntando con la boca hacia Ashleigh-Tiffani, que se había sentado de brazos cruzados, claramente abandonada por Malfoy a su suerte.

"Tranquila, Hermione, deja eso de nuestra cuenta. Tenemos que darle descanso a Percy de vez en cuando." Le respondió Fred.

"Sí, después de todo, tiene que demostrar que es un Weasley en la noche de bodas, no el muermo que suele ser." Concluyó George.

Hermione frunció el ceño cuando los gemelos salieron directos hacia la mesa de McGonagall.

**oo**OO**oo**

"Granger, _denemosh gue_ hablar."

"No _guiero_."

"_**¡¡¡Tú que eret-tan guapa y tan lit-taaaa**_

_**Tú que te mereceh un príncipe, un dentit-taaaa…!"**_

"_Buesh esguchash, _no _hablesh"_

"_Dambogo guiero."_

"_**¡¡¡Y el mundo me parece máhamable máhumano meno-raroooo…!!!"**_

Risas de fondo en la pista de baile. El grupete de Telemachus estaba cantándole la canción a una de las tías solteronas de Penélope, que parecía sentir que aun sin haber atrapado el ramo, esta noche había triunfado y esa canción la venía ni que pintada.

Draco rodó los ojos con frustración. Se agachó delante de la silla de Hermione, y la cargó sobre su hombro. Pero con la oscuridad para el baile y la gente en corrillos hablando y bebiendo, nadie pareció darse cuenta.

"¡Bájame ahora _mishmo maldido abrovechado_!." Empezó a darle golpes boca abajo en la espalda, mientras él trataba de salir del salón sin golpearla contra mesas o sillas.

"Hombre contra la mujer, _shoy másh fuerde bor_ naturaleza _que_ tú, _deberíash rendirde_."

Hermione suspiró.

"_Machisda_."

**oo**OO**oo**

"¡Harry, Harry!"

Harry dejó de bailar junto a las chicas de Gryffindor, Tonks y Charlie, cuando Ron llegó arrastrando a Lavender del brazo.

"_Eshgueloshagabamoshdeveryesheshlytherinshevahacialoshsehervicioshshacándolaarrashdrash…"_

Harry pestañeó un par de veces y se ajustó las gafas, hablando con una estudiada calma.

"No sabía que hablabas Pársel, Ron."

**oo**OO**oo**

* * *

_Por fin, empezamos el bailoteo, y dentro de poco sabremos qué ha pasado entre Draco y Hermione. Que por cierto, está más clarinete…!! No narraré yo nada, lo hará Rita, que para eso estuvo de testigo la muy voyeuse… XD, a pesar del zapatazo y la camisa de Draco encima… Ya dije que yo no tenía ni idea de lo que pasó. ¿Tenéis alguna idea?_

_Finalmente… se nos acaba la fiesta… se nos va acabando el fic también… Pero para el último capítulo os daré una sorpresa a quienes habéis leído _'Por las Reliquias Mortales'. _Por supuesto, lo anunciará Rita en exclusiva... esta mujer se entera antes que nadie de todo._

_Me encantan vuestros comentarios (quienes envíais, quienes no enviaís por lo menos seguís la historia). ¡Da al Go para leer el notición de Rita (el de Draco, claro :)!_

_Besos y agur!_


	10. La importancia de Transformaciones

_Gracias por leer, y gracias muy especiales por vuestros ánimos y comentarios, siempre son muy bien recibidos :) : Erea, XKelidaX, BarbaraNakamura, Saya Asakura, Caro.Radcliffe, melaniablack, Ginna Isabella Ryddle, CrisBlack, LunaGoodLove, Saiph Lestrange (email), Heredrha, Nicole Daidouji, Corae, Ginebra, verito malfoy, JGranger, melimalfoy, Isa Malfoy, dianetonks, danae kementari (doble agradecimiento), nanai.malfoy. :)_

_La frase en "pársel" xD que le dice Ron a Harry al final del capi anterior viene a decir:"Es que los acabamos de ver y ese slytherin se va hacia los servicios sacándola a rastras..." con acento borrachil y todo seguido es igualito que Voldemort charlando con Nagini…._

_Esta vez he querido homenajear esa clase de Transformaciones, y el poco juego que nos ha dado en los libros… veréis que suceden unas cuantas transformaciones…_

**oo**OO**oo**

_**BSO de la boda: **__seguimos con el cutrerío musical... creo que éstas son conocidas, pero por si acaso, asómate por los links. _www. youtube. com/ watch?v (_sin espacios, añadir símbolo de __igual__ al final)._

Añadir después del símbolo de igual los códigos subrayados.

_**Track 10: **_'Es una lata el trabajar'_ (Luis Aguilé – Hotel Glam). Patética cancioncita, por favor, no hay que perderse el bailecito kitsch y esas gafitas de moda… __JL9SX5ThxDg_

_**Track 11:**_'Vivir _asín_ es morir de amor' _(la versión de Camilo Sesto, no la de El Canto del Loco!!! XD). __vAl4mnHB1K4__, ideal también para un karaoke. xD_

_**Track 12:**_'Pega la vuelta'_ (Pimpinela). __yToYnXRPrlM__, versión reggaeton xD el colmo! Personalmente, la versión "clásica" es mejor xD ideal para karaokes también. _

_**Track 13: **_'Follow the leader'_ (SBS). __**Fundamental**__ entrar al link si no conoces el baile__ que realizan. Este vídeo es típico de una boda. Todos los invitados haciendo el imbécil a la vez. __PSDtHe9jbo__ (entre la "D" y la "t" hay un guión bajo)_

_**Track 14:**_'Lloraré las penas'_ (David Bisbal). Dudo mucho que haya alguien que no tenga la canción hasta en la sopa, pero por si acaso. __HUicTqxffRo_

**oo**OO**oo**

"_**Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderéis en Hogwarts." **__Minerva McGonagall (Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal)._

"_**Detesto el rojo oscuro."**_ _Ron Weasley (Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal)._

* * *

**Capítulo 10. La importancia de Transformaciones **

"_**Es una lata el trabajar, todos los días te tienes que levantaaaar**_

_**Aparte de esto, gracias a Dios, la vida pasa felizmente si hay amor..."**_

"Estoy intrigadísimo con estos muggles y Dios…" comentó en un susurro Arthur Weasley a su esposa. Molly parecía sentirse la madrina más desgraciada del planeta, mientras sostenía la extraña varita negra y blanca que se había empeñado su esposo en utilizar para un absurdo truco de magia muggle.

"Arthur, necesitas terapia, de verdad" dijo Molly, mientras inspeccionaba con las cejas alzadas la extraña varita y contemplaba estupefacta la actividad ensayo-error-ensayo-error de su marido, con un sombrero de copa e intentando hacer salir de él una paloma _sin magia._

"Tiene que estar por aquí… hay un resorte que…" murmuraba Arthur, evidentemente sin haber oído ni una palabra de lo que decía Molly. "…¡Y _voilà_!. ¡Saldrá una paloma!"

"¿Y no sería mejor hacer magia para sacar la paloma?" gruñó malhumorada la señora Weasley, dejando de inspeccionar la varita de juguete y observando a un grupo de muggles bailando la estúpida canción como si fuese un minuet.

Arthur parpadeó confundido.

"Pero cariño… ¿y dónde estaría la gracia de la magia muggle?"

"Arthur, la gracia es que la magia muggle_ no tiene gracia._"

Arthur miraba a su mujer como si la cabeza fuera dos veces más grande.

"¡Es fascinante!. ¡Lo que logran hacer sin magia, Molly!. Creo que haré como Daisy Hookum… escribiré otra versión de _Mi vida como muggle_"

"Arthur, dos cosas: una, no sobrevivirías ni un minuto si vivieras _como muggle_, y dos, si te propones eso, yo te garantizo que no sobrevivirías ni un minuto _como mago_. Así que más te vale terminar este truco absurdo y comportarte como es debido." Dijo ella, mientras lo amenazaba con la varita muggle.

Arthur suspiró, y siguió intentando el truco del sombrero.

**oo**OO**oo**

"Profesora… estábamos comentando que para nosotros siempre ha sido una referencia en nuestro paso por Hogwarts". comentó Fred, sentándose en el sitio vacío de Tonks, junto a la profesora McGonagall. "La mujer que marcó nuestros destinos…"

"Sí, por supuesto, siempre nos ha fascinado Transformaciones." dijo George, sentándose delante, en el sitio vacío de Charlie

"Ay…" suspiró Fred, nostálgico. "Las veces que hemos transformado las insignias de Percy en algo útil…"

Flitwick ocultó una sonrisa.

"Aunque siempre hemos pensado que lo nuestro es Encantamientos." continuó George.

Flitwick y McGonagall observaron a los gemelos con curiosidad.

"Weasley… si te estás refiriendo a esa salida por la puerta grande, y digo _textualmente_, del Colegio, para mi ha sido un fracaso. Espero que yo no marcara ese destino. Me disgusta pensar que alguien de mi Casa abandonó los estudios." respondió McGonagall serena pero con su severidad característica.

"Profesora… nos hiere que diga eso" respondió George.

"No terminasteis los estudios. Eso en mi Casa ha sido algo inusual." Repitió testaruda Minerva McGonagall.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó con curiosidad George.

"¿Y Hagrid?" continuó Fred.

McGonagall rodó los ojos.

"Lo expulsaron."

Fred agitó la mano, rechazando cualquier discusión.

"Escuche… tenemos una duda, para transformar la ropa. No queremos preguntar a nuestra madre… se suele enfadar mucho cuando le llevamos la colada."

"Qué sorpresa…" respondió irónica McGonagall.

"Mire… estos trapillos…" George señaló una maleta apartada en un rincón con los vestidos de las tres damas de honor, que pensaban cambiarse. "Por ejemplo, si se transformaran en uno como ése de allí…" Señaló a Ashleigh-Tiffani, con su vestido rojo Valentino, que bailaba con el grupo de Telemachus en la pista. "…¿Qué hechizo habría que usar? Es que lo hemos estado intentando…"

El grupo de Telemachus estaba cantando a grito pelado.

"_**¡¡¡¡Vivir **_**asín**_** es morir de amoooor**_

_**Por amor tengo el alma heridaaaaaa**_

_**por amor no quiero más vida que su vidaaaaa**_

_**MELANCOLÍAAAAAA!!!!"**_

Telemachus buscaba entre las invitadas, parecía especialmente dispuesto a cantarle la canción a Hermione, que obviamente no daba señales de vida por el salón. Sus amigos mientras tanto se desgañitaban para que se les oyera más que a nadie.

Fred alzó las cejas brevemente, intentando asimilar el espectáculo, pero volvió a la conversación.

"Sólo hemos conseguido cambiar los vestidos de color" continuó Fred. Flitwick sonrió con orgullo, pero McGonagall no estaba tan feliz.

"¿Habéis traído la varita aquí y habéis usado magia?" preguntó de pronto la profesora. "¿Sabiendo que no nos está permitido?" añadió.

Fred y George pusieron cara de "_ups… nos ha pillado…"_

"En realidad…" murmuró Fred.

"Se puede decir que…" dijo George.

"¿Fuisteis vosotros los que habéis hecho ese estropicio a Umbridge?" volvió a preguntar McGonagall. Flitwick dio un sorbo de WeasleyWhisky y saludó con el vaso a los gemelos, guiñándoles un ojo. Evidentemente aprobando su actitud.

Fred y George miraron a Dolores Umbridge, sentada con expresión miserable junto a los miembros del Ministerio (los cuales parecían haber terminado con las existencias de WealeyWhisky). Al menos había limpiado los restos de chocolate y tarta del pelo, e intentaba conversar con la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

"Huh… bueno, técnicamente, se puede decir que sí…" respondió Fred.

"¿Transformar esos vestidos en aquel rojo, habéis dicho?" dijo McGonagall, transformando una aguja del sombrero en su varita.

Fred y George sonrieron con malicia mientras McGonagall iba directa a la maleta de vestidos, remangándose la túnica y apuntando directamente con la varita.

"Por cierto… ¿qué clase de varitas ha confiscado Percy?" preguntó en un susurro George.

"Déjame pensar… la suya, la de Penélope…" Fred miró a su padre, unas mesas más apartado, agitando una varita blanca y negra sobre un sombrero de copa, y miró a su hermano. "Creo que ni siquiera papá ha entregado la suya, yo creo que la ha transformado." Miró a George, sonriente. "Me temo que Percy ha confiscado el último pedido de varitas falsas de la tienda."

"¿Crees que deberíamos sacar una partida de varitas especial bodas muggle?" preguntó George, en un ataque de inspiración de marketing.

**oo**OO**oo**

Durante unos minutos, Arthur Weasley trató de imitar el incomprensible estilo de los muggles cantando la canción que sonaba en la pista _"¡¡¡Vete, olvida mi nombre mi cara mi casa, y pega la vueltaaaa!!!"_. Los muggles le pegaban la vuelta a la pareja o acompañantes. Pero tenía dos problemas. El primero, era que esa canción era una curiosa versión con un ritmo reggaeton incomprensible. Y el segundo problema, era "pegarle la vuelta" a su pareja de baile y esposa en la vida, que no andaba de muy buen humor.

Así que menos le encajó la canción a Molly, que levantó un dedo amenazador a Arthur.

"Pero querida, es un baile…"

"Es una estupidez de baile, Arthur…"

"A mi me gustan mucho estas cosas muggles…"

Molly rodó los ojos. Si al menos la canción fuera de Celestina… pero no… era un extraño ruido muggle.

"Pues a mi me encanta _bailag_ _canshiones_ muggle, son _mejoguesh_ que las de esa S_helestina_…" comentó risueña Fleur, del brazo de Bill. La gracia natural de la joven hacía que hasta si fuera a la pata coja seguiría siendo elegante.

Molly suspiró, y decidió calmarse y no matar a Fleur, no sería apropiado en la boda de su tercer hijo asesinar a la esposa de su hijo mayor. ¿Cuándo, por Merlín, iba a tener una nuera normal? Ya llevaba dos, y tenía la extraña sensación de que según iban entrando en la familia, iban a peor.

Miró a Penelope, junto a Percy y la tía abuela Muriel. En ese momento se acercaron los gemelos.

"¡Tía abuela Muriel!. ¡Estábamos justamente hablando de cómo pasa el tiempo…!" gritó Fred, abriendo los brazos dispuesto a darle un abrazo a la tía.

"Estaba preguntándome cuándo os dignaríais a saludar a vuestra tía" gruñó la tía abuela.

Fred le pasó el brazo por los menudos hombros, mientras George se colgaba del brazo de Percy para evitar que se escapara.

"Es cierto… no somos un ejemplo para nadie… no como Percy, tan formalito él… ¡Y mírelo, sólo hace unos años era ese niñito tan juguetón, y ahora aquí, casado!"

La tía abuela Muriel observó a Percy. Los gemelos sonrieron burlonamente a Percy, cuyo rostro empezaba a adquirir un curioso tono escarlata. Sabía qué venía a continuación. Penélope, junto a él, observaba la conversación en silencio, pero muy interesada.

"Ay, Percival…" suspiró la tía abuela Muriel. "Jovencita…" señaló con un arrugado dedo a Penélope, junto a un violentado Percy. "…es que tengo tantos recuerdos del pequeño Percival… esos veranos en mi casa… cuando de _chiquetito_ se hacía caca en los pantalones…"

Se oyó un extraño ruido por parte de Fred y George, cuyas sonrisas contenidas estaban anunciando una carcajada, reprimida por las manos puestas en la boca. Percy los miró con una expresión que solo decía _"¡yo os mato!"_ Su rostro era rojo como el carmín.

Penélope miró a Percy sorprendida.

"_Mivi_… nunca me habías contado nada de _eso_…"

"¿No, Percy?" preguntó intencionadamente Fred, con una falsa expresión de horror.

"¿Cuándo era eso, tía Muriel?" preguntó aún más intencionadamente George.

"Uy, con cinco añitos… Lo recuerdo perfectamente, casi estuve a punto de transformarle los pantalones en unos pañalitos… pero el _pompis_ quedaría escocido, así que era mejor dejarlo desnudito… recorría la casa con todo al aire..."

De nuevo los ruidos de risa contenida por parte de Fred y George.

"_Mivi_… eras un poco mayorcito ya como para hacerte tus necesidades encima ¿no?" preguntó Penélope, tomándose la noticia como si tragara un limón.

"Vamos, Penélope… no digas eso, que _Mivi_ ya no se hace caca en los pantalones..." respondió George, mientras se marchaba con rapidez de ahí.

"De hecho _Mivi_ no hace caca nunca, así está con esa cara de estreñido…" continuó Fred, antes de salir de ahí corriendo y no dar opción a la reacción de Percy.

**oo**OO**oo**

"¿_Guándo_ me _mirash shiendesh_ un _vuelgo_ en el _eshdómago_?"

"No."

"¿Y el _bulsho she_ te acelera?"

"No."

"¿Y no _dejash_ de _benshar_ en mi ni un _sholo_ minuto?"

"No."

Hermione rodó los ojos. Estaban sentados en las escaleras de los Salones, algo apartados del resto de la celebración. Ella se había quitado los zapatos y tenía el pelo revuelto, la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Draco. De pronto éste dio dos palmadas encima de la cabeza. Hermione dio un respingo.

"¡Muggle!"

Hermione frunció los párpados ligeramente, y se apartó de él.

"Malfoy, _ashí_ no _she_ llama a _losh gamarerosh_, _esh inshuldande_ y _esh_…"

_Crack._

Delante de la pareja se presentó un elfo doméstico regordete, de nariz bulbosa y largas orejas. Un momento de cordura entre la embriaguez le recordó a Hermione que no era muy inteligente convocar a un elfo doméstico en una fiesta llena de muggles.

Un momento. _¿Muggle?_

¿El elfo doméstico se llamaba _"Muggle"?_

"Malfoy, _eshdo_ es el _golmo_… _eshe_ elfo doméstico se llama _Muggle_?"

"Sí, amo…" comentó la criatura con una reverencia.

"¿_She_ llama _Muggle_?" volvió a preguntar Hermione.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros como si eso careciera de importancia.

"Mi madre lo llamó _ashí_ en _guando_ lo vio… le _regordaba_ mucho a los muggles, _esh_ lo más _gariñosho gue_ le he _vishdo_ hacer _deshde gue_ llamó a un _gardo borriguero_ de su jardín _Shangreshucia_. "

"_Buesh_ lo _vash_ arreglando…"

"Mi madre, _esh_ un _bedazo_ de _ban_…" Draco comprobó su reloj. "¡Mierda _esh_ muy _darde_…!" Se dirigió a su elfo doméstico. "Muggle, ve a la _gómoda_ de mi madre, _bushga_ la caja donde _bone_ "_Diamantesh_ Harry Winston" y me _draesh_ el _brimer_ anillo que _engüentresh_. Ya le _gombraré_ _otrosh shiede_ u ocho."

"Amo, en ese cajón sólo hay cajitas sin abrir." dijo el elfo, con la frente pegada al suelo. "¿Debo abrirlas todas para encontrar el anillo?"

"_Goño esh cierdo_… bueno da igual, agarra _tresh o guadro cajash_, y _shi_ hay _unosh bendiendes, buesh_ nada, _gon bendiendesh dendrá gue sher. Esh gue_ mi madre ni abre _eshas cajash_." Añadió, hablándole a Hermione, como si eso lo aclarara todo.

Hermione frunció el ceño, no muy segura de haber entendido.

"Malfoy ¿tu madre guarda _joyash gon diamandesh_ Harry Winston y ni _shiguiera lash_ abre?"

"Nop." Dijo él con naturalidad.

"¡No _buedesh guitárshelash_!"

"¡Bah, le regalaré _odrash_, _shi_ ella ni _she endera_ de _lash gue diene_!" respondió él. "Muggle, _vede_ ya."

"Sí, amo."

_Crack_.

En unos segundos el elfo doméstico le trajo cuatro cajitas… Malfoy empezó a abrirlas, y a tirarlas al suelo con joya incluida al ver que no era lo que buscaba.

"¡_Shí_, un anillo!" Draco levantó el anillo orgulloso. Muggle, a sus pies, recogía el resto de joyas y cajas que Malfoy había desechado como si fueran cáscaras de nueces.

Hermione alzó la ceja.

"Dame la mano."

"¿_Bara gué_?"

"¡_Bara gortártela_, no te _fashdidia_!. ¡_Bara bonerde_ el anillo!"

"No _eshdarás_ haciendo lo _gue greo gue eshdásh_ haciendo…"

**oo**OO**oo**

"_**Follow the leader leader follow the leader. ¡Sígueme!**_

_**Follow the leader leader follow the leader. **__**¡Sígueme, sígueme!"**_

Fred y George saltaron a la pista en cuanto vieron que el 80 por ciento de los invitados estaban en la ahí, siguiendo al papanatas de Percy. Se acoplaron al grupo de Alicia, Tonks, Angelina, Ginny y Katie, mientras daban pasos por la pista. Las chicas estaban muertas de risa, dándose golpes unas contra otras porque solían ir a contra corriente. Si la pista seguía al líder Percy hacia la derecha, ellas iban en todas direcciones: hacia la izquierda, hacia arriba o hacia abajo.

"Esto es mucho más interesante…" murmuró Fred. "Nos falta la máscara de mortífago, y vamos contra el resto…" dijo, cambiando el sentido de la marcha. "Podríamos decirle a McGonagall que transforme a Percy en Voldemort, y así le seguiríamos como es debido…"

"No… deberíamos transformarnos nosotros en Harry" comentó él, mirando a Harry, sentado en la mesa charlando con Lupin. "Yendo en contra del Ministerio… un rebelde…"

"Es un héroe…" suspiró teatralmente Fred, dándose la vuelta de nuevo.

"_**¡The roof, the roof, the roof is on fireeee…!**_

_**Follow the leader leader, follow the leader…"**_

"¿Crees que deberíamos ponernos los ojos verdes?" preguntó George, mientras volvía a girarse e iban en contra del sentido del baile de todos los invitados.

"Yo me ofrezco para hacerte una cicatriz en la frente" contestó burlón Fred.

"Nah… déjalo." George miró a Tonks, que se chocaba continuamente con los invitados, particularmente torpe por los efectos de las risas y el alcohol. "Ya podríamos haber salido metamorfomagos…." Dijo, mientras daba la vuelta, y volvían a colocarse contra corriente.

**oo**OO**oo**

Rita buscaba con la mirada por el grupo de invitados, pero no distinguir la inconfundible cabeza rubia de Draco Malfoy. Maldijo en voz baja, tenía un trozo de notición, es verdad, pero era fundamental llevar un reportaje completo del romance.

Era cierto que podría inventarse algo si no lograba encontrar al multimillonario heredero y soltero de oro, pero prefería tener la noticia de primera mano, y esa estúpida boda era su oportunidad. Frunció el ceño, e hizo un gesto a su fotógrafo para que la siguiera.

"_**¡Lloraré lah penah de mi corasón enamoraooo!**_

_**¡Sufriré el lamento de este corasón ilusionaooo!"**_

Rita torció la boca. Los muggles, y no muggles, bailaban la canción en la pista, pero su mente aguda le decía que era imposible que Draco Malfoy estuviera bailando una canción muggle, por muy borracho que estuviera, como ese cincuentón intentando darle un ritmo de salsa a los movimientos epilépticos que era capaz de realizar como mucho.

Claro que había gente no muggle que era capaz de bailar cualquier cosa. Una pareja de gemelos pelirrojos estaba dejando atónitos a los invitados con unos movimientos y unas piruetas que podían poner en peligro su propia vida, la de los demás, o cuando menos, algún hueso dislocado. Las parejas que tenían de baile seguían perfectamente el ritmo, una muchacha de color que reía mientras hacía unos giros y complicados pasos, y una muchacha morena cuyo peinado se había quedado a camino entre un moño y una cola de caballo.

Eran la sensación de la pista. Incluso esos gemelos daban una especie de patada al aire, y un giro de 360º, escuchó a alguien diciendo "igual que Bisbal". Pero ni rastro de Malfoy.

"Maldita sea…" Con determinación, se acercó más a la pista dispuesta a encontrar como fuese a Draco Malfoy y terminar su reportaje estrella. Aunque estuviese repleta de invitados, la luz fuera precaria, y llegara a confundir el rojo Valentino con el verde esmeralda.

**oo**OO**oo**

"Malfoy"

Hermione se encontraba sentada en las escaleras cuando su compañero se levantó y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.

"_¿Gué?"_

Hermione ignoró la mano extendida y se ató las sandalias en los pies.

"_Shi_ me _gashara gontigo_ tu madre me obligaría a llevar una _ledra_ _esgarlata_ en el _becho_, ella y _doda_ la _suciedad_ de _shangres_ _bura_."

"¿Huh?" Draco arrugó la frente, sin haber entendido nada de lo que había dicho Hermione.

"Déjalo." Hermione terminó de abrocharse las sandalias, tomó la mano de Malfoy, y se incorporó.

**oo**OO**oo**

Harry estaba riendo con Lupin, sentado junto a él, mientras bebían un licor de manzana sin alcohol.

"Sí… yo creo que Sirius hizo una vez llorar a una sirena."

Harry dio un sorbo a su licor y esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

"Ya… como que las sirenas lloran." Harry alzó una ceja incrédulamente a Lupin. "Sobre todo debajo del agua. Qué idiotez…"

"¡En serio!" Remus rodó los ojos cuando vio que Tonks en la pista se caía al suelo sobre su trasero, y junto a ella Ginny, que estaba inusualmente patosa esa noche. Nada de rapidez de buscadora, ni de puntería de cazadora de quidditch. "Vete tú a saber qué le hizo a esa sirena… sería en sexto, o en séptimo, ya ni me acuerdo. Sirius decía que la sirena quiso transformarse en mujer para estar con él. Por supuesto, Sirius se negó en rotundo."

Harry seguía mirando fijamente a Lupin, obviamente sin tragarse nada de lo que estaba contando.

"¿Lupin, la sirena no se llamaría por casualidad _Ariel_?"

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Nada, olvídalo." respondió Harry, rodando los ojos levemente.

"Sirius era el que le decía a tu padre que no tenía que hacer llorar a las mujeres… claro que dudo mucho que James pudiera haber hecho llorar a alguna en su vida… menos aún a Lily."

Harry sonrió con melancolía.

"El caso es que James decía que Sirius era de los _'haz lo que yo digo y no lo que yo hago'_. Sirius hizo llorar a muchas mujeres… empezando por su propia madre."

Harry amplió su sonrisa melancólica; sí, eso sí que se lo creía. Iba a responder, cuando entraron por la puerta las tres damas de honor con un cambio de traje.

"Vaya, voy a echar de menos esos volantes y esas pamelas imposibles…" murmuró Harry. Lupin observaba con su habitual calma a las tres recién llegadas.

Mary Sue, Mary Jenny y Hélène venían muertas de risa, con tres vestidos rojos exactamente iguales. Iban comentando algo entre ellas, y no parecían muy disgustadas por tener que ir vestidas de la misma manera.

Harry rodó los ojos. Hasta en eso eran estúpidas. Ginny se habría puesto hecha una fiera si su vestido hubiese estado repetido en la fiesta.

"¡¡Jijiji!!! Se habrán confundido en la tienda…"

"¡Vaya!. ¡Pues yo me alegro de que lo hicieran, porque me han dado un Valentino y no un vestido azul de H&M, que es el que yo me compré…!"

"_¡¡¡GUÉ ESH ESHDO!!!"_

Ashleigh-Tiffani acababa de salir de la pista, dando unos pasos vacilantes hacia las tres damas de honor, visiblemente furiosa.

Potter hizo una mueca. Mejor no comparar a Ginny con nadie de ellas… Ashleigh-Tiffani estaba muy furiosa porque ella era la cuarta invitada con el mismo vestido rojo.

**oo**OO**oo**

Finalmente las cuatro se fueron a la pista, Ashleigh haciendo enormes esfuerzos porque pasara desapercibida entre los invitados que estaban bailando. Se aferró a Telemachus, ya que había visto que no estaba por ningún lado el dios rubio, que para colmo había atrapado el ramo.

Rita hizo una señal al fotógrafo. Disparar inmediatamente hacia la pareja de la pista que estaba especialmente acaramelada.

"Rita… pero está demasiado oscuro… esas luces muggle distorsionan mucho…"

"Da igual, tú haz las fotos." Respondió ella. No cayó en la cuenta que había otras tres invitadas en la pista llevando idénticos vestidos.

"Rita…"

Skeeter estaba apuntando algo en su pequeña libreta con una pluma minúscula.

"Hmmm…" respondió, sin levantar la mirada. Sintió unos golpecitos en el hombro. El fotógrafo simplemente señaló con la cámara a las otras tres invitadas que se habían colocado enfrente, llevando tres vestidos idénticos al de la candidata a exclusiva.

Rita apretó la mandíbula.

"_Mierda…"_

Rita arrancó la cámara del fotógrafo, se fue hacia una de las mesas vacías más apartadas del Salón y se metió debajo. Sacó el cuaderno, la cámara, y su propia varita e hizo un complicado movimiento, preparando en un segundo su impresionante reportaje.

Lo hizo desaparecer en un santiamén, dispuesta a que fuera la portada del día siguiente en _Corazón de Bruja._

Se transformó en escarabajo, con la firme determinación de tener hasta el último minuto de la noche de Draco Malfoy, aunque hubiese enviado ya la primera parte del reportaje a imprimir. Dispuesta a pegarse a su hombro si era necesario, con tal de descubrir cuál de esas _cuatro_ era la amante de Malfoy.

**oo**OO**oo**

Ron estaba bailando agarradito a Lavender, cuando por encima de su hombro vio a sus padres, rodeados de varios invitados. Su padre estaba de pie delante de ellos, con el extraño sombrero muggle que había insistido en llevar. En la mano tenía un palito negro y blanco, y pareció estar haciendo algún tipo de magia.

"¡Abracadabra, pata de cabra!"

Ron frunció el ceño, no recordaba ningún hechizo igual. Si descontabas aquel que le enseñó Fred para transformar a Scabbers en una rata amarilla.

Dio un respingo, cuando del sombrero salió una cosa negra volando.

"¡¡Mi _badre_ ha _hecho Abarecer _a _Shnabe _en la boda!!" gritó de pronto.

Lavender se dio la vuelta lanzando un chillido.

En ese momento, un grajo pasó volando entre los pasmados invitados, soltando unos desagradables graznidos.

"¡¡Arthur!!" gritó, con un tono demasiado familiar en Molly Weasley.

"Creo que me he equivocado con la transformación…" se oyó a una voz masculina, en un tono que a Ron le recordó poderosamente a Neville Longbottom.

**oo**OO**oo**

* * *

_Por cierto, los personajes de Percy, Penélope, Lavender, Fleur me gustan. No lo parece, pero trato de ser objetiva en el fic. Los únicos que no trago, de los pocos, son una Umbridge o una Skeeter._

_¿Va… un comentario?... ¿Sobre Percy de "chiquetito" y sus problemas estomacales? xD ¿Sobre un Snape resucitado?. ¿Sirius como príncipe Eric?. ¿El elfo doméstico "Muggle"?. ¿El cardo borriquero "Sangre sucia" de Narcissa?..._

_Oh... y en el próximo hay una muerte. Ya veis, en un fic de humor... xD. Creo que es obvio quien cae... _

_Agur!_


	11. Con alcohol nada es lo que parece

_Primero, disculpad el retraso en subir, que suele ser semanal. Si os digo que en una semana he perdido 4 kilos no os lo creeríais. Pues sí, unas tirando de dieta de la alcachofa y yo sin más… XD En serio, he tenido muchísimo trabajo, y de hecho me mandan a Escocia "sin fecha de regreso." Visto desde el lado bueno, cuando estoy allí me inspiro mucho._

_No suelto más penas; muchas gracias a todos quienes habéis leído y a quienes me habéis enviado vuestro mensajito y/o PM. Finalizo ya la boda del siglo con una sensación muy agradable gracias a todos vosotros/as._

_Por supuesto, todo mi cariño a las últimas/os reviewers: BarbaraNakamura, CrisBlack, Karlota,YOLITHZA, Heredrha, XKelidaX, Erea, LunaGoodLove, Yedra Phoenix, nanai.malfoy, Isa Malfoy, Orden del Fénix, Saiph Lestrange, Corae (doble y tremendo :), danae kementari, CSR, Saya Asakura, Ginna Isabella Ryddle, Caro.Radcliffe y dianetonks._

oo**OO**oo

_**BSO de la boda:** Sólo una esta vez. No hay tanto bailoteo. No incluyo vídeo de la_ Conga de Jalisco_, porque es mundialmente famosa..._

_**Track 15**_: 'Saca el whisky Cheli'._ (Desmadre 75) Cancioncita cutre-dance que no deja de sorprenderme. Este no es un vídeo, sólo sale el estribillo, que es lo que cuenta. _

_www. Youtube. Com / watch?v (insertar signo de igual, todo seguido, sin_ _espacios) cLY0-QXtJgg_

oo**OO**oo

_**Nota**__: Hay más narración, excepcionalmente, por lo tanto, los momentos de carcajadas pueden reducirse a meras sonrisitas. Espero que aún así no os defraude. Tened compasión, que estoy al límite :(_

* * *

**Capítulo 11. Si es que con alcohol nada es lo que parece**

Cualquiera que viera un grajo volando por un Salón de Banquete de Boda, pensaría que lo estaría soñando, que estaba bajo los efectos de un Confundus, bajo los efectos de varias copas de whisky de fuego, o simplemente, podría entender que un mago de una antigua familia mágica había intentado un pequeño truco con una chistera y una paloma. No es bueno mezclar magia muggle y magia real... ¿O sí?

Pongamos por caso que hay suelta en cierto evento una periodista husmeando.

Pongamos que esa periodista ya ha enviado su crónica, pero quiere más. Insaciable necesidad y urgencia de cubrir lo que piensa que es una noticia de interés general. Probablemente no se equivoca, y si no es de interés "general", sí al menos existe "interés."

Pongamos que es animaga.

Pongamos que el animal en cuestión es un insecto. Concretamente, un escarabajo. Quién iba a decirlo, una periodista que es un escarabajo; nada es lo que parece en este mundo.

Definitivamente, mezclar magia muggle y magia auténtica no es buena cosa: Pon en una misma habitación a un ave y a un insecto. A menos que el ave sea tipo colibrí, un quebrantahuesos, un buitre leonado, o un fénix, el insecto tiene pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Pues eso, Rita Skeeter nunca supo qué fue de ella. No sabremos qué sintió cuando un bulto negro y enorme se lanzó en picado hacia el pequeño escarabajo. Estaba preparada para sobrevivir a los zapatazos. Estaba preparada para la huida histérica de quienes sentían repugnancia en su presencia, un insecto desagradable husmeando las miserias ajenas. Incluso estaba preparada para un manotazo cuando se posaba en un hombro o se enredaba en algún cabello.

Tenía sus heridas de guerra, dignas de una _Orden de Merlín, Grado 1_. Sorprendentemente… a Rita le habían soltado varios manotazos, la habían perseguido con la zapatilla en la mano, habían apuntado hacia ella unas cuantas varitas al mismo tiempo… Estaba acostumbrada a esas reacciones.

Trágico final para una periodista que pasaría a la historia por transmitir casi en tiempo real lo que era una bomba para la prensa rosa de la comunidad mágica británica. Si es que eso puede ser considerado un honor digno de ser recordado en los libros de periodismo mágico, claro.

Pues sí. Dicho en otras palabras y en lenguaje llano: el grajo se la zampó.

oo**OO**oo

Cuando Hermione y Malfoy pasaron de nuevo al Salón del Banquete fueron testigos de algo interesante. La mayoría de las mesas estaban vacías, los centros de mesas destrozados o desaparecidos. Un niño estaba tumbado en tres sillas en hilera, durmiendo a pierna suelta; había una mesa llena de abuelas, abuelos, tíos abuelos y tías abuelas, alguno de ellos dormitando con la cabeza inclinada sobre el pecho. Algún nieto agitando al abuelete en cuestión, gritándole a pleno pulmón "¡¡¡ABUELO!!!... ¡¡¡FUEGO!!!" Y un sobresaltado anciano parpadeando asustado y mirando alrededor.

Hay gente que por una herencia es capaz de matar de un susto a sus mayores… bueno, y sin herencia de por medio.

La mesa de los miembros del Ministerio más célebres como Umbridge, Scrimgeour, Cattermole y su esposa, Diggory y su esposa, Mafalda Hopkirk, Perkins y Thicknesse estaba semicompleta. Casi todos los invitados, o se habían retirado a casa, o bien se habían retirado en parejas, o bien estaban bailando.

Bueno. Quien dice que los invitados estaban "bailando", dice estar haciendo una conga, rolando por todo el Salón.

_**"¡¡La conga, **_

_**de Jalisco, **_

_**va y viene, **_

_**caminando!!**_

_**¡¡La conga, **_

_**de Jalisco, **_

_**va y viene, **_

_**caminando!!"**_

Nadie se sabía más de la letra. Más de uno pensaría _"¡Ah!. ¿Es que acaso tiene más letra?"_ Pero no parecía importar, la conga consistía en una fila interminable de invitados, agarrados de la cintura, que a la mención de _"¡…GA!", "¡…CO!", "¡…NE!"_ y _"¡…DO!"_ alzaban alternativamente las piernas unos cincuenta centímetros del suelo.

Las mujeres con falda de tubo o minifaldas alzaban las piernas alternativamente unos 30 centímetros. Para las primeras porque era imposible levantar más la pierna sin romper la tela, para otras porque resultaría bastante vulgar hacer el cancán con una minifalda como si bailaran sobre el escenario del Moulin Rouge.

Algunos invitados no alternaban la pierna, lanzaban siempre la misma (no hay una explicación. ¿No saben lanzar la otra?. ¿No se acuerdan de cuál lanzaron antes?. ¿Están lesionados?)

Esta larga conga la dirigía Fred, seguido de George, seguido de Angelina, seguido de Katie, seguido de Lavender, seguida de Ron, seguida de Ginny, seguida de Tonks, seguida de Alicia, seguida de un montón de Ravenclaws, seguidas por Wood... Hermione se lanzó a la conga, ignoró a Draco en el momento en el pasaba la conga delante de ellos y Ginny y Tonks le dijeron entre risotadas que se acoplara.

Draco se apoyó en una columna y se preguntaba qué sentido tenía ese extraño baile muggle. Aunque visto de otro modo, probablemente era lo más parecido a una serpiente que todo ese grupúsculo de Gryffindors había hecho en su vida.

"_La 'Anaconga' de Jalisgo"_, pensó, ideal para tanto Gryffindor valiente.

Comprobó la hora. La boda tendría que terminar en breve.

En ese instante, la conga pareció romperse al pasar por las mesas. Por lo tanto, se montaron distintas minicongas independientes que daban vueltas por todo el Salón, la música bien alta, y varios grupos cantando la canción a destiempo; Fred y George se sentaron a beber un poco de agua. Draco se fijó que George, desparramado sobre una silla y con las piernas estiradas, lanzaba un bombón al aire, echaba la cabeza atrás con la boca abierta y el bombón entraba directo a su boca.

Fred hacía malabares con otros tres bombones, para deleite del niño disfrazado de Spiderman, la pequeña hada y el niño vestido de soldadito napoleónico. Es decir, esos tres niñitos que habían llevado las arras a Percy y Penelope.

Cuando Draco apartó la mirada de ellos, comprobó que otras cuatro invitadas iban con vestidos rojos, exactamente iguales. Frunció los ojos para distinguir de entre ellas a Granger. La quinta invitada con vestido rojo.

Ah. Perfecto. No había duda; la del pelo alborotado y más espeso era Granger. Y no había duda, sólo podía ser ella la que llevaba detrás a Telemachus bien aferrado a su cintura.

Un momento. ¿Telemachus bien aferrado a su cintura?

A ver. Hacía un segundo, detrás de Granger iba aferrada a su cintura _Tonks_. De ningún modo confundiría un cabello rosa brillante con el pelo negro de Telemoco. Ni con 30 litros de WeasleyWhisky.

Ah… Draco Malfoy tuvo otra lección de sabiduría muggle-bodorril. Ahora ya entendía el truco de este baile ridículo, con un único verso conocido como canción. El truco es situarse detrás de la chica que interese, la que esté más buena y similares...

En tres palabras, consistía en: _Ponerse Las Botas._

_"Maldito hijo de..."_

Draco se dirigió directamente a separar las manazas de _Telemoco_ de la cintura de Hermione. Manazas que iban desde la cadera hasta el estómago, y si se hacía un poco el tonto, más arriba incluso.

Afortunadamente, Granger parecía manejar la situación bastante bien. Con su apariencia de empollona y listilla, y resulta que sabía repartir tortazos como cualquier muggle de barrio bajo. Nada es lo que parece.

_¡PUNCH! _

_"Granger debería batentar shu derechazo. 'Puño Granger', 'Derechazo Granger'..."_

oo**OO**oo

"Ah... comprendo..." dijo Fred, pensativo. "De modo que hay que celebrar que el novio ya está casado manteándolo…"

Fred estaba deleitando con los malabares de bombones a los niños muggle; la niña de rizos vestida de cursi seguía metiéndose el dedo en la nariz. Otro niño, regordete y vestido de marinerito comunión, daba cabezazos de sueño sobre su propio pecho, mientras le caía la baba por la comisura de la boca. Los más espabilados, y era decir mucho, era el Pequeño Spiderman, la Pequeña Hada, y el Pequeño Soldado Napoleónico. Sentados alrededor de los gemelos, maravillados por la técnica de malabares con los bombones. Y cuando uno salía despedido, todos salían disparados a recogerlo y engullirlo. Como si no hubiesen tenido suficiente con la comida de la boda…

"Sí. Cuando fui a la boda de mi prima Rose, los invitados subieron al novio y lo mantearon." decía la niña de rizos vestida de pitiminí, con un acento que recordaba mucho a Percy hablando con esa pasión característica de lo poco interesante que era Zonko's en Hogsmeade.

"¿Mantearon al novio?" preguntó George.

"Sí." respondió la niña. "Y le llenaron de libras, pegadas en el chaqué."

Fred y George se sonrieron.

oo**OO**oo

Dicho y hecho.

"Oliver, Charlie, Ron, Harry, Bill, George, y yo." comentó Fred, tras sacar de mala gana a Wood de la conga de las Ravenclaw. Charlie y Ron tenían ganas de diversión, Harry y Bill no estaban muy convencidos, pero no podían negar una broma cuando se presentaba. "Perfecto, suficientes para mantear al tontonovio. Y si hay que paralizarle para mantearlo, pues le paralizamos."

"Uh... Fred... ¿acaso has traído la varita aquí?" preguntó Harry, con una medio sonrisa. "¿No están confiscadas?"

Fred alzó una ceja. George inclinó la cabeza.

"Vamos a ver ¿es que alguien ha entregado su varita?" preguntó Fred llanamente.

Todos se miraron con cara de culpabilidad.

"Bueno, ya que lo mencionas..." comentó Wood, súbitamente interesado en sus zapatos.

"En mi caso no hay diferencia en realidad." dijo Harry con tranquilidad. "Después de todo sé hacer hechizos sin varita."

"Yo me olvidé de entregarla." comentó Charlie, mirando con repentina curiosidad la araña de cristal que tenían sobre sus cabezas.

"Yo pensaba que la había entregado Fleur... qué despiste..." comentó Bill, mirándose las uñas de las manos.

"_Buesh_ yo _bashé_ de _endregar_ la varita" contestó tajante (y sincero) Ron. "No me dio la gana."

Fred y George volvieron a mirarse y a sonreír, antes de continuar.

"Da igual, nos apañaremos Fred y George en arrastrar a Percy aquí." dijo Fred.

"Sí, llevamos años practicando. Siempre intentaba escaquearse cuando recibía los jerseys de mamá por Navidad, y al final acababa con su jersey puesto con su 'P' de Prefecto Pringado" aclaró George.

"A veces también acababa con un extraño acento alemán cuando hablaba..." comentó nostálgico Fred. "Y con el jersey con la P de Prefecto Pardillo"

"O la insignia de prefecto salía corriendo..." suspiró George, recordando viejos tiempos. "Con piernas y todo... pobre Prefecto Potoso…"

"¡Prefecto Palurdo!"

"¡Prefecto Pomposo!"

"¡Prefecto Pánfilo…!"

Los gemelos estaban uno frente al otro, enumerando insultos según llegaban a sus privilegiadas mentes, como si no hubiese nadie más mirando. Charlie, Ron, Oliver, Harry y Bill estaban boquiabiertos.

"¡…Prefecto Pestilente!"

"¡Prefecto Petardo!"

"¡Prefecto Papanatas!"

"¡Prefecto P…!"

Afortunadamente Bill interrumpió el concurso de _"Por cinco sickles cada uno, díganos apelativos a Prefectos que comiencen por 'P', por ejemplo, 'Prefecto Patán'…"_

"¡Vale, vale, vale!" dijo Bill, levantando las manos como si se rindiera. "Venga, no os pongáis tiernos, lo que vais a echar de menos esas bromas vuestras. Adoráis a Percy." Bill se cruzó de brazos. "Anda, id por él y terminamos con esto"

Fred y George salieron directos hacia Percy. Pero seguían murmurando entre ellos:

"¡Prefecto Pedorro!"

"¡Prefecto Pesado…!"

oo**OO**oo

Draco no perdió ni un minuto más de su precioso tiempo en una boda muggle que estaba a punto de costarle diez años de vida saludable. Ignoró al Telemachus, tumbado con una gota de sangre en la nariz, y a su novia acosadora… _Ashler-Tineffi_… que trataba de detener lo que pensaba que era una hemorragia a vida o muerte. Decidido, agarró del antebrazo a Hermione y la sacó de la conga que, debido al pequeño incidente, había vuelto a romperse.

"No Granger, _she_ acabó la _fieshda_".

Hermione hizo un mohín como si fuera una niña pequeña.

"¡_Agabo_ de -hic!- _romberle_ la nariz!. ¡_Ashí gue_ mucho _guidado_ -hic!- conmigo!"

Draco arrastró a Hermione, sin prestarle mucha atención.

"_Vamosh_ a hablar gon Scrimgeour ahora mishmo."

Hermione iba detrás de él, y arrugó la frente.

"_¿Bara gué?._ -hic!-. ¿Me _vash_ a denunciar y _gue_ me metan en _Azgaban_?. ¡_Shi shólo_ me _eshtaba_ -hic!- defendiendo de _eshe shobón!"_

"Granger, el _algohol_ de hace _irreshistible bero barecesh_ rubia."

"_Puesh_ _guién_ fue -hic!- a hablar…"

oo**OO**oo

"¡Penelope!. ¡Cuñadita!" gritó George, con los brazos abiertos de par en par. Se había propuesto alejarla para que no interrumpiera el glorioso momento de mantear a Percy. Penelope estaba bailando en la pista con la falda del vestido enrollada en la muñeca, y por las mejillas sonrosadas, parecía que ella también había dado buena cuenta de algunas copitas.

"_**¡Saca el güisqui Cheli para el personal**_

_**Y vamo'hace' un guateque…!"**_

Fred arrugó la nariz y levantó una ceja, cuando vio que Penelope estaba agarrada entre su hermana Hélène, y una amiga o prima suya al otro lado, y las tres estaban bailando la birria de canción, rodeándose con los brazos en sus hombros y cinturas. Penelope, que estaba en medio, no se dio cuenta de que la amiga llevaba el cubata en la mano, encima de los hombros de la novia.

Que con el bailecito, echó encima del vestido de Penelope. El hielo cayó por el escote. La coca-cola se quedó adherida en los volantes.

George bajó los brazos y amplió su sonrisa cuando Penelope se soltó de su hermana y de su amiga, Mary Jenny, y salió corriendo dando un chillido. La amiga criminal dio otro gritó, y la hermana idiota salió corriendo detrás.

"_¡¡Peeeeeneelopeeeee!!"_

"_**¡…llévate el cassette pa' poder bailar**_

_**como en una discoteque…!"**_

Fred chascó los dedos, como si hubiese tenido una idea genial en ese instante.

"¡Ya sé!. ¡Prefecto Piltrafa!"

oo**OO**oo

"¡Oye, no está mamá, verdad!" susurró George, mirando con precaución alrededor. Sin Penelope sería más fácil secuestrar a Percy.

"No… está por ahí, persiguiendo un grajo…" Fred volvió a arrugar la nariz, muy extrañado de lo que había dicho. "¿Un grajo?"

Pestañeó confuso, al ver a su madre recorriendo el salón detrás de un grajo negro que revoloteaba picoteando restos de comida de las mesas; pero decidió olvidar momentáneamente el tema.

"Bien, Charlie, tú que eres un tipo fuerte, y tú Ron…" pero Fred se calló cuando vio a Ron roncando sentado en una silla, con la cabeza apoyada en el mantel. Fred rodó los ojos, y sin contemplación, agarró la silla y de un brusco tirón, la tiró hacia atrás. Ron cayó despatarrado en el suelo.

"¡Eeehh, qué!" murmuró asustado y completamente despierto del susto. Los demás reían.

"Ron, ayuda da Charlie a pillar un mantel para mantear a Percy. Pero un buen mantel. De los grandes."

Ron se frotó los ojos, adormilado. Charlie curvó los labios burlonamente y le dio una palmada en la espalda. En ese momento, George se fijó que su madre había apuntado con una cuchara (¿una cuchara?) al grajo y ¡bam!. Éste había desaparecido, por arte de magia.

George miró con la boca abierta y dio un codazo a Fred.

"Mamá tiene también la varita, y es una cuchara…" susurró estupefacto.

"¿Y _gué eshberabash_?"

Los gemelos se dieron la vuelta, y Tonks, esta vez con el cabello verde esmeralda, los miraba burlonamente. "Mira."

Sacó un tenedor de un pliegue de la falda.

"Tonks ¿has amenazado con lanzar un _Avada Kedavra_ con un tenedor, que era tu varita de verdad?" preguntó ligeramente horrorizado Harry.

Tonks hizo como si fuera a darle vueltas a la varita-tenedor estilo majorette, pero sólo sirvió para que se cayera al suelo, justo en el momento en el que Charlie y Ron tiraron del mantel que estaba en la mesa de al lado, y se desparramaron varios cubiertos por el suelo.

"¡Mierda!" gritó Tonks. "¿Y ahora _guál naricesh esh _mi varita?"

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, empezó a recoger tenedores y a murmurar hechizos cada vez que agarraba uno.

"_¡Wingardium Leviosha!"_

Nada. Tonks tiró sin más el tenedor, y agarró otro.

"_¡Windardium Leviosha!"_

Nada. Hizo lo mismo con un nuevo tenedor.

"_¡Wingardium Leviosha!"_

Tampoco.

"Uh… Tonks…" dijo delicadamente Bill. "Tal vez así funcione…" miró alrededor, y discretamente, agitó su varita, que llevaba escondida debajo del chaleco. "¡_Accio_ Varita de Tonks!"

Pero la varita no era tal "varita", era un tenedor después de todo, y a las manos de Bill no llegó ni uno solo.

Tonks volvió a tirar otro cubierto.

"Es injusto, es…" Penelope se paró, con el corpiño del vestido con un lamparón marrón. Llegó acompañada de su hermana Hélène cuando vio al grupo de Gryffindors mirando a una chica de pelo verde esmeralda, acluclillada en el suelo y lanzando cubiertos después de murmurar un _Wingardium Leviosa_.

"_Oppie_… ¿qué están haciendo?" susurró Hélène.

Penelope miró con horror a su hermana, pero esbozó una sonrisa de disimulo.

"Nada… nada… ella es…" Penelope frunció el ceño levemente. "¿Quién es ella?"

"Es Tonks, un auror." respondió llanamente Bill.

"Oh…vale, como Harry" dijo Penelope. Hélène miró al grupo sin entender nada.

"Nup." contestó Fred. "Harry sólo se preocupa de perseguir magos oscuros por cortos periodos de tiempo, aquellos que el Ministerio no tiene ni idea de cómo ocuparse."

"Sí, como con Voldemort." añadió George.

Penelope abrió la boca, incrédula. Nada es lo que parece, esa chica abigarrada era… ¿un auror?

Harry rodó los ojos.

"¡Por fin!" Tonks levantó feliz un tenedor, ignorante del resto, en su propio mundo; Harry se sintió por un momento como cuando empezó en Hogwarts y le rondaban ideas absurdas sobre las Casas justo antes de ser seleccionado por el Sombrero. Si hubiese habido una Casa para magos y brujas patosos, ésa habría sido la Casa de Tonks, y posiblemente, la de Ron.

Tonks se fue trotando feliz.

"¡Remus, he encontrado mi tenedor!"

Penelope parpadeó como si eso hubiese sido una visión. Con el vestido machado de coca-cola, se fue a la pista, acompañada de su hermana. Aprovechando que Penelope ya no volvía a prestarles atención, Fred y George fueron directos a Percy, el cual, al ver que Draco Malfoy y Hermione se habían acercado a la mesa del Ministerio, decidió volver con el resto de invitados.

oo**OO**oo

Percy se retorció, se resistió. Pero no podía hacer mucho frente al grupo que lo esperaba. Y encima, Percy no llevaba varita.

"_Esh_ el único mago de la _fieshda_ gue no lleva varita…" susurró Ron a Harry. "Hay _gue_ _sher_ idiota…"

"¡A la de tres!" gritó Fred.

Wood, Bill, Charlie, Ron, Harry, Fred y George lanzaron por los aires a Percy. Lo malo es que, al igual que Penelope y su error de cálculo con el ramo, en un momento de euforia, lanzaron con demasiado entusiasmo por los aires a Percy y se dio un trompazo contra el techo.

"Ups…"

Percy gimió de dolor y cayó al suelo, con la mano en la frente y las gafas descolocadas. Bill volvió a sacar la varita.

"Tenéis suerte que sepa un rato de heridas y cicatrices." murmuró. La herida en la frente de Percy sangraba un poco.

"¡Déjala!" dijo Ron cuando se acuclilló junto a su hermano Percy. "¡Lo _mishmo_ _she_ le queda una cicatriz como la de Harry"

Charlie le dio una colleja, de pie detrás de él.

"_Episkey"_ murmuró Bill, y la herida se cerró.

oo**OO**oo

"_Minishdro_" dijo Draco, todavía agarrado del brazo de Hermione. _"Gueremos gasharnos."_

Scrimgeour miraba con la nariz colorada a la pareja… o a los _cuatro_… que se habían acercardo.

"Enhorabuena… -hic!- " murmuró el Ministro. "Díganle a mi _shegretaria_ _gue -_hic!- lo _abunde_ en la agenda, _sherá_ un honor ir. Y _másh shi shirven eshta _delicia..." añadió, levantando el vaso de WeasleyWhisky.

"_Rufush_… creo que el joven _she_ refiere a _gue guiere gue_ _lesh gashe_ _ahora_." Susurró Mafalda Hopkirk, junto a Scrimgeour.

"¡Oh!" exclamó Scrimgeour. "Perfecto… _eshdo… gomo embieza_…"

"Tal vez _deberíash breguntar losh nombresh _de _losh gondrayendesh_…" volvió a susurrarle Mafalda.

Pero Rufus se había quedado dormido, la cabeza caída sobre la mesa, dando un sonoro ronquido. Hopkirk, Perkins y Thicknesse empezaron a reírse y a beber más WeasleyWhisky. Los Diggory y los Cattermole ya no estaban ahí, tal vez se hubiesen retirado ya.

Sólo estaba Umbridge. Sentada con el pelo manchado de tarta, trozos de trufas, y con los labios apretados de enfado.

"Malfoy, ni de -hic!- _goña nosh _va a _gashar_ -hic!- Umbridge." dijo Hermione, severa.

Draco pensó… con la rapidez que le permitía el alcohol, claro. Otro funcionario del Ministerio de Magia, que estuviese lo bastante sobrio… echó un vistazo alrededor y lo encontró.

"Ya _buedesh enshayar_ lo de 'amarme, _guidarme_ y _reshbedarme'_, Granger." Y volvió a arrastrarla hacia otra mesa, tirando de su brazo.

oo**OO**oo

* * *

_Lo dicho, algo más breve, pero he tenido que cortar el último capi en dos. _

_Pequeñas aclaraciones: _

_He considerado que Penelope no conoce a Tonks en este fic. _

_Sobre el bashing descarado y obvio, sobre todo a Percy, es parte de la parodia (no he querido hacer nada con Penelope, el tema del maltrato a la mujer me supera). Cuando alguien de ficción "cae mal", se machaca al personaje y es aún peor en los crapfics. Aunque no lo parezca, Percy me gusta. Y me gusta bastante más que Umbridge, que sin embargo, en este fic ha tenido su parte de "machaque", pero no ha salido tan maltratada. Otro caso de bashing surrealista ha sido el de Skeeter. Y no, ella me gusta menos, lo confieso. Un mini-bashing también ha sido el quitarle la silla a Ron por detrás, y que cayera al suelo, pero es más discreto._

_Probablemente un Ministro de Magia tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que casar magos. Digamos que me hacía gracia pensar que sí tiene poderes para oficiar bodas. _

_Pregunta facilona ¿Quién oficiará la boda? ;D_

_Casi seguro, el próximo sea el último capi. :,-( . Falta la crónica póstuma de Skeeter, y eso de pegar dinero al traje del novio. Otra pregunta. ¿Adivinas cómo? XD_

_Bueno, si a estas alturas no has comentado nada, po'fale. Pero me encanta escuchar vuestras anécdotas bodorriles también. Además, me han inspirado mucho. ¡Feliz semana! _


	12. De una boda sale otra boda

_Mil gracias por vuestros comentarios y por la compañía... me dan mucha energía para enfrentarme a los siguientes: Karlota, LunaGoodLove, Saiph Lestrange, Saya Asakura, YOLITHZA, dianetonks, Caro.Radcliffe, Erea, CrisBlack, XKelidaX, danae kementari, CSR, Isa Malfoy, BarbaraNakamura, Yedra Phoenix, Ginna Isabella Ryddle, Corae, kazumi black (y Heredrha, estés donde estés)._

_xD me han encantado las propuestas del "cura" que casa, y lo de pegar el dinero al novio… (costumbre que yo no conocía, será típicamente mexicana.. digo yo)_

oo**OO**oo

_**BSO de la boda:**__ qué lástima, el repertorio tan interesante y se nos va terminando. Hay un montón de canciones que me he dejado en el tintero, pero algo es algo._

_**Track 16:**__ Esta es la caña… _'Pavo Real' _(José Luis Rodríguez, 'El Puma'). una de mis favoritas XD en esta boda… me sorprendería que alguien no la conozca. No he encontrado ningún vídeo con el cantante (es la monda), pero sí en este con un pringado… al menos la música es la de la canción. www. Youtube .com/ watch?v (añadir aquí símbolo de igual )0uFJDMhXsRU_

oo**OO**oo

_Qué gusto haber pertenecido por unos capítulos a los Weasley. Entrañables… Los grandes protagonistas de esta famlia, Arthur, Fred, George y Percy, según ellos mismos; recopilación de las frases que más me han inspirado para manejar ese humor lo mejor posible:_

"_**Yo colecciono enchufes. Y pilas. Tengo una buena colección de pilas. Mi mujer piensa que estoy chiflado, pero ya ve."**__ - Arthur Weasley._

"_**¡Esos dos! **__(Fred y George)__**. No sé que va a ser de ellos, de verdad que no lo sé. No tienen ninguna ambición, a menos que se considere ambición dar tantos problemas como pueden. No es que no tengan cerebro, pero lo desperdician." - **__Molly Weasley. _

"_**Lo siento Percy. ¿Cómo van los culos de los calderos?"**__ - Bill Weasley._

"_**Puede que te parezca una tontería, Ron, pero si no se aprueba una ley internacional bien podríamos encontrar el mercado inundado de productos endebles y de culo demasiado delgado que pondrían seriamente en peligro…"**__ Percy Weasley._

_**"Desde luego, alguien podría volver a ponerte una caca de dragón ¿eh, Perce?"**__- Fred Weasley._

_**"Nunca utilizarían la maldición Cruciatus contra los campeones. Yo creo que se parecía más bien a Percy cantando... A lo mejor tienes que atacarlo cuando esté en la ducha, Harry."**__- George Weasley._

"_(Percy) __**Ha estado intentando que le preguntemos de qué se trata **__(el asunto ultrasecreto, -el Torneo de los Tres Magos-) __**desde que empezó a trabajar. Seguramente es una exposición de calderos de culo delgado."**__ - Ron Weasley._

_**"Lo bueno de crecer con Fred y George es que acabas pensando que cualquier cosa es posible si tienes suficiente coraje" **__- Ginny Weasley_

oo**OO**oo

* * *

**Capítulo 12. De una boda sale otra boda**

Arthur Weasley se encontraba sentado en una silla, con un aspecto abatido. Miraba su disimulada varita con aspecto de varita de trucos de magia muggle y suspiraba levemente. Había arrancado unos cuantos aplausos de magos y muggles cuando hizo esa exhibición de magia muggle. Pero claro... intenta tú mover una varita _real_ sobre un sombrero de copa que guarda una hermosa palomita blanca. ¿Resultado?. Pues puede explotar, puedes desaparecerla, transformarla en conejo (le habían dicho que si así hubiera ocurrido, sacar un conejo blanco de una chistera no era mal truco tampoco). Pues no.

¿Por qué al menos no fue un conejito?. ¡Una liebre, casi hubiera preferido una bonita liebre, aunque fuera parda y grandona!.

Estaba claro que su fascinación por lo muggle tenía que estar a distancia. Ahí mismo, sentado, ni se atrevía a tocar una de esas bombillas, que emitían luz. ¿Cómo podían odiar a los muggles, si eran tan talentosos?. Ellos lo solucionaban todo a golpe de varita, los muggles a golpe de ingenio.

Qué injusto. La cantidad de cosas interesantes que tenían los muggles y él sólo era un aficionado.

_"Weashley." _escuchó a una voz con un matiz algo arrogante.

Arthur levantó los ojos y se encontró al hijo de Lucius, al joven Malfoy con un rubor en sus pálidas mejillas, los ojos grises brillantes y sin ese interesante complemento de caballero que los muggles utilizaban, la _pajarota_. Detrás de Malfoy, Arthur distinguió una joven vestida de rojo oscuro, con el pelo ensortijado de color castaño.

¿Ésa era Hermione?. Desde luego, ese pelo sólo puede pertenecerle a ella. ¿Pero qué hacía Hermione enganchada del brazo de Malfoy?

Con amabilidad, pero todavía algo deprimido, Arthur respondió.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?. Si me pides que haga algo muggle te garantizo que será un absoluto fracaso." sentenció abatido.

Draco arrugó la frente.

"¿Algo muggle?. _Bara casharnos_ no _tenemosh gue..."_

_"¡¡¡Shí!!!"_

Draco se giró a su _brometida_. Arthur alzó las cejas por la sorpresa; Hermione estaba detrás de Malfoy, con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos entusiasmados.

_"¡¡Guiero gue shea _–hic!- muggle!!"

Draco rodó los ojos, e iniciaron una conversación como si Arthur no estuviera ahí.

"_Veamosh_, Granger, _dejemosh lash goshash glarash deshde_ el _brincibio:_ _Nosh gashamosh gomo_ a mi me da la gana."

_"Buesh _no _nosh gashamosh_. O me _gasho_ gomo yo –hic!- digo, o no hay –hic!- boda." contestó ella, testaruda, y cruzándose de brazos.

Draco apretó la mandíbula, como si hiciera un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no explotar de rabia.

"_Eshdá _bien._ Bero _la _vershión gorta_, no _eshe_ muermo _gue_ ha hecho _Weashley_ en _eshda_ boda."

"¿De _guál Weashley_ –hic!-_ hablash?. _¿Y _bor gué versión _–hic!-_ gorta_?_" _preguntó Hermione con curiosidad, pero con una evidente satisfacción.

_"¡Borgue _a _eshde basho _no llego a la luna de miel, _goño!"_

"¿Yo qué pinto en todo esto?" preguntó Arthur extrañado.

_"¡¡Nosh vash _a –hic!- _gashar!!" _contestó alegremente Hermione, mostrándole un carísimo de compromiso.

"¿En serio?. ¿Estilo muggle?. ¿Y qué tengo que hacer?" respondió el señor Weasley, fascinado y entusiasmado. "No sé si me saldrá como ese caballero que casó a Percy y Penelope, pero puedo intentarlo... cómo era... _'Hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para unir en feliz matrimonio...'_" Arthur se detuvo un momento. "Esperad, dijo algo del _'sagrado sacramento'_, pero nos sé bien qué significa... aunque me haría mucha ilusión mencionar eso del _'sagrado sacramento'_"

Hermione agitó la mano para que olvidara eso.

"No _sheñor Weashley_, tan _shólo gueremosh _–hic!- algo breve _gomo_ en _lash ceremoniash _–hic!- _mágigash."_

"Oh. Oh. De acuerdo..." dijo él, ligeramente decepcionado. "Por lo menos tendréis las alianzas y los padrinos ¿verdad?"

Draco y Hermione se quedaron un momento con la boca abierta.

"¡Mierda!" exclamó Draco. Soltó la mano de Hermione y dio dos palmadas en el aire. "¡Mug...!"

"¡¡¡NO!!!" interrumpió Hermione. Arthur y Draco dieron un respingo; por suerte, con el ruido de la música, nadie se dio por enterado. _"Gonsheguiremosh unash..."_

"A ver, bruja _másh indeligente _de tu edad ¿dónde _goño vamosh_ a _gonsheguir unash alianzash_ a _lash..." _Draco comprobó su reloj y entornó los ojos para distinguir bien las manecillas. _"...tresh... guatro... dosh..._ bueno, de _madrugada?"_

_"Shuerte tienesh _de _eshtar gonmigo. ¿Eresh _mago o -hic!- _gué? _Tanta _shangre mágiga bara _–hic!- nada… _shólo bara _tener una buena _binta…" _contestó ella con inusitada sinceridad. Fue a la mesa donde habían cenado, sacó la varita del mini bolso y volvió con ellos. Estiró la mano hacia Malfoy. "Dame _dosh _-hic!-_ galeonesh"._

"¡Lo _shabía!. ¡Shólo _te _gashas bor _mi dinero!" contestó él de mal humor.

"¡Dame _dosh galeonesh _-hic!- _YA!"_

"_¿Gué _te _bienshas, gue shoy _millonario?" respondió él de mal humor.

"_Shí _lo_ eresh" _respondió con suavidad Hermione.

Draco metió la mano en el bolsillo de mala gana y le dio los dos galeones que le había pedido. Sin importarle mucho si miraban o no, Hermione agitó los galeones y los transformó en sendas alianzas de oro. Arthur sonrió mientras tomaba las dos joyas y silbaba admirado.

"¡Muy bien, Hermione!"

"Y tú no _hash_ ayudado -hic!- nada" reprochó Hermione a Draco.

_"¿Gómo _que no?. He mirado_ gon _gran admiración."

Hermione le lanzó una mirada enfurruñada, mientras le daba los anillos a Arthur.

"¿Estáis seguros de esto?"

_"¡¡¡SHÍ!!!" _respondieron Malfoy y Hermione a la vez, con un tono furioso.

oo**OO**oo

"Ginny _¿shabesh _guardar un -hic!- _shegreto?"_ preguntó Hermione, con una sonrisita y moviendo los dedos nerviosamente. Estaban sentadas en una mesa, Ginny se había desplomado sobre una silla para descansar de tanto baile. Su peinado elegante ahora era una maraña de cabellos rojizos, pero se la veía feliz y entusiasmada.

"No."

Hermione rodó los ojos.

"Bueno, da -hic!- igual. ¡Me _gasho!"_

Ginny frunció el ceño y bebió un trago. Junto a ellas pasaron Mary Jenny y Mary Sue, ambas carcajeándose, caminando descalzas por el salón del Banquete, con los zapatos en las manos. La pelirroja no respondió inmediatamente, seguía observando extrañada a las dos damas de honor, según salían por la puerta.

"Ah... ya..." pestañeó. Al cabo de cinco segundos, Ginny exclamó: _"¡¡¿¿GUE _TE_ GASHASH??!!"_

"¡Sshh!. ¡Ya te dije _gue _era un -hic!- _shegreto!"_

"Vale" susurró Ginny como si fuera una importante coincidencia. _"¿Guándo _y _gon guién?"_

"Ahora. Draco Malfoy."

_"Eshdásh _borracha." le dijo Ginny, como si eso lo explicara todo. Dio un sorbo a su bebida, como si la conversación no tuviera mayor trascendencia.

"¡¡No _eshdoy _-hic!- borracha!!" respondió con vehemencia Hermione. _"Bero neceshito _un _badrino."_

"Harry. _Boy _a _decírshelo." _Antes de que Hermione reaccionara, Ginny saltó de la silla y fue corriendo hacia Harry, dispuesta a que fuese el padrino de la boda de Hermione.

oo**OO**oo

"Tú, auror, _eresh _lo _másh barecido _a un familiar _gue _tengo en _eshda_ boda. Ven _gonmigo._"

Tonks soltó el vaso sobre la mesa y sacó su tenedor.

"No me _inshuldes, _jovencito." dijo ella. Draco rodó los ojos. Remus se encogió de hombros y siguió hablando con Flitwick y McGonagall. Antes Ginny se había llevado aparte a Harry, así que quedaban pocas personas con quienes charlar.

Ambos salieron a la terraza, donde estaba Arthur. La noche ya empezaba a refrescar, y Tonks se preguntó que hacían ahí.

_"Shi _llegas a _avisharme _me habría traído algo de abrigo." murmuró ella, tiritando. Pero pareció tener una idea. "Ahora vengo." y volvió a salir al Salón del Banquete.

oo**OO**oo

"¿Dónde _vaish?" _preguntó Lavender después de darle un trago a un vaso de WeasleyWhisky, cuando vio que Hermione, Ginny y Harry se iban juntos hacia la terraza. Ginny se giró, a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

"¡¡¡SSSHHH…!!!. ¡Lav-Lav, la boda de Hermione _esh _un _shegreto!" _exclamó delante de la mitad de los invitados. Fred y George se acercaron extremadamente interesados.

Harry se tapó la cara con la mano, y Hermione gritó "¡EH!". Pero Ginny no pareció darse cuenta de su indiscreción. Lav-Lav dio un salto de alegría y felicidad.

"¡De verdad!. _¡Eshbera _a que _she _lo _guente _a Parvati!" exclamó, tomando de las manos a una ceñuda Hermione. _"¡Esh exagdamende gomo bredijo _la _brofeshora _Trelawney!. _¡Gue _a _beshar _de tu _evidende dendencia _a la _sholdería_ y _gue dambogo eresh _nada del otro mundo, _batosha _y redicha, _gue tienesh _un _belo_ _gomo lash Barredorash _de Hogwarts... _¡Guién _iba a decirlo!. _¡Buesh _al final va a _reshuldar gue_ _shí gue _hay alguien a _guien buedesh gushdar _y todo!"

Hermione abrió la boca. ¿Era eso un piropo, o un insulto? Pero no le dio tiempo a soltarle un guantazo ni a responderle airadamente. Lavender siguió como si nada.

_"¿Llevash _algo viejo, algo nuevo, algo azul y algo _breshdado?"_

"Eh... No." respondió llanamente Hermione.

"¡¡¡GAH!!!"

_"¿Gué?. ¿Gué basha?" _preguntó asustada Hermione.

Lavender rodó los ojos.

"_Shi _ya lo decía ella... no tienes Ojo Interior..." respondió Lavender. Se retiró el chal de azul brillante, a juego con su vestido y se lo entregó a una pasmada Hermione, murmurando entre dientes algo así como _"shi no fuera por mi..."_

"Lavender, _eshde _chal no me _bega_ ni _gon _–hic!- un hechizo de _breshencia bermanende" _respondió Hermione, mirando el chal y su vestido rojo sangre de hito en hito.

Por algún extraño motivo, a Fred y George se les iluminó la cara y le dieron un efusivo abrazo a Hermione.

"Hermione, deberías emborracharte más a menudo. Eres muy creativa." Le felicitó Fred.

"_¡¡Gue _no _eshdoy _-hic!- borracha!!"

"Y ocurrente." añadió George, ignorando la vehemente negativa de Hermione. "Nos has ayudado un montón." Ambos se alejaron. "¡¡Y enhorabuena por la boda!!"

"_¿Guién she gasha?" _preguntó Angelina, que venía enganchada del brazo de Katie, a su vez riéndose por alguna razón incomprensible.

"¡¡Hermione!!" exclamó Lavender. "¡¡_Tenéish_ alguna algo viejo, algo nuevo y algo gue _bodáish_ _breshdarle_?"

"Yo te _buedo breshdar_ a mi tía abuela Muriel." murmuró Ginny pensativa y se dirigió a Hermione, muy seria y solemne aunque era de chiste, dado el movimiento de un lado a otro que tenía de pie, a consecuencia del alcohol. "_Mataríash_ _tresh bajarosh_ de un _diro. Esh _vieja, te la _breshdo, _y _eshdrenaba_ _veshdido _hoy."

"¡¡Otra boda!!" gritaron Angelina, Katie y Alicia. "¡¡A brindar!!"

Alicia pidió a un perplejo camarero que pasaba junto a ellos vasos y WeasleyWhisky _"como para una boda"_

oo**OO**oo

"Es una pena que haya tan pocos invitados. Aun así, vamos a cumplir con la tradición muggle de pegarle dinero al novio."

Dicho y hecho. Fred y George olvidaron la nueva boda, y arrastraron de nuevo a sus hermanos y al pobre Oliver para volver a hacerle la boda del siglo a Percy, que ya _"se había hecho un hombre"_ (según murmuraba la tía abuela Muriel)

A quien por cierto, Ginny se llevaba del brazo hacia la terraza, y se la presentaba a Hermione como si fuese un objeto que regalarle.

"_Estos sangre pura están locos…"_, pensó Fred.

oo**OO**oo

"_**¡Numeral numeral, vi-va la numerassión…**_

_**Quién ha visto matrimonio sin correr amonestassión…!"**_

"¡Fred, George, os aseguro que os pienso matar a Cruciatus cuando salgamos de aquí!"

Percy se encontraba inmovilizado de piernas, bajo un oportuno hechizo de Bill y Charlie. Los invitados, ya víctimas sin remedio del alcohol y la música, empezaron a sacar sus carteras.

"No te quejes, Percy. Digas lo que digas, los hermanos más solventes en esta familia somos nosotros." respondió George. "Además, esto es para compensarte las molestias ocasionadas."

Percy miró con los ojos entornados a sus hermanos.

"¡No se corten!" gritó Fred, "¡Tenemos cuerpecito estufita para todo el mundo!" exclamó, señalando el cuerpo de Percy. "¡Y como prueba…!" Fred sacó un galeón de oro y lo estampó en la frente de Percy.

"¡Ay!"

El galeón se quedó ahí pegado. Nadie se percató de que Charlie tenía la varita oculta bajo una servilleta, puesta encima de la mesa donde veía con todo lujo de detalles el espectáculo, y cada vez que alguien pegaba dinero, Charlie agitaba la varita, intercambiando miradas cómplices con los gemelos. El cuarentón borracho le pegó un billete de diez libras en la espalda a Percy, al que casi parte en dos del golpe.

"_**¡¡Pavo real… uuuuh… pavo real… uuuuh…!!"**_

"¡Menuda chorva te _llevash_, _gabrón_!" le gritó, sosteniendo la copa de coñac en la mano. Fred alzó una ceja, y vio que Penelope tenía una expresión absolutamente incómoda. "Cuando la he visto así, con el corpiño mojado…"

Suficiente. Percy era incapaz de moverse, y tampoco habría conseguido mucho sin varita. Fred y George movieron las suyas, ocultas bajo los brazos. Charlie dio otro toque a la suya debajo de la servilleta, y Bill agitó la suya desde dentro del chaleco.

Súbitamente el cuarentón empezó a hablar en alemán. De su nariz empezaron a salir unos asquerosos mocos transparentes, y sufrió un súbito ataque de lumbago, que lo dejó inclinado para el resto de la noche.

"Eso es para darle una buena patada en el culo sin ningún impedimento." murmuró Bill, reconociendo los maleficios de sus hermanos. Dicho y hecho, Ron aprovechó para darle un buen puntapié en el lugar donde la espalda pierde su casto nombre.

"Penelope es de la familia." dijo Charlie estirando un brazo, ligeramente cansado.

"Y sólo nosotros podemos meternos con Percy, su mujer y las tonterías que hacen." comentó George.

Poco a poco, los invitados fueron pegando libras y dinero mágico por todo el cuerpo de Percy. Un pequeño botín… que tenía un pequeño inconveniente: estaba pegado con hechizos de presencia permanente…

oo**OO**oo

_**Doce horas después**_

_¡Gobble gobble gobble…!_

Hermione resopló sobre la sábana de seda que tenía debajo y agarró la almohada.

"Mierda de pavos reales… no me dejan dormir…"

Un momento. _¿Pavos reales?._

_¿¿Sábana de seda??_

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par y comprobó su entorno. Decir que se abrieron de par en par era decir mucho, los párpados le pesaban como si llevaran un kilo de rímel cada uno… Alzó la cabeza adormilada, que probablemente debía de pesar unos 25 kilos ella sola.

_¡Gobble, gobble gobble!_

Otra vez los pavos reales… ¿dónde diablos estaba?. Un súbito arranque de terror surgió dentro de ella, empezando por los pies. Iba sintiendo cada vez menos dolor de cabeza, y mucho más pánico por lo que pudo haber ocurrido…

Efectivamente. Desnuda como el día que nació. En una lujosa habitación. Un amplio ventanal que daba a un jardín con pavos reales…

Y no estaba sola.

El sujeto que tenía a su lado sólo le permitía ver una espalda fibrosa y una mata de cabello rubio platino. Respiraba pausadamente, su cuerpo evidentemente relajado y despreocupado.

'_Ay no, ay no, ay no…'_

Como si él hubiese sentido la tensión de ella, se giró, aún dormido. Bingo. Draco Malfoy. El movimiento al girarse hizo mover la sábana de seda hasta la cintura, y ahora Hermione sólo podía contemplar el pecho y los abdominales. Claro que tampoco era un espectáculo del todo desagradable.

"_Genial."_

Él movió el brazo y la atrapó a ella de la cintura.

"_GENIAL."_

Ahora no podía moverse, y encima el brazo le había permitido ver un reflejo dorado en el dedo anular izquierdo de Malfoy.

"_Ay no, ay no, ay no…"_

Comprobó su propia mano izquierda. Un aro liso y dorado lucía en su dedo. En su mano derecha, un costosísimo diamante estaba engastado en otro anillo de oro.

Y recordó todo. Ella lo mataría si él se hubiese aprovechado de su estado de embriaguez. Pero también era al contrario, él había estado ebrio como una cuba, y probablemente sería ella la que resultara asesinada en cuanto despertara. Lo cual le llevaba a la conclusión… ¿y cuántas veces lo habían hecho?.

Hermione se tapó la cara con las manos, muerta de vergüenza… bueno, sólo fue una noche… ¿no?.

Claro que recordó cierto desliz en el baño de minusválidos.

'_Ay no, ay no, ay no…'_

Vale, con la vez de la cama podrían haber sido dos veces… entonces… mejor pensar no tanto en _cuántas_ veces, sino en _lo seguro_ que fue. Tal vez él estuviera acostumbrado a la promiscuidad, pero ella…

'_AY NO, AY NO, AY NO…"_

Se cubrió la cara más todavía con las manos… No sólo estaba _casada_ con Malfoy, sino que podría incluso estar _embarazada_.

"¡¡La madre qué…!!" gritó Malfoy sobresaltado. Hermione tuvo miedo de retirar las manos de su cara, segura de que esa exclamación la había provocado que él la viera ahí, a su lado, en su cama.

Pig, la diminuta lechuza de Ron, revoloteaba felizmente sobre ellos, tras haber arrojado con descaro un ejemplar de _El Profeta_ y de _Corazón de Bruja._ Carta incluida.

"_Hola Hermione¿qué tal?. Yo tengo un dolor de cabeza que ni con poción antiresaca se me va. La verdad es que ayer no me enteré de nada, lo último que recuerdo fue pegarle un sickle a Percy en la nuca. Aproveché para darle una colleja, por panoli. Fred dice que esa palabra se la quiere apuntar para una colección de definiciones de prefectos que está recopilando con George. No sé de qué va. También recuerdo haberle dado una patada en el culo a un tipo que no conozco de nada, pero según Fred y George, me convirtieron en un héroe. Tampoco sé de qué va eso. _

_A lo que voy, me ha dicho Harry que ayer hizo de padrino de tu boda. Jo, Hermione, ya podrías haberme avisado. Lo bueno es que mi madre me ha dejado su copia de Corazón de Bruja. Penelope creo que está enojada porque de 'su' boda no se dice casi nada, y Percy todavía está ocupado sacando dinero mágico y muggle de su traje de boda. Claro que en la prensa tampoco dicen mucho de 'tu' boda, compruébalo tú misma (te envío _El Profeta_ y _Corazón de Bruja

_Enhorabuena por casarte. Malfoy es tan insoportable con una plaga de chizpurfles, pero no pasarás hambre tampoco. _

_Con cariño, Ron."_

oo**OO**oo

Hermione desplegó _Corazón de Bruja_. Draco se puso junto a ella y Hermione se tapó más con la sábana y se puso roja.

"¿A qué viene ese ataque de puritano rubor victoriano, Granger?. Ahora estamos casados ¿no?" preguntó él con naturalidad.

Hermione abrió la boca para responder, pero volvió a cerrarla.

"Además, ya te he visto desnuda." Comentó él, asomándose de nuevo a la revista de sociedad mágica.

"¿Y te acuerdas de algo?" preguntó ella con temor, todavía afectada por el pudor.

Draco desplegó la revista y su expresión era ligeramente sorprendida.

"Eh… no mucho, la verdad." comentó, como si declarara que llueve.

_**Draco Malfoy... ¿acosado o acosador?**_

_El heredero de una de las más selectas e influyentes familias mágicas del Reino Unido ha acudido a la boda de Percebe Weatherby y Penelope Clearmatter celebrado este pasado 24 de junio. En exclusiva, las imágenes de la boda._

_¿De una boda sale otra boda?_

_Conócelo todo de primera mano. Rita Skeeter, autora del número 1 de la lista de los bestsellers _'Mulciber, Avery y Snape, el trío Calavera: Cómo hicimos de Hogwarts un mundo mejor para vivir (sin muggles)', _nos envía al momento, en directo y en exclusiva para Corazón de Bruja._

_Draco Malfoy, 27 años, uno de los solteros más codiciados, asistió a la boda de un empleado del Ministerio con su novia, hija de muggles a la que conoció en su etapa en Hogwarts. Como muestra de su carácter aperturista y tolerante, Malfoy estuvo presente desde el principio en dicho evento, de evidente carácter muggle. (Para ver las fotografías de los invitados, pasar a página 5.)_

_Pero no sólo el joven Malfoy acabó adorando la boda muggle. Según nos informa Rita Skeeter para Corazón de Bruja, Draco acudió acompañado de una misteriosa muggle, una hermosa joven llamada Ashleigh-Tiffani Harding-Fraser, hija de un fabricante de gnomos de jardín (los gnomos de jardín muggles están fabricados en piedra), que montó un imperio a partir de una pequeña tienda en Chelmsford, en Essex. _

_Después de un apasionado encuentro sobre un sofá en los servicios de los Salones de la celebración, Malfoy hizo una proposición de matrimonio a la desconocida, que ha capturado el corazón de uno de los magos más resistentes al matrimonio y más defensores a ultranza de los matrimonios entre magos procedentes de antiguas familias mágicas. "Sus padres se casaron con unos 23 años" nos confirma Pansy Parkinson-Selwyn, "Mis padres son viejos amigos de ellos, y siempre pensé que Draco acabaría casándose con esa misma edad. Sé que no logra olvidarme, pero nunca imaginé que acabaría en brazos de una muggle."_

_Los señores Malfoy han rehusado hacer declaraciones. Un antiguo compañero de Draco Malfoy en Hogwarts cuyos brazos son como los de un gorila, que habla despacio como si no recordara la siguiente frase, que desea mantenerse en el anonimato y que ha aceptado que sólo utilicemos sus iniciales, G.G., para evitar identificarlo con facilidad, asegura en un alarde de elocuencia, "Uh." _

_Sin embargo, Rita Skeeter nos ha traído fotos que prueban el romance. Testigo presencial de la declaración, confirma que "fue una interesante petición. Draco le dijo: _'Eres demasiado pequeña, tienes un pelo que parece una escoba, voy a ser un marido horrible, un padre aún peor, pero nos vamos a casar.'_ Rita confirma que la respuesta fue_: 'Eso no es una proposición de matrimonio'_, a lo que Malfoy, haciendo gala de su habitual autosuficiencia, respondió que _'Yo no propongo, yo ordeno, soy un Malfoy'_. Rita desconoce si la señorita Harding-Fraser sabía exactamente quiénes son los Malfoy, pero ella contestó _que 'eso es lo más poco elegante, dulce y romántico que se te ha podido ocurrir'._ Por supuesto, Malfoy se encargó de confirmar que él sí es elegante, pero no es dulce ni romántico (para decepción de nuestras lectoras). _

_El señor Malfoy respondió que 'para que veas que soy romántico, te pienso entregar el anillo de compromiso y todo.'_

_Estamos pendientes de los próximos acontecimientos. El enlace será cubierto con todo lujo de detalles._

_Próximamente: reportaje en exclusiva sobre la familia Harding-Fraser. ¿Quién es la señorita Ashleigh-Tiffani, pronto apellidada Harding-Fraser-Malfoy?_

_Nota de la redacción: Rita Skeeter está en paradero desconocido. La crónica nos la facilitará Luna Lovegood, redactora de _El Quisquilloso_."_

Hermione no sabía si indignarse ante la falta de rigor periodístico, o si era mejor dejarlo como estaba y que creyeran lo que fuera. ¿Y ahora ella que se supone que era… Hermione Malfoy?. ¿Hermione Granger-Malfoy?. ¿Iba Draco a llamarla por fin 'Hermione', o seguiría siendo para siempre 'Granger'?...

"Nunca había besado a una sangre sucia." dijo Draco repentinamente, acercando la cara a Hermione, antes de besar sus labios.

oo**OO**oo

El Profeta cayó al lado de la cama, descubriendo uno de sus artículos:

_**Extra... El Profeta:**_

_"¿Argus Filch: es oro todo lo que reluce?_

_Desde hace mucho tiempo este siniestro personaje ha estado en el punto de mira de muchos miembros del Ministerio, que discuten su profesionalidad y su ética. _

_Se dice que extraños sucesos que han ocurrido en Hogwarts y en el propio Ministerio han sido causados por él. Rita Skeeter, periodista de investigación, _

_declara en exclusiva para _El Profeta_, que 'siempre ha sido un personaje sospechoso de ser squib. Puedo afirmar que de squib tiene lo que yo de _

_periodista sin principios. Tengo pruebas definitivas que lo sitúan cercano a las trágicas desapariciones de estudiantes y de miembros del Ministerio.'_

(El Profeta _no se responsabiliza de las declaraciones y opiniones vertidas por sus colaboradores.)_

oo**OO**oo

* * *

_Aclaro primero el EXTRA... porque evidentemente no tiene que ver nada con el resto de la historia (punto surrealista como el resto. Sólo faltaba Filch en esta boda XD). Sí, es una pista para la secuela de_ 'Por las Reliquias Mortales'_. Por cierto, gracias a quienes os habéis pasado por ahí (en mi perfil, se titula _'Lo que más miedo da')._ Es un fic que está siendo tremendamente complejo de escribir._

_Ahora sí¿No os ha enternecido Arthur aquí?. A mi me gusta un montón ese personaje. Sobre Hermione, en realidad es tremendamente OOC que se casen en plan aquí te pillo aquí te mato. Pero quería hacer una boda extrema en todos los aspectos. Ya os dije que no es un dramione, porque no tiene ningún viso de realidad._

_Este fic me ha servido como terapia para desintoxicarme de los horcruxes de las Reliquias, y para fraguar su continuación, en la que Percy y Penelope no lo pasarán nada bien. Aquí los he hecho sufrir, pero era todo de broma y además, han disfrutado de la boda que ellos querían. __Y Fred y George, que ahí estarán para hacernos la vida más divertida._

_Ashleigh-Tiffani Harding-Fraser es un nombre auténtico, el primero lo tomé de nombres de última generación americanos (me faltaba incluir 'Britney' para empeorarlo xD); el segundo es inglés, algunos piensan que hacer compuesto un apellido da mucho glamour. He puesto que procede de Essex, un condado al este de Inglaterra, tiene fama en el Reino Unido de estar poblado de rubias tontas ligeras de cascos. Vamos, como ella XD. _

_Del fic de los Black: Heredrha y yo seguimos trabajando en ese fic, que se titula de momento _'La Maldición de los Black'. _¿Cuándo lo subiremos? Ni idea. Pero no será desde su cuenta ni desde la mía, y por ahora no la tenemos creada. En nuestros perfiles aparecerá esa cuenta conjunta. ¿Y de qué va?. Del pasado de los cinco últimos Black (Narcissa, Andromeda, Narcissa, Sirius y Regulus), eventos relevantes que ocurrieron, antes, durante o después de su paso por Hogwarts. Sólo para entusiastas de esa familia, de alguno de esos personajes y/o interesados en historias lo más canon posible (es decir, no hay novias inventadas para Sirius, amantes despechados para Andromeda, ni hijos secretos de Regulus)._

_Os agradezco la lectura y los comentarios hasta aquí. Los reviews pasados, y los reviews futuros si es que cae alguno (raro, raro, raro… xD) Espero que hayáis disfrutado._

_Cariñosamente._

_Sigrid.-_


End file.
